Victims of Love
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. Natsu, el hijo de un político corrupto. Lucy, una chica sin hogar. Dos chicos que se odian con todo su ser, y que por asares del destino terminan viviendo juntos. Hartos de la situación deciden hacer una apuesta, el que enamore primero al otro podrá quedarse ahí y el perdedor se tendrá que mudar pero... ¿qué pasa si se enamoran de verdad? —NaLu. *HIATUS INDEFINIDO*
1. El delincuente juvenil: Natsu Dragneel

_¡HOLA MORTALES! Aquí con mi primer Fanfic Nalu, re-editado para mejor lectura._

_Es una idea que salió de mi cabeza al leer varios Fanfic's donde ponen a Natsu como el chico malo al que le valen los demás y llega Lucy y su mundo se voltea de cabeza xD Lo mío es algo parecido, él es un chico malo y Lucy la chica buena, pero cambiare bastantes cosas para que no parezca plagio de algunas otras historias. Repito, el concepto es MÍO…_

_¡No los aburro más! Nos leemos abajo :3_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen esa es la cruel realidad. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para que pierdan su tiempo leyendo estas historias (?)_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**VICTIMS OF LOVE"**

**FULL SUMMARY.**

_AU. Natsu, el hijo de un político corrupto. Lucy, una chica sin hogar. Dos chicos que se odian con todo su ser, pero que por asares del destino terminan viviendo juntos. Hartos de la situación deciden hacer una apuesta, el que enamore primero al otro podrá quedarse ahí y el perdedor se tendrá que mudar. Pero… ¿Qué pasa si se enamoran de verdad? "__—__¡Quiero que te vayas ya!" "__—__¿De tu casa?" "__—__¡No! ¡De mi vida!"._

**Capítulo 1. "El delincuente juvenil: Natsu Dragneel"**

**GENERAL POV.**

Era una mañana tranquila en Magnolia –una de las tantas ciudades de Japón– los adultos se preparaban para trabajar y los estudiantes para ir al colegio, menos uno que seguía dormido tranquilamente en su cama hasta que una melodía lo despertó y se cayó de esta.

**NATSU POV.**

— ¿Pero qué demonios…? —masculle molesto mientras buscaba el origen de ese irritante sonido, descubrí que era mi celular que estaba en el buro a un lado de la cama. Me levante del suelo y lo tome, vi que se trataba de una llamada pero como estaba algo dormido no reconocí el número— ¿Aló? ¿Quién habla…? —pregunte aún molesto, cuando oí un grito del otro lado del teléfono y muchos murmullos.

— ¡Natsu! ¿Dónde estás retrasado?, ya van a ser las 8:25 idiota —me reclamo una voz. "Agh, es Gray…" pensé cansado— ¿Y bien idiota? —insistió notablemente impaciente, me hice el desentendido.

— ¿Y bien qué? —pregunte inocentemente, me gustaba hacer enfadar a mi amigo, volví a oír otro reclamo en la línea y después la voz de este.

— No te hagas, en 5 minutos cierran el colegio y ya has faltado demasiado, debes venir hoy —me dijo un poco más calmado, chasque la lengua con molestia.

— Agh, ni loco voy a ir Gray. Lisanna sigue acosándome y tengo otras cosas que hacer… ya sabes… soy un chico bastante ocupado —le respondí aburrido, Gray suspiro.

— Lo sé, lo sé… pero eso te pasa por coquetearle tu primero, yo te ayudare a que te la quites de encima pero debes venir, hay exámenes… también te ayudare con tus "cosas" —aseguro tratando de convencerme. Sabía de antemano que librarse de Lisanna sería un gran problema ya que estaba loca por mí, y respecto a las "cosas" que tenía que hacer era más que obvio que eran encargos de mi "Jefe", Gray lo sabía de antemano también.

Lo pensé un poco, Gray siempre cumplía con su palabra así que no tenia opción, suspire resignado con el teléfono en mi mano, Gray supo que me había ganado…

— Bueno… ya voy, te veo allá —le dije y colgué el teléfono, inmediatamente me dirigí a mi armario y saque lo primero que me encontré: una playera blanca de manga larga, unos jeans de mezclilla, unos tenis negros y mi inseparable bufanda blanca, me vestí rápidamente, agarre mis cosas y salí de mi departamento sin desayunar.

Vale, voy a presentarme como Natsu Dragneel ¿Mi edad? Orgullosamente 18 años y soy un estudiante de preparatoria poco común. Si, hoy en día cualquiera se cree el bicho raro del salón, pero yo en serio que lo soy, en algunas cosas.

Primero, la mayoría del tiempo falto a clases y aun así nunca repruebo las materias ya que siempre entrego todos los trabajos, con retraso obvio, pero bien hechos además de que saco 10 en todos los exámenes, sin necesidad de estudiar. Segundo, soy muy atlético y también guapo y popular, la mayoría de las chicas del instituto Phantom Lord se mueren por mi y no paso desapercibido eso, por lo que soy bastante… mujeriego; cada semana enamoro a una nueva chica y la llevo a mi cama, cuando me aburro de ella voy por otra y así, yo las llamo "la presa de la semana" ¿lindo nombre no?

Y tercero, a pesar de los dos puntos anteriores no soy feliz, no verdaderamente. Me siento extrañamente vacío, además gracias a mi trabajo no puedo hacer muchos amigos y no cualquiera puede serlo; no es fácil ser el hijo de un político que hace tratos con la mafia y tener que trabajar para ellos sin ser descubierto, pero así es mi vida y ya me he acostumbrado a eso, creo.

— Mmm… ahora que ya volveré al colegio necesito una nueva presa —me dije a sí mismo en un susurro, recordé involuntariamente a Lisanna y me dieron escalofríos— Debo tener en cuenta no juntarme de nuevo con una loca como ella. Aunque… sus piernas son bastante bonitas —continué mis divagaciones mientras caminaba hacia la preparatoria Phantom Lord, una de los más prestigiados institutos en todo Japón a cargo del director: Jose Porla, pero que para mí solo es un reclusorio más que se encuentra en la esquina de mi casa, o más bien departamento.

— ¡Natsu!, ¡aquí idiota! —me grito una voz cuando ya había llegado a la entrada del colegio. Estaban a punto de cerrar pero la verdad no tenía prisa… si me cerraban la puerta y no me dejaban pasar mejor para mí.

— Ya voy… —suspire con pesadez y la prefecta que se encontraba en la puerta me dijo que me apurara, maldije por lo bajo y entre al odioso colegio, entonces alguien me sujeto del brazo.

— Vaya… por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir Flamita —me dijo Gray con una sonrisa burlona antes de soltarme. Le gruñí un poco por decirme así y él rió.

Gray Fullbuster… es y será mi mejor amigo por excelencia, omitiendo que su altanería me saca de quicio. Nos conocimos desde la primaria, y aunque discutíamos por casi cualquier cosa pasábamos un montón de tiempo juntos por lo que terminamos siendo amigos.

Su padre es el que está a cargo de la mafia de Japón, y como mi viejo hace tratos con él ambos teníamos la obligación de ayudarlos con sus "cosas". Físicamente es muy parecido a su padre: cabello negro azulado, ojos del mismo color, piel bronceada –pero no tanto como la mía– y una sonrisa arrogante la mayor parte del tiempo, también es alto.

— Hmp, solo vine porque quiero a una nueva chica en mi habitación, solo eso —asegure aburrido.

Gray suspiro y murmuro algo como: "nunca cambiaras". Estaba a punto de quejarme cuando una voz sensual nos llamo, dirigí mi vista hacia su origen, una guapa chica de aproximadamente nuestra edad. Vestía una falda gris –más corta de lo permitido según los estándares de modales– lo que hacía resaltar aun más su figura; unas botas negras y una playera blanca con el escudo del colegio. Su cabello rojo escarlata estaba recogido en una coleta de medio lado y sus ojos chocolate nos miraban enfadados a través de sus lentes –los usaba porque se veía más intelectual–, era Erza Scarlet, la presidenta de mi salón y mi mejor amiga también.

— Oigan, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Ya deberían estar en clase —nos reclamo cruzándose de brazos, tanto Gray como yo dejamos escapar un suspiro.

— Flamita decidió venir hoy y estábamos hablando sobre su "presa de la semana", ya sabes —le respondió Gray, ella me observo fijamente unos segundos cosa que hice yo también. Erza era muy guapa, nadie podía negar eso, y aunque fuera aterradora a veces eso no impedía que me sintiera atraído hacia ella.

— Ya veo… bueno, que alivio que decidiste venir Natsu —comento con una linda sonrisa— pero debemos ir a clase o el profesor Mystogan se enfadara —nos termino de decir y se alejo caminando de ahí. Como siempre no comento nada sobre mi "presa", no le gustaba que habláramos de eso.

Me quede un rato viendo las caderas de Erza mientras caminaba al igual que Gray, hasta que oímos que carraspeaba— Si quieren ver mi trasero al menos podrían ser más discretos —nos aconsejo con el ceño fruncido, me sonroje sin querer y salí corriendo de ahí, Gray y Erza me siguieron entre risas.

¡Odiaba que me hicieran sonrojar! Pocas chicas son las que pueden hacerme sonrojar o me ven sonrojado, simplemente no me gusta, ya que cuando te sonrojas demuestras que esa persona te gusta y a mí no me gusta nadie… excepto Erza, pero eso es por ser la única chica con la que paso tanto tiempo sin tener que estar en una cama necesariamente… y ya estoy desvariando.

Llegamos al salón casi al mismo tiempo y justo cuando me terminaba de sentar entro el profesor Mystogan, varias chicas suspiraron al verlo. Él era de los profesores más jóvenes que daban clase aquí, y según el sector femenino de los más guapos, hace poco había cumplido 26 años. Tenía el cabello azul claro –sí, natural–, era casi de mi estatura y sus ojos eran cafés, pocas veces cambiaba sus expresiones serias, cosa que lo hacía más "encantador".

— Bien, pasare lista así que quiero que guarden silencio —nos ordeno sin ninguna emoción en su voz, saco una libreta de su mochila y la abrió, comenzó a nombrarnos y los estudiantes iniciaron la rutina del tedioso presente cuando llegaba su turno.

— Bisca Moulin, Cana Alberona, Fried Justine… —y así siguió al menos uno minutos, nombro a Erza y a Gray y siguió hablando, y hablando— ¿Natsu Dragneel? —Pregunto y miro hacia el salón buscándome, levante la mano con molestia y se sorprendió un poco al verme— Vaya… es un milagro que vuelva a venir a clases Dragneel, felicidades. ¿Dónde está Ashley-san? —pregunto con curiosidad, curiosidad que se me pego… ¿Quién era esa chica?

— No vino hoy profesor, me dijo que se sentía enferma — contesto una pequeña joven de cabellos azules que estaba sentada hasta el frente, era Levy McGarden, apodada por mí como la enana.

— Ya veo, bueno prosigamos con la clase… saquen su libreta y anoten lo que yo escriba en el pizarrón —dijo y se puso a escribir en la pizarra, todos le hicimos caso y la clase siguió con normalidad, pero aun no podía sacarme de la cabeza el tema de la chica misteriosa, así que arranque una hoja de mi libreta escribí algo en ella y se la lancé a Gray –que se sentaba a un lado de mi– justo al final del salón.

— ¡Au! —grito en voz baja adolorido y confundido. No paso mucho para que la cogiera y leyera, inmediatamente volteo a verme y me susurro— ¿Para qué demonios quieres saber eso? —lo mire con el ceño fruncido y él bufo un poco antes de escribir en la hoja de papel y regresármela mientras el profesor andaba ocupado.

La agarre con rapidez y comencé a leer: "Es una chica nueva que llego hace 1 semana, pero como nunca vienes no sabias nada de ella" decía, volví a escribir en ella y se la lancé a la cabeza, se quejo, de nuevo.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso Flamita! —susurro, me reí un poco y fingí prestar atención a la clase cuando Mystogan volteo hacia mí.

— Dragneel, deje de hacer ruido por favor —me regaño y siguió con lo suyo. Claro está lo ignore.

Gray leyó lo que había escrito confundido— ¿Aja, que bien… es soltera? —bufo de nuevo y después de escribir me lanzo la bola de papel, la leí en voz baja.

"No lo sé, ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa idiota?"

Sonreí ligeramente y seguí leyendo cuidando que nadie me oyera: "¿Y porque quieres saber si es soltera?, ¿no me digas que planeas acostarte con ella?...

Termine de leer y me reí internamente, nada se le escapaba a Gray. Se quedo callado esperando mi respuesta y yo solo asentí con mi cabeza sonriéndole, se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente y me miro con mala cara, mandándome por telepatía lo mismo de siempre "En serio, nunca cambiaras" o algo así.

Después de eso no le mande más bolitas de papel y seguimos prestando atención a la clase, aunque seguí pensando en cómo sería la tal Ashley…

La clase termino, y siguió la siguiente y la siguiente, y así se fue todo el día: entre explicaciones, ejercicios, apuntes y una que otra tarea al final de la clase, en resumen, un montón de basura inútil. Lo peor de todo es que las horas se me hacían eternas y no comprendía él porque, además seguía pensando en la chica nueva, para variar.

La última clase ya había comenzado y la profesora Mirajane no había llegado aun, lance un suspiro aburrido cuando Gray y Erza se acercaron a mí, a juzgar por su mirada tenían preguntas que hacerme.

— Natsu andas raro… normalmente te regañan 3 profesores por día y hoy ni siquiera te han llamado la atención —comento confundida Erza, volví a suspirar.

— No lo había notado… —le respondí con cansancio y entonces Gray se echo a reír, tanto Erza como yo lo vimos intrigados.

"_¿Y a este que le pasa?"_

— Yo sé porque esta así… es por Ashley, quiere saber cómo es ella y si es soltera — dijo Gray al fin, paso ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza.

— Oh… vaya Natsu… no sabía que eras tan fácil de interesar jaja —dijo Erza divertida, la mire con mala cara al igual que a Gray— Bueno… ella si es soltera según tengo entendido y respecto a cómo es… creo que mejor lo averiguas tú —termino. Me alegre un poco al oír que era soltera, las solteras eran más fáciles de ligar y tenía menos problemas con ellas en comparación con las que ya tenían novio.

— Erza no le digas eso, ya sabes que lo único que Natsu quiere es acostarse con ella —le reclamo mi amigo pelinegro, Erza se encogió de hombros y comenzaron a discutir.

Los mire divertido, parecían una pareja cuando discutían así. Seguimos bromeando y platicando un rato más hasta que llego Mirajane, la profesora albina de ojos azules y buen cuerpo que daba Matemáticas.

En lo que transcurrió la clase me puse a pensar en la verdad de las palabras de Erza, hoy no andaba de rebelde con los profesores como de costumbre y eso era preocupante, no quería que pensaran que después de faltar tres semanas a clase volvía como un niño bueno…

Me puse a ver alrededor del salón buscando a algo o alguien con quien desaburrirme cuando la encontré, en la segunda fila se encontraba sentada Laki, una joven de cabellos morado claro que aunque no era tan guapa serviría para esta ocasión.

Sonreí entretenido y escribí algo rápidamente en mi libreta, arranque la hoja y la hice un avión de papel que inmediatamente lancé a Laki. Cayó en su mochila y ella con curiosidad lo recogió y leyó sonrojándose en el proceso, cuando acabo miro hacia donde me encontraba y le sonreí lo mejor que pude –falsamente–, ella se sonrojo aun más y asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a poner atención a Mirajane.

¡Bingo! Ya tenía con que entretenerme hoy y eso que la carta la escribí al azar "Oye muñeca, eres más linda de lo que pensaba… ¿quieres divertirte un rato conmigo después de la escuela? Atte. N.D" eso decía y las chicas caían a mis pies con eso, pobres ingenuas.

Gray presto atención al avión que le lanzaba el avión a Laki, así que se acerco un poco a mí, sin entender que ocurría.

— ¿Y eso Flamita? —pregunto, reí un poco y la sonrisa que traía puesta se ensancho, demostrando arrogancia.

— Mi hermosa presa de hoy —respondí con simpleza, él hizo una mueca e inmediatamente guarde mis cuadernos en la mochila.

— ¿Y ahora que haces? —ni hacía falta preguntar, ya sabía la respuesta.

— Hmp, voy a salir de esta cárcel —conteste y me levante de mi lugar con mis cosas como si nada. Todas las miradas se posaron en mí incluyendo la de la maestra al instante. Mirajane arqueo una ceja.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Dragneel? —Pregunto, no le respondí, avance al frente del salón –quedando enfrente de ella– y sin vergüenza alguna la bese.

Los metiches soltaron un grito asombrados, entre ellos Gray y Erza, que tenían la boca abierta de la impresión. Solté una risita y me aleje, se formo un incómodo silencio en el salón, cosa que no duro mucho por el grito de una sonrojada y cabreada Mira.

— Dra-dragneel… ¡FUERA DE MI CLASE!

La tome de la cintura apegándola un poco a mí, de nueva cuenta y puse mi mejor cara de puchero.

— Pero cielo… Ayer hasta me pedias más en la cama… —su sonrojo aumento, pero no fue impedimento para que me empujara con brusquedad, los demás se limitaban a vernos con la boca abierta. Sus mandíbulas parecían querer romperse.

— ¡FUERA! —grito totalmente fuera de sí. Volví a reír y salí corriendo de ahí cerrando la puerta por detrás, ya afuera no contuve mi risa. Había logrado mis objetivos diarios, escaparme de clase y hacer enojar a al menos un maestro.

El timbre sonó después de 20 minutos y la puerta del salón se abrió mientras mis compañeros salían apresurados de ahí, muchos voltearon a verme murmurando cosas entre ellos aunque no les preste atención, naturalmente. Pero entonces note que cierta peli morada caminaba con prisa, me acerque a ella rápidamente y la acorrale contra la pared sin mucho esfuerzo.

— ¿A dónde vas linda? ¿Ya olvidaste en lo que habíamos quedado? —susurre melosamente a su oído.

— N-no claro que no sempai… —dijo apenada. Bah, era de las fáciles. Mordí con cuidado el lóbulo de su oreja y apreté sus pechos con discreción, cosa que hizo que soltara un gemido.

— Vamos a mi casa, ¿sí?~ —pregunte con voz ronca, aun apretando sus pechos con insistencia, eran pequeños pero ya que. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y volvió a gemir, sonreí un poco y la tome de la mano para correr en dirección a la entrada del colegio, salir e ir directo a mi casa. Esto iba a ser divertido…

XoxoxoX

**GENERAL POV.**

Gray y Erza salieron del salón cuando la mayoría se había ido. Habían decidido disculparse por parte de su amigo con la maestra para evitar que esta le comentara algo al director, cosa que prometió no haría a menos que se repitiera el incidente, ambos suspiraron de alivio y justo cuando iban a decirle la buena noticia a Natsu se percataron de que el pasillo estaba vacío y no había ni un alma aparte de ellos.

— ¿Dónde está? Siempre nos espera —se dijo a sí misma la pelirroja notablemente confundida, Gray recordó lo último que le había dicho su amigo peli rosado y lanzo un suspiro.

— Probablemente con Laki, tch… —le respondió harto, Erza inmediatamente comprendió a lo que se refería y suspiro cansada. Natsu en verdad era TODO un mujeriego, ¿Cuándo aprendería que eso estaba mal? Al paso que iba nunca…

— Vámonos, él está bastante "ocupado" en su habitación… —le dijo el pelinegro ya caminando hacia la entrada, su amiga pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió, mañana hablarían con Natsu, eso si es que no se le ocurría faltar de nuevo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_¡Y fin! Para los que son nuevos en el Fanfic, comentare que no habrá lemmon, aunque puedo cambiar de opinión. Serán las típicas parejas: Nalu, Gerza, Gruvia, Gale y Lami, de la última solo insinuaciones xD_

_Como dice en el capitulo Natsu es el hijo de un importante político, y Gray de un mafioso con el que hace tratos. Así que en cierto modo la historia mencionara algunas cosas de la mafia y todo eso y ambos son "ricos". Y cada pasado se mostrara a su tiempo._

_Porque me da la gana hacerlos sufrir habrá mini momentos de otras parejas no oficiales, tales como el Grayza, el Lyvia, el Nali, el LevyTsu (?) y el StiLu._

_En el siguiente capítulo ya sale Lucy, que se apellida Ashley (en el capítulo 6 se explica el por qué) y la MAYOR parte es narrada por Natsu por ser el protagonista, también existen el POV General, y el POV "x" personaje._

_Y para los antiguos lectores (ya conocedores de la versión antigua) aquí esta lo prometido, mejor redacción y algunos cambios para que disfruten más ;)_

_Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~_

_¿Review?_


	2. Mi acosadora personal y la chica nueva

_¡Holiiiiii! Aquí el segundo capítulo de este Fanfic. Me disculpo si los personajes están un poco "OOC", es necesario para la historia xD_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen esa es la cruel realidad. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para que pierdan su tiempo leyendo estas historias (?)_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**VICTIMS OF LOVE"**

**Capítulo 2. "Mi acosadora personal y la chica nueva".**

**GENERAL POV.**

La pelirroja y el pelinegro se encontraban platicando enfrente de las puertas del colegio, estaban molestos y en cierto modo preocupados.

El día anterior no pudieron contactar al Dragneel, y, como casi siempre que salía con una chica faltaba al día siguiente, se cuestionaban si su amigo se ausentaría de nuevo otras tres semanas o se dignaría a ir, aunque fuera la semana de exámenes.

— Erza, ya ríndete. Flamita no va a venir hoy —dijo el pelinegro mirándola fijamente antes de bostezar.

La nombrada negó suavemente con la cabeza. Sabía que tan irresponsable era su amigo, pero una pequeña parte de sí misma le decía que si asistiría al colegio ese día. Llámenlo… intuición femenina.

— Se que vendrá, solo… hay que esperarlo un poco más.

— Pero ya van a cerrar la puerta —comento desesperado. Odiaba que lo hicieran esperar— Y no contesta su celular…

— ¡Chicos! La prefecta dice que entren ya —les aviso uno de sus compañeros, interrumpiendo a Gray. Ambos chicos suspiraron con resignación y caminaron de mala gana en dirección al enorme edificio.

"_Creo que después de todo me equivoque…"_ pensó decepcionada la Scarlet.

Y sin prestar atención a la gente que caminaba a su alrededor se dirigieron sin mucha prisa al salón. Ignorando que un chico peli rosa con su ropa desarreglado corría apresurado al colegio seguido por una chica rubia que se tropezaba con todo lo que hubiera en su camino.

Ese día, definitivamente, no sería como los otros.

XoxoxoX

**NATSU POV.**

"_¡Maldición!"_ pensé irritado.

Corría rápidamente por la calle sin fijarme mucho si chocaba con alguien o me interponía en su camino, tenía demasiada prisa como para ponerme a pensar en eso.

¡Era todo un imbécil!

Ayer había llevado a Laki a mi casa, específicamente, a MI cama, ¿para qué? Para que me dijera que casi olvidaba que tenía un compromiso muy importante con sus padres y no debía faltar. Al final resulta que se fue, no pude acostarme con ella y me quede dormido viendo películas de terror baratas.

Termine con una terrible jaqueca y estaba tan molesto que no puse mi alarma para levantarme a tiempo, ¡era todo un genio! Obviamente lo decía con sarcasmo.

— Maldición —repetí— Tengo que llegar temprano a la escuela o no me dejaran pasar…

Bueno, tenía que ser sincero. NUNCA en mi vida pensé que querría ir al colegio, era algo antinatural en mí, pero tenía mis razones… no iba porque era la semana de exámenes, bueno en parte sí… pero no quería faltar para así conocer a la "misteriosa" estudiante nueva.

Aun con un enorme dolor de cabeza no me había olvidado de ella, y en verdad tenía demasiadas ganas de conocerla. Una parte de mi me decía que no sería como las otras chicas, lo confirmaría por mí mismo.

Distinguí una larga cabellera roja desapareciendo por la puerta, ante eso apresure mi paso ¡Era Erza! Y Erza solo entraba al colegio cuando una prefecta le avisaba que ya iba a cerrar la puerta. Aun siendo la presidenta del salón no le gustaba estar en aquel "reclusorio", pero siendo honestos solo a los nerds y desadaptados sociales les gustaba estar ahí.

Sin perder el tiempo aumente mi velocidad –una de las ventajas de ser atlético– esquive algunos coches de las calles y de un salto llegue enfrente de la puerta. Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó.

— Mierda —un poco más y me habrían dejado pasar sin reporte.

La prefecta, que se encontraba en frente de mí, me miro con el ceño fruncido. Le sonreí.

— Llegas tarde Dragneel —afirmo indiferente, aunque se notaba a millas que estaba cabreada. Bueno, al menos teníamos algo en común en esos momentos.

— No lo pude evitar Polushka-san… en el camino me encontré con una anciana y tuve que ayudarla a cruzar la calle y después la encamine a su casa ya que vive en un barrio muy feo y…

— Ahórrate tus patéticas excusas Dragneel. Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira —me interrumpió, entrecerró sus ojos y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

— Me conoces muy bien.

— Desgraciadamente… —susurro, froto con molestia su frente y se hizo a un lado— Vamos, pasa… pero a la próxima te pongo el reporte.

— Claro —dije aun sonriendo y pase a su lado con tranquilidad, hasta que la oí gritar y me eche a correr.

— ¡NO PIERDAS EL TIEMPO MOCOSO!

Volví a reír, al menos esta mañana no había sido tan mala como esperaba…

XoxoxoX

**ERZA POV.**

Ya sentada en mi pupitre solté un suspiro, de nuevo.

El profesor Laxus aun no llegaba, y como de costumbre, todo el salón estaba echando relajo, aprovechando el momento.

Eso me molestaba bastante, pero los comprendía, así que por esta ocasión decidí no intervenir y deje que siguieran así, además mi mente estaba en otras cosas… o más bien, en un chico peli rosa con bufanda blanca.

Estaba segurísima que Natsu no faltaría hoy, ¿Cómo era posible que mi intuición fallara?

Tal vez llegaría tarde, aunque era poco probable ya que ya tenía demasiados reportes de tardanza y la prefecta Polushka no lo dejaría pasar por eso. Quizá si iba a faltar, por haber pasado la tarde de ayer con Laki… Era un rumor bien sabido por todas que Natsu es todo un experto en la cama.

Me pregunte si eso era verdad y mis mejillas se colorearon por la cuestión.

¡Qué hacía yo pensando si uno de mis mejores amigos era bueno en la cama!

"_En serio Erza… debes dejar de leer historias lemmon en Fanfiction…"_ pensé reprochándome a mí misma y aun sonrojada.

— Oí, Erza… estas tan roja como tu cabello, ¿pasa algo? —pregunto confundido, di un pequeño salto en mi lugar pero me tranquilice al notar que era Gray el que me había hablado, y que no paraba de reír ante mi infantil reacción.

Fruncí el ceño ante eso.

— Deja de burlarte de mi Fullbuster —ordene— ¿O es que acaso quieres que te haga _eso_ de nuevo?...

Inmediatamente paro su risa y una expresión de miedo se apodero de su cara. Ahora era yo la que reía divertida.

— ¡O-oye no es justo! —protesto, aun reía ¡Y juro que no adrede! No podía evitarlo, Gray era tan divertido asustado.

— Erza…

— P-perdón jaja e-es que… tu cara… jaja —trate de excusarme entre risas, pare al escuchar que abrían la puerta del salón. Todos los que estaban parados se fueron a sentar y el ruido incesante que había solo hace un par de segundos se esfumo por completo. El profesor había llegado.

Reprimí una última risa cuando Gray me fulmino con la mirada desde su lugar.

Bueno ya… tenía que calmarme. Seriedad ante todo.

— Buenos días profesor —saludamos al unísono y con seriedad. No pude evitar abrir mi mandíbula ligeramente al ver a Natsu entrar por la puerta en lugar de Laxus. No fui la única.

Se nos quedo en silencio unos momentos notablemente confundido, pero instantáneamente su típica sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

— Vaya… no me entere de mi contrato, ¿ahora soy profesor de este reclusorio? —cuestiono divertido, los demás lo comenzaron a abuchear y a regañar por no haberles avisado que era él, como si eso ayudara en algo.

Voltee hacia Gray, que lo miraba con la misma expresión que yo tenía hace solo unos segundos. Desvió su vista hacia mí, y asentimos en silencio antes de levantarnos y caminar hacia él, que aun hallaba divertida tan extraña y vergonzosa escena.

Después de todo yo tenía la razón… Natsu si que vino.

XoxoxoX

**NATSU POV.**

Agrande mi sonrisa.

Aun no me iba a sentar a mi lugar y todos me gritaban enojados por haberles hecho pasar un "oso" al confundirme con el profesor, que de seguro en esos momentos estaba atrapado en el tráfico, o con la maestra Mirajane haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

— Oh, vamos… yo no les dije que me llamaran profesor y me saludaran así —me excuse. No sirvió de nada, todos me gritaron.

— ¡PERO PUDISTE HABERNOS AVISADO QUE ERAS TÚ!

— Uf…

Moví mi cabeza en señal de negación y cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme un poco, pero los volví a abrir nada más escuche una voz delante de mí. Era Gray.

— Vaya, vaya… mira quien decidió presentarse hoy al colegio Erza —comento fingiendo sorpresa, me reí— Mi horóscopo decía que algo fuera de lo usual pasaría hoy, pero no me imaginaba que sería una cosa ASÍ de rara.

— Jaja mira quién habla… "el afeminado cubito de hielo" que lee horóscopos para nenas —le respondí, ante mi comentario me miro con mala cara pero lo ignore.

Erza dejo escapar un suspiro, inconforme.

— Nunca cambiaran chicos…

— Obvio —respondimos ambos con una enorme sonrisa. Los tres nos echamos a reír y nos dirigimos al lugar de mi amiga pelirroja donde esta se sentó. Gray y yo nos quedamos de pie enfrente de su pupitre, aburrido crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Y, como si nada hubiera pasado, el relajo volvió a surgir en el salón.

— Es raro que el profesor Laxus llegue tarde, algo debió haber pasado… aunque, es más raro aun que tú vengas dos días seguidos ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto con curiosidad Erza, ignorando los gritos y risas que nos rodeaban. Ladee ligeramente la cabeza.

Sabía que me preguntarían por eso, pero aun así me daba flojera explicarles el porqué.

— Um… por nada en particular…

— Yo sé —dijo Gray, lo observe fijamente— Es por Lucy, seguro.

— Mierda, ¿Cómo demonios le atinas siempre a lo que pienso Hielito? —pregunte sarcástico, mis amigos se rieron en voz baja.

— La pregunta seria… ¿Cómo no saber qué es lo que pasa por tu mente? Eres muy predecible Flamita.

Bufe antes de mirar el techo.

Esa era la desventaja de tener amigos desde hace tanto tiempo. Te conocen a la perfección y saben cuando dices la verdad y cuando inventas una mentira. Pero bueno… así los quería...

— Oh, no —murmuro Erza, note que hizo una mueca de desagrado y que miraba algo detrás de mí. Extrañado gire para ver qué es lo que tanto le molestaba, hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Ya que sin previo aviso unos delgados y pálidos brazos me rodearon y una corta cabellera blanca se pego a mi playera.

Logre escuchar que tanto Gray como Erza maldecían algo por lo bajo, cosa que yo también hice.

— ¡Natsu!, ¡cariño~! —pronuncio con alegría y un tono empalagoso. Nervioso, trague saliva con un solo pensamiento en mi mente: "Trágame tierra".

Era Lisanna.

XoxoxoX

**GENERAL POV.**

Corría apresurado por los pasillos de la escuela mientras soltaba unas cuantas maldiciones a su padre.

¡¿Cómo podía pedirle que se desvelara ordenando sus papeles cuando al día siguiente tenía que ir a trabajar?!

En serio, ese viejo estaba loco.

Le echo un vistazo rápido a su reloj de muñeca y volvió a maldecir, eran las 8:45… ¡Llevaba retrasado 15 minutos!

Y como dueño del apellido Dreyar no podía estar llegando tarde a sus clases, eso era deshonroso. Y en todo caso, hubiera preferido desvelarse en compañía de la mayor de los Strauss que ordenando papeles del nuevo negocio de su padre. Se ruborizo ligeramente por aquel pensamiento.

— ¡Diablos no! Este no es momento para andar pensando en _esas_ cosas —susurro avergonzado de sí mismo. Estaba a punto de llegar al salón que le tocaba a primera hora, cuando noto no muy lejos a una joven recargada en la puerta del siguiente salón con su vista fija en el piso.

Carraspeo para llamar su atención cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verla mejor y esta alzo la mirada. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una media coleta de lado y tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos marrones, le sonrió.

— Buenos días Laxus-kun —lo saludo, Laxus se detuvo enfrente de ella y correspondió la sonrisa.

— Buenos días Ashley —dijo y abrió la puerta del salón— Puedes pasar.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y ambos pasaron al salón, donde el relajo estaba presente todavía, y donde un chico peli rosa intentaba con todas sus fuerzas lograr que la chica albina que lo abrazaba lo soltara.

Laxus frunció el ceño al ver a sus estudiantes tan relajados.

— Tome asiento Ashley —aconsejo serio a la chica, cuando confirmo que ya estaba en su lugar carraspeo de nuevo preparándose para gritar— ¡USTEDES! ¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y SIÉNTENSE EN SU LUGAR!

Y todo el ruido que había… desapareció.

XoxoxoX

**NATSU POV.**

Lisanna me abrazo con más fuerza, pese a mis intentos porque no hiciera eso.

"_Oh, diablos"_ pensé cabreado y aun intentando quitármela de encima, pero ella no me escuchaba. O no quería.

Casi la había olvidado, casi ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarme de que tenía a una acosadora loca en el salón?!

A veces ni yo sabía qué demonios traía en la cabeza, pero las cosas más importantes que debía recordar siempre se me olvidaban. Dios me odia, me odia demasiado y ahora mismo se está muriendo de la risa.

— Lisanna, ya suéltame —le rogué avergonzado por la situación y molesto conmigo mismo por no poder quitarme a una adolescente flacucha de encima.

— ¡No! —grito, por el tipo de voz que uso supuse que estaba haciendo un puchero.

"_¡Maldito seas Dios! ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mi?"_

Ya podía imaginarme a Dios rodando por el piso de la risa que sentía al verme así, incluso supuse que respondía algo como: Tú te lo buscaste, yo no te pedí que la sedujeras para tener sexo con ella.

Y por primera vez en mi vida, me arrepentí de ser tan impulsivo al contrario de Erza o Gray.

— Por favor Lisanna —suplique, distinguí algunas risas alrededor— Estas llamando demasiado la atención.

— Pero Natsu… —se quejo, dejo de recargarse en mi playera y me miro a los ojos con carita de perro faldero, de esas que te dan tanta lástima que incluso puedes saltar de un edificio si la persona te lo dice, volví a tragar saliva cuando un grito resonó por todo el salón, causando que todos, incluyéndome, tuvieran escalofríos.

— ¡USTEDES! ¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y SIÉNTENSE EN SU LUGAR!

Como pude mire hacia el escritorio del maestro donde estaba él, con su corto cabello rubio desordenado, sus ojos azul cielo mirándonos seriamente y mordiéndose el labio para reprimir otro grito innecesario.

Lisanna me soltó de improviso y corrió en dirección a su pupitre más rápido que una mujer cuando ve una tienda con descuentos y rebajas. Ante eso solté un suspiro de alivio y me dirigí a mi lugar con cansancio.

Nunca me había alegrado tanto de que el profesor hubiera llegado al salón. Más bien, nunca me había alegrado tanto el que Laxus entrara por aquella puerta. Lastimosamente le debía una por salvarme, aunque no lo supiera.

— Buenos días profesor —dijeron al mismo tiempo todos como si estuviéramos en el ejército.

— Buenos días viejo —dije al último, ganando una mirada acusadora de Laxus y varias risas de mis compañeros que me veían con diversión. Sonreí victorioso.

Profesor enojón = 0. Alumno guay = 1.

— Bueno… la clase ya comenzó, saquen sus libretas. Voy a pasar lista —dijo serio y comenzó a nombrarnos a todos.

Naturalmente lo ignore y sin nada que hacer me puse a rayar una hoja de mi cuaderno, hasta que oí que me nombraba y dije "presente", después de eso seguí con lo mío. Pero no pude evitar mirar enfrente de mí cuando una chica pronuncio el tedioso "presente". No… Era ella… era la chica nueva.

¡Y estaba sentada justo un asiento adelante del mío!

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_Y colorín colorado este capítulo se ha acabado~ ¡Muahahaha! -Caen truenos y se escucha un órgano como fondo- (?) xB_

_LOL. Bueno ya, me calmo… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Lisanna por fin hace aparición y, como dije antes, está obsesionada con Natsu._

_Además Lucy ya salió~ -risa macabra- No dije su nombre, oficialmente, pero debieron darse cuenta de quién era y si no lo hicieron pues que lastima e3é (?) Trío amoroso a todo dar xDD_

_Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~_

_¿Review?_


	3. Natsu ella es Lucy, Lucy él es Natsu

_¡Ohaio Minna-san!_

_Perdón por la demora en subir este capítulo, tengo mis razones xD pero para no aburrirlos las explico abajo y a leer se ha dicho._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen esa es la cruel realidad. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para que pierdan su tiempo leyendo estas historias (?)_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**VICTIMS OF LOVE"**

**Capítulo 3. "Natsu ella es Lucy, Lucy él es Natsu. Fin de la historia".**

**NATSU POV.**

La clase llego a su fin y tras ella vino la otra, y la otra y la otra… Y la hora del receso empezó.

Sin perder tiempo mis compañeros salieron por la puerta del salón y en segundos, el pasillo estaba abarrotado de estudiantes que se empujaban unos a otros para poder llegar a la cafetería antes de que el almuerzo se terminara. Pude ver que entre ellos salía la tal Ashley, al lado del monstruo de Levy.

Bufe por lo bajo, que molestia.

No había podido hablar con ella ni una sola vez, ¡ni una! Y… Por Dios, se sentaba enfrente de mí. ¿Cómo es que no note ayer ese asiento vacío?

"_Aborrezco ser tan lento para darme cuenta de las cosas"…_

— Oye Flamita —me llamo desviándome de mis pensamientos— ¿No piensas ir a la cafetería?, no me digas que has comenzado la dieta que te recomendó Erza…

— Agh, cállate Gray —le interrumpí mirando fijamente el pizarrón, hasta que unas anchas caderas se interpusieron en mi camino. Alcé la mirada sin ganas encontrándome con aquellos ojos chocolate que podían hacer temblar hasta al asesino más frío que pudiera existir en el país.

— Erza… no puedo ver el pizarrón por tu retaguardia —comente aburrido, Erza frunció el ceño –ofendida por mi comentario– y Gray soltó una carcajada. Sin poder esquivarlo, un coscorrón de mi amiga pelirroja me dio en la cabeza— ¡Au!

— Al menos disfrutaste de la vista, ¿o no Flamita? —me pregunto Gray al oído, creyendo que Erza no lo escucharía, reí ligeramente por el comentario. Grave error, ahora éramos dos los que tenían un chichón en la cabeza.

— Mejor ahórrense sus comentarios par de pervertidos. Vamos, o se acabara el almuerzo —volví a bufar pero no queriendo recibir otra muestra de "afecto" de parte de mi querida amiga al igual que Gray, me levante de mi butaca y salimos del salón detrás de ella.

Para variar, el pasillo era imposible de transitar. Pero poco me importaba si chocaba o no con otros compañeros, así que rápidamente llegamos a la cafetería la cual no estaba menos llena, las desventajas de ir en un colegio tan prestigiado supongo…

— Natsu busca una mesa, Gray y yo vamos por el almuerzo —aviso Erza.

— ¡Erza!, Natsu nunca ha ido por la comida. Debería ir él —protesto Gray, con la mirada de muerte que le mando ella basto para hacerlo callar. Reí en voz baja.

— Disculpa, no te logre oír… ¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto haciéndose la tonta, volví a reír y mis amigos se alejaron en dirección a la barra de comida, no sin antes darme un leve codazo, obviamente de parte de Gray.

— Busca la mesa y ya Flamita.

— Sí, sí… lo que digan —respondí.

La mayoría de las mesas ya estaban ocupadas pero por suerte había una vacía al fondo.

Despreocupadamente me acerque a ella entre la bola de gente y tome asiento, desparramándome –literalmente– en él y con un enorme bostezo.

No tenia ánimos de bromear como de costumbre, tenía suficientes problemas ya con Lisanna y la señorita misterio a la cual no había visto desde que entramos a la cafetería.

¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora?...

Venga, era patético. Parecía un acosador buscándola por doquier… pero tenía mucha curiosidad por verla y estaba seguro de que no pasaría ni un día antes de caer ante mis encantos.

Sonreí con desdén y cansado cerré mis ojos, tratando de descansar aunque fuera un poco. El día era largo… no había nada de qué preocuparse.

XoxoxoX

**GRAY POV.**

— ¡Oye! Cuida donde pisas baboso —me queje al recibir un pisotón de parte de un alumno de primero, al cual ignore a pesar de sus disculpas.

Busque con la mirada aquella cabellera roja que tanto la distinguía pero sin éxito, de nuevo. ¿Cómo es que me había separado de Erza en menos de 5 minutos?

Si Natsu estuviera conmigo se estaría partiendo de la risa, no lo culparía. Era pésimo con mi sentido de orientación y alrededor de tantas personas aduras penas podía saber donde estaba yo.

— Me he perdido —afirme.

¡Bravo! Otro punto en contra a mi radar de búsqueda interno. Maldito sea el que invento las brújulas, solo lo hizo para mofarse de mí.

Igual que Natsu. Vaya, apuesto a que los dos se llevarían de maravilla.

Sin saber a dónde ir con exactitud di un paso hacia atrás, evitando que la bandeja donde traía mi comida y la de Erza se tirara, mala decisión. Casi instantáneamente algo choco contra mi espalda y lo único que pude oír fue un "Kya" detrás de mí, seguido de un golpe sordo y un reclamo femenino. Oh, era ella…

— ¡Oye tarado te estoy hablando!, ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!

Hastiado me di la vuelta encarándola y logrando que sus insultos pararan. Me miro perpleja y una pequeña sonrisa surgió de mis labios en señal de disculpa.

— Perdón.

— A-ah… Gray eres tú, no me di cuenta —dijo avergonzada de sí misma, soltó una risita nerviosa.

Bueno… quién lo diría, la dulce de Levy podía ser una fiera cuando se lo proponía. Solo conmigo y Erza se comportaba más dulce que un pastel y eso era por… no, nada.

— Eh, no importa —dije restándole importancia al asunto. Cuando recordé que antes de oír los insultos "femeninos" de Levy, alguien había caído detrás de mí. Y obviamente no había sido ella.

Baje mi cabeza un poco, lo suficiente para ver a quien sea que tuvo la mala suerte de chocarse conmigo y mis labios se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa.

¿Dios se había apiadado de repente de mi o qué? No entendía del todo porque de repente me veía rodeado de chicas, bueno no, de dos chicas ¡Pero era muy parecido! Quizá.

— Para mí SÍ importa, genio —se quejo sobándose la cabeza y recargada sobre sus piernas. Su rubio flequillo cubría sus ojos por lo que no pude verlos, pero me estaba mandando una mirada de pocos amigos, seguro. Le sonreí.

— Ya me disculpe, ¿Qué más quieres?

— Que quites de una vez esa sonrisa tuya de modelo de revista y me ayudes a levantarme —respondió. Alzo su rostro y estiro su mano derecha hacia mi— ¿Sería mucho pedir?

— La verdad… si —confesé al momento de tirar de su brazo para que se parara. Nos sonreímos mutuamente, y entonces recordé que debía encontrar a Erza e ir con Natsu, o al revés, como sea. Debía irme o no podríamos terminar el almuerzo. Que odioso— Ah… debo irme, lo siento de nuevo. Te debo una ¿sí? Pero tengo el presentimiento de que Erza podría matarme hoy mismo.

Ambas chicas soltaron una carcajada, divertidas por mi situación actual y antes de que pudiera tan siquiera protestar Levy pasó a un lado de mí y me tomo del brazo arrastrándome adentro de la bola de estudiantes.

— Espera, ¿qu…?

— Ya, ya… no es nada Gray, solo nos ha venido la gana de comer con tu "grupito" súper guay.

Me moleste ligeramente por el comentario de la peli azul hacia mis amigos, pero no dije nada al respecto. Recordé, muy a mi pesar, que Natsu quería conocer a la chica nueva. La cual, para variar, se había vuelto una de mis mejores amigas en las tres semanas que se había ido de pinta y me acompañaba en estos momentos para verlos a él y a Erza.

Distinguimos su extravagante color de cabello a lo lejos y con prisa Levy me llevo a donde se encontraba, ignorando a propósito que se encontraba dormido le grito para hacerle saber que estábamos ahí.

— ¡Oí Natsu, la comida ya está servida!

Adormecido abrió sus ojos con lentitud y al momento de estirarse bostezo, dejando a la vista sus perfectos caninos de dragón.

Sin ningún cuidado puse la bandeja con nuestro almuerzo en la mesa, despertándolo por completo por el susto que le causo el ruido que provoque, a propósito, cabe decir…

— ¡Agh! ¿Qué demonios te pasa pervertido?

Fruncí el ceño con desagrado, al igual que Levy y "ella" por el siguiente comentario de mi "amigo".

— ¿Y esas por qué están aquí?

— Primero, no debemos dormir ni en el salón ni en la cafetería. Segundo, tenemos un nombre rosadito —dijo Levy irritada, Natsu la miro con una obvia cara de confusión. Yo por mi parte me senté del lado contrario a donde se encontraba él, deslizándome en la banca.

Levy me imito sentándose a un lado de Natsu y empujándolo intencionalmente de paso, me hice a un lado para que ella se sentara, cosa que hizo casi inmediatamente. Sonreí complacido y solo entonces el lento de Flamita se percato de su presencia.

— Eh… tú eres…

— Natsu ella es Lucy, Lucy él es Natsu. Fin de la historia —bueno, soné más cortante de lo que esperaba, pero en serio me cabreaba la idea de que él solo quisiera conocerla para tener sexo. Me enfermaba y no era el único, Erza también odiaba esa parte del peli rosa.

— ¡Ah! Eres la chica nueva, ¡Ashley! —comento sorprendido y golpeo sus puños como acostumbraba la gente cuando descubría algo. Una gota de agua resbalo por mi sien y la de Levy.

"_Idiota…"_ no había mejor palabra para describirlo.

— Sí. Mucho gusto Natsu, Gray me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, más nada salió de esta, reí con disimulo pero calle cuando me miro mal. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Lucy, la cual se moría de risa por la expresión de mi amigo. En definitiva no iba por buen camino si quería conquistarla.

Mi plan no iba tan mal después de todo.

Aunque… inevitablemente ese pensamiento cruzo de nuevo por mi mente. Aunque no pude concentrarme mucho en ello ya que una suave y sensual voz femenina se escucho a mis espaldas. Me tense.

— Vaya, que sorpresa… no me esperaba que Levy y Lucy estuvieran aquí. Natsu ve a traerles algo —dijo y se sentó junto a mí del lado derecho, quedando yo en medio de ella y Lucy.

Me ruborice ligeramente, no era un maldito pervertido como Natsu, que le veía el trasero sin ningún descaro a toda mujer que pasara enfrente de él, pero era un hombre también. Y que me sintiera atraído por la pelirroja más aterradora de todos los tiempos no me ayudaba en absolutamente nada.

Suspire por lo bajo. En serio… tenía que conseguir una novia, y pronto. Igual que cierto cabeza hueca de bufanda blanca y en definitiva Lisanna no era una opción para él, así que… quizás, solo quizás… fue una buena idea que conociera a la chica rubia.

— Yo no voy a ningún lado, que se vayan por ahí a maquillarse y leer libros de vampiros gay's. ¡Dame mi comida Erza!, ¡Me muero de hambre!

— ¡Idiota!, ¡Discúlpate con ellas trayéndoles su comida!

Al verlos discutir volví a suspirar. Ok… primero tenía que lidiar con estos dos antes de salir con alguien. No quería tener a una loca psicótica estilo Lisanna Strauss detrás de mis talones como Natsu, todo menos eso.

Todo menos eso…

XoxoxoX

**GENERAL POV.**

La peli celeste caminaba tranquilamente por la estación de trenes jugando con la sombrilla estilo Gotic Loli que traía para cubrirse de los potentes rayos de sol. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea vestirse como acostumbraba con ese vestido azul marino tan sofocante, y menos en verano. Pero que se le podía hacer ya…

La chica sonrió al pensar en que pronto podría ver a su hermano mayor de nuevo y apresuro su paso no sin antes soltar un fuerte estornudo que detuvo su andar.

— Imposible —murmuro ella, volvió a estornudar. Soltó un suspiro y miro desinteresada el techo del lugar— Ah, parece que Juvia se ha enfermado.

"O quizá… quizá alguien ha pensado en Juvia"… se dijo a sí misma en su mente, negó con su cabeza rápidamente. No, imposible. Iba a resfriarse, debía ser eso.

Después de todo… ¿Quién podría haber pensado en una chica tan extraña como ella? Nadie con un sano juicio, seguro.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_Aja, bueno por fin he podido terminar el tercer capítulo *-* Aunque quedo más corto que los anteriores pero bue xD_

_Y, puede que no sea importante pero ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! :'D Por fin cumplo 15, oh yeah. No más "niña pequeña" de parte de los adultos 8D y justamente por eso no había subido más de esta historia, andaba emocionada por saber que recibiría (recibí) un libro para dibujar comic como profesional *^* LOL, pero eso no les importa verdad xD _

_Y sin nada más que decir me despido para ver Face Off (amo ese programa). Sayonaraaaaa~_

_PD. Adivinen quien es la chica que salió al final x3_

_¿Review?_


	4. ¿Destino o coincidencia? Eres tú

_¡HOLI! ¡A partir de aquí comienza oficialmente el Nalu! –aplausos everywhere– y no xD no será todo color de rosa como la mayoría debe imaginar/pensar/exigir (?) Sorry, me gusta lo dramático._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen esa es la cruel realidad. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para que pierdan su tiempo leyendo estas historias (?)_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**VICTIMS OF LOVE"**

**Capítulo 4. "¿Destino o coincidencia? Eres tú…".**

**LEVY POV.**

— ¡Idiota!, ¡Discúlpate con ellas trayéndoles su comida! —grito Erza, comenzando otra discusión con Natsu.

Sin siquiera intentar evitarlo solté una carcajada, divertida por la pelea. Esos dos definitivamente NUNCA cambiarían, y el día que lo llegaran a hacer Gray dejaría de ser un exhibicionista y se congelaría el infierno.

O yo dejaría de ser una "enana" como solían decirme el pelinegro y el peli rosa, en resumen, era imposible que pasara.

— Por dios, podrían comportarse como adultos por una vez en su vida —se quejo Gray que miraba con desinterés a Erza, volví a reír y sin avisar él se unió a la pelea, disgustado por que hubieran interrumpido su tranquilidad a la hora de comer.

Todavía me preguntaba porque se juntaba con ellos, de los tres era el único normal, bueno casi normal…

Suspire por lo bajo, un poco avergonzada de la situación y entonces note que Lucy los observaba en silencio, y con una expresión seria. La mire confusa.

— Lu-chan, ¿pasa algo malo? —pregunte en voz baja. Hace tiempo interrumpí una de las peleas o "batallas" como les llamaba Natsu que ambos tenían, y no fue bonito… nada bonito. No me arriesgaría de nuevo a pasar por _eso_.

Parpadeo un par de veces, como si no supiera en donde y con quien estaba, lo que me preocupo bastante ¿no le habría pasado algo verdad?

— Ah, no, no pasa nada —me respondió todavía un poco ida. Al mirar en la misma dirección que ella me tope con Natsu pero decidí ignorar eso.

Ahora todo estaba claro, o casi todo. Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que Lucy se sentía incomoda al lado del lento del rosadito, ¿pero por qué? No lo entendía, aun siendo una "traga libros".

"_Lu-chan… Lu-chan conoce a Natsu"_ pensé. Queriendo estar equivocada, porque si era así. Nada bueno saldría de eso. Absolutamente NADA.

**ERZA POV.**

— ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR! —Ordene irritada a ambos y golpee con fuerza –quizá demasiada– la mesa. Llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en la cafetería, incluida la mujer que servía los almuerzos.

Un leve rubor apareció en mis mejillas y el silencio se apodero del lugar.

Al menos había logrado que Gray y Natsu ya no pelearan pero… ¡ahora todo el mundo me miraba fijamente!

Aparte las manos de la mesa y las puse sobre mis piernas, apretándolas en un puño. Me sentía exactamente igual que cuando hicimos la obra escolar "El dragón que no podía volar y la princesa que no quería ser rescatada", donde me toco interpretar al príncipe Frederic y casi me da un paro cardiaco al ver tanta gente observándome actuar.

"_Dios… ayúdame"_ pensé aterrada y sudando ligeramente por los nervios. Me percate de que Levy se disponía a decir algo pero el timbre escolar sonó, tan estrepitosamente como siempre, y tuvo que callar.

Suspire aliviada, recordando que el dicho "salvado por la campana" se aplicaba perfectamente al caso. Sobre todo porque el incidente de hace poco pareció olvidado por completo cuando los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse de la cafetería directo a sus salones.

"_Erza esto es una señal… hay que aprender a ser más discretas"._

Natsu y Gray se levantaron de la banca, evitando hacer todo el ruido posible y creyendo en vano que se salvarían de esta, fruncí el ceño cabreada y todavía un poco avergonzada y les interrumpí su huida. Levy rió.

— Ustedes dos… van a ver a la salida, no crean que esto se me olvidara fácilmente.

— ¿Q-quién ha dicho eso Erza? —pregunto nervioso Gray, Natsu me miro aterrado, casi como si yo fuera un medio de transporte o algo así. Por inercia una sonrisa surgió de mis labios.

— Oh, no lo sé… pensé que quizás ya habían olvidado _ese_ castigo que les daba cuando me hacían enfadar en la primaria —comente con simpleza, pero en el fondo me quería morir de la risa. Igual que Levy, la cual no disimulaba sus carcajadas al ver las muecas de mis amigos.

— N-no, para nada Erza —respondió Natsu. Asentí con la cabeza y me levante de mi asiento, solo entonces me di cuenta de que Lucy se encontraba un poco lejos de nosotros y miraba con molestia a Natsu ¿Había pasado algo mientras no estuve?

"_Natsu… si le has hecho o dicho algo malo ya no tendrás descendencia"_ pensé y el recuerdo de mi colección de espadas que había reunido desde los 7 años me vino a la mente.

Tal vez podría darles un buen uso…

— Vamos a clase ya, tenemos tutoría —asintieron y nos retiramos de la cafetería. Seguía molesta con el par de idiotas, pero me confundía la actitud de Lucy. En las tres semanas que llevaba aquí nunca se había comportado tan seria.

¿Y si en verdad había pasado algo?...

— Lucy —le llame, caminábamos directo al salón y, para variar, Natsu y Gray ya habían comenzado a discutir mientras Levy se burlaba de ambos. Por dios… ¿Cómo es que me había hecho amiga de esos tipos?— ¿Pasa algo? —Lucy me miro con duda unos segundos, negó despacio.

— No, nada es solo que…

— ¿Es solo qué…?

Suspiro con cansancio y detuvo su andar momentáneamente, la imite. Y en serio su actitud comenzaba a inquietarme, ¡no era normal!

— Erza, ¿Cuál es el nombre completo de Natsu? —me pregunto al fin. Una mueca de confusión se apodero de mi cara, y creo que lucí como toda una estúpida.

Pero… pero… ¿el nombre completo de Natsu?, ¿Qué acaso quería saberlo para juntar su nombre con el de él o qué? ¡NO!, ya me estaba volviendo loca, ni que Lucy quisiera casarse con alguien tan bobo y egocéntrico como él…

— Am… —dude por unos segundos, pero siendo una chica sincera ante todo decidí decírselo—Natsu Dragneel, ¿Por qué?

Lucy separo sus labios sorprendida, casi instantáneamente la volvió a cerrar y volvió a caminar como si nada. Pero pude percibir que sus ojos brillaban de manera distinta, casi como si estuviera sufriendo por un mal recuerdo.

— Por… por nada. Por cierto, Natsu y Gray se desviaron del salón hace como 2 minutos.

— Ok, gracias por avisarme —le conteste, cuando procesé bien las palabras que me había dicho y mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior— ¡NATSU, GRAY! ¡A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN!

"_Haciéndome quedar en ridículo y queriendo saltarse la clase de nuevo… ¡de esta no van a salir vivos!"_ pensé cabreada y sin perder más tiempo camine a arcadas en la dirección por la que se habían ido. Casi sentí lastima por ellos, CASI. Pero recordé al conserje, pobre, esta tarde tendría que trapear sangre del piso.

XoxoxoX

**NATSU POV.**

Volví a sobarme la cabeza, todavía adolorido. Ni siquiera podía concentrarme en lo que decía Ultear –la maestra de tutoría– aunque en realidad no quería pero… ¡Los golpes de Erza dolían a horrores!

No debimos intentar escaparnos de clase, aunque fuera una donde no hacíamos ni coña y la profesora se la pasa hablando de lo que debemos hacer en el futuro, y nuestro deber como ciudadanos y bla, bla, bla… ¡A quién le importa!

"_Erza es un monstruo"_ pensé con seguridad al recordar la paliza que nos dio a Gray y a mi hace solo un par de minutos al descubrir que nos habíamos ido al patio y no al salón. Todavía no comprendía cómo se entero, se supone que platicaba con Lucy.

Lucy…

El solo pensar su nombre me daba escalofríos, y no lograba entenderlo.

Yo estaba cien por ciento seguro de que sería una presa fácil y que caería rendida a mis pies nada más le hablara, pero cuando nos la encontramos en la cafetería me sentí extraño. Como si mandara un mensaje indirecto de "si me tocas te mueres" o algo parecido…

Y sentía que ya nos conocíamos, pero no me sonaba su nombre... "Lucy Ashley", ahora que la conocía dudaba que tan cierto era su apellido.

— Estoy alucinando —murmure preocupado, todavía ignoraba a Ultear pero no era el único así que no era un asunto del que preocuparse, no tanto— Esto es lo que pasa cuando no me acuesto con alguien en tres semanas, agh…

Incluso venir diario a la escuela ya no me parecía tan malo… diablos, necesitaba ir con un doctor, y urgentemente.

— Y esa es la razón por la que deben ir planeando su futuro desde ahora si es que no quieren ser unos vagos desempleados —finalizó Ultear con seriedad, lo último lo dijo mirándome fijamente y varios de nuestros compañeros se rieron con disimulo, entre ellos Gray y Levy. Maldije por lo bajo.

"_Recordatorio personal: conseguir un muñeco vudú de Ultear y Gray"._

— Si maestra, ya sé que piensa que seré el vago de vagos en las calles… pero creo que le alegrara saber que me esforzare por ser el mejor que hay en la ciudad —dije al aire y molestarme en hacer notar que me había dado cuenta de su muy obvia "indirecta" de, en otras palabras, Dragneel tú no tienes futuro.

Frunció el ceño, contendiendo las inmensas ganas de estrangularme ahí mismo y fingió que no se dio cuenta de mi "indirecta de contraataque".

Sonreí victorioso, pero la alegría no duro mucho cuando comenzó a preguntarnos qué es lo que queríamos hacer en un futuro. Oh no, otra vez esta plática… ¿Qué acaso no tiene nada mejor que hacer que inmiscuirse en nuestra vida privada? Parece que no.

Bufe por lo bajo y recargue mi cabeza en ambos brazos, balanceando de vez en cuando la silla de mi pupitre.

Puede que deba enseñarle a Ultear un par de cosas sobre la vida moderna, y como preguntarle a los alumnos de preparatoria en que quieren trabajar es lo más patético del mundo. O mejor aún, le puedo conseguir una vida si me pasa con diez.

— Bueno… ¿Lisanna qué hay de ti?

Al escucharla preguntar eso, quise que un camión de cincuenta toneladas me pasara encima, ¿Por qué siempre le preguntaban ESO a ELLA? ¡Todos los de la escuela ya se lo sabían de memoria! Incluyéndome.

— Bueno, jeje no es algo del otro mundo en realidad… todo lo que yo quiero en la vida es poder estar con mis hermanos Elf-niichan y Mira-nee, y ser una de las modelos más famosas de Japón —dijo con una risita nerviosa, dirigió su vista hacia mi antes de añadir— Ah, y quisiera casarme en cuanto termine mis estudios.

Mis tripas se revolvieron ante su insinuación y me dieron ganas de vomitar, obviamente me contuve ya que debía mantener mi actitud de "chico malo" pero eso no evito que pusiera una mueca de asco total. Lisanna quería casarse terminando la universidad ¡y conmigo!

Era toda una pesadilla, incluso más terrible que mi trauma de la niñez con "Chucky el muñeco diabólico" y eso ya era decir mucho.

"_Venga… con chicas como Erza y Lisanna a mi lado para que quiero enemigos"_ pensé con desagrado. Esquive su mirada y trate de concentrarme en lo que había afuera de la ventana, pero con sus ojos puestos en mí no lograba ningún progreso, no nada.

Necesitaba que se acabara la clase, ¡pronto!

— Mm… una persona más, ¿Quién quiere participar? —pregunto Ultear con curiosidad. Varios ineptos levantaron la mano, sin embargo los ignoro— Ashley, cuéntanos un poco de cómo quieres que sea tu futuro —dijo sonriendo. Como si estuviera hipnotizado por ella la mire, al igual que el resto de la clase. Casi lo olvidaba, Lucy era la nueva por lo que no sabíamos mucho de lo que quería.

Pude ver que Erza me mandaba una señal desde su lugar, no le entendí muy bien, o me estaba diciendo: "pon atención a todo lo que diga" o "ignórala, su sueño es el mismo que el de Lisanna". Por una gran obviedad de convincentes razones descarte la segunda opción.

No podía ver la expresión de Lucy por sentarme detrás, pero por cómo se tenso supuse que no le había agradado que Ultear le preguntara eso.

— Yo… yo no creo que a los demás les interese…

— Oh, vamos. No seas tímida, creo que a tus compañeros les agradaría saberlo —la interrumpió, insistente ¿Mencione antes que Ultear y Gray son primos? Pues lo son, y son igual de desquiciantes. En todos y cada uno de los aspectos.

Casi sentí lastima por ella, pero al recordar la sensación que había sentido al verla por primera vez mi lastima se esfumo en el aire directo a la ventana por la cual también quería salir volando yo. Esto era demasiado desesperante.

— Am… bueno. Yo, mi sueño en un futuro es abrir un refugio para los niños sin hogar, quiero que todos los niños de Magnolia… no, de Japón tengan un padre —contesto sin titubear.

El salón se quedo en silencio, y sin siquiera evitarlo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Recordando ese momento que creía abandonado.

— _¡Mi sueño en un futuro es abrir un refugio para los niños sin hogar, quiero que todos los niños de Magnolia… no, de Japón tengan un padre!_ _—__grito alegre y alzo sus brazos con orgullo. Los niños a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a reírse de ella, por lo que bajo la cabeza cabizbaja._

— _Jaja ¿Otra vez con eso Heartfilia?_

— _Por dios, invéntate algo nuevo… eso ya aburre._

— _Estás loca, ¿Qué clase de sueño es ese?_

— _N-no estoy bromeando, hablo en serio __—__balbució aparentando ser fuerte, aunque algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Yo simplemente la veía desde una distancia prudente y en silencio._

_Y los demás seguían burlándose, como acostumbraban._

_Ya molesto de la situación me puse en pie y camine hacia donde estaba ella, todos me observaron sorprendidos; su sorpresa aumento con lo que dije a continuación._

— _Yo creo que es un gran sueño. Y sé que se cumplirá._

_No supe que me impulso a hacer aquello, pero lo hice. Tal vez… tal vez porque las personas se habían reído de mi sueño desde siempre. Y no quería que esa niña sufriera lo mismo que yo._

— _¡Miren! Otro loco jaja __—__me señalo un niño a lo lejos entre risas, pronto todos los que estaban en el patio de juegos se reían de nosotros. Irritándome, molestándome. ¿Por qué hacían eso?, ¡todos teníamos el derecho de soñar!_

"_No son más que una bola de estúpidos"… pensé._

_Intente ir con el idiota para enseñarle lo que es bueno, pero la pequeña niña rubia me tomo de la mano deteniéndome. Mi cara se puso roja, era la primera vez que una niña me tomaba de la mano de esa forma…_

— _N-no, déjalo. No importa __—__murmuro escondiendo la molestia que sentía. Me desespere un poco y aun así me detuve, ¿Por qué aceptaba todo eso?, ¿Por qué no se defendía?_

— _Como quieras __—__respondí y me solté de su agarre. Me senté a su lado y ella hizo lo mismo, todavía se burlaban de nosotros, opte por ignorarlos, por ella._

— _Gracias __—__la observe confundido y ella simplemente me sonrió. Me sentí todo un estúpido al ver su sonrisa, ¿era normal sentir insectos volando en tu estómago? Si no era así ya me había enfermado._

_Desvié la mirada bastante incómodo._

— _Ya deja eso, no importa eh..._

— _Lucy._

— _Lucy __—__repetí, en ningún momento me gire para mirarla pero supe que todavía sonreía y… ¡maldición!, ¡todavía no se iban los estúpidos insectos!_

_Me sonroje más, si es que era posible. Pero el viejo me había enseñado a ser cortes, no podía ser grosero… al menos no con ella._

— _Yo soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel __—__dije después de un pequeño momento de silencio. Oí que reía y solo entonces tuve el valor suficiente para encararla de frente, grave error… al ver de nuevo su encantadora sonrisa sentí de nuevo a los insectos, con más intensidad. Y no podía equivocarme, era la niña más hermosa que había visto en mi corta vida._

— _Mucho gusto Natsu jaja yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, ¿seamos amigos si?_

_Amigos… no supe porque pero esa palabra viniendo de sus pequeños labios me parecía lo más lindo del mundo._

"_¡No!" pensé alterado._

_¡Diablos, diablos, diablos! Acaso… ¿acaso esto que sentía al verla era lo que el viejo llamaba "amor"?... esperaba equivocarme… digo, tengo 9 años, se supone que el amor da asco._

Aturdido aparte la mirada de su espalda, en la cual se mecían sus largos cabellos rubios. Ignoraba las voces que se escuchaban, de asombro por tan admirable sueño, no quería escucharlas, no podía escucharlas…

Era ella… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Dios, ¡era ESA Lucy!

Lucy Heartfilia, mi mejor amiga de la infancia y la primera chica que yo… que yo ame de verdad.

Pero, no era posible. Se había ido, se había ido hace muchos años… ¿Por qué volvía ahora?, y ¿Por qué se había cambiado el apellido?

No entendía absolutamente nada, pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Que Lucy hubiera vuelto a mi vida solo significaba una cosa… problemas, grandes problemas.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_Aja, bueno… no se qué tal ha quedado el capítulo de hoy, pero en resumen no lo vi tan mal… ¡Spoiler's everywhere!, ¡Natsu y Lucy ya se conocían! *-* ¡Y Ultear y Gray son primos!_

_¿Quieren saber porque Lucy se cambio el apellido?, ¿Cuándo salen Jellal, Juvia y Gajeel?, ¿Por qué Natsu y Lucy dejaron de ser amigos?, ¿Sting-sama aparecerá pronto? *-* ¡ni yo se las respuestas a todo eso! :okno:_

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Y sin nada más que decir me despido. Sayonaraaaaa~_

_PD. Estoy pensando escribir un Fanfic Nalu por lo del Halloween, faltan solo 3 días –con corazones en sus ojos– Puede ser de zombies o de vampiros, díganme si les gustaría leerlo y de que lo quisieran o si de plano me pego un tiro –LOL–_

_¿Review?_


	5. El chico de la bufanda blanca

_¡HOLA MUNDO CRUEL!~ Los dejo con el quinto capítulo, espero les sea de su agrado ya que casi todo es Nalu. Y… se revelara el pasado de Lucy *o*/ o al menos una buena parte de el xD_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen esa es la cruel realidad. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para que pierdan su tiempo leyendo estas historias (?)_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**VICTIMS OF LOVE"**

**Capítulo 5. "El chico de la bufanda blanca".**

**LUCY POV.**

— ¡NATSU! —llame con entusiasmo a mi mejor amigo sonriendo como si no hubiera mañana. Me encontraba de pie frente a uno de los gigantescos árboles del patio de la primaria "Lamia Scale" y movía ambos brazos frenéticamente en un intento de captar su atención.

Faltaba poco para que iniciara la primavera y los árboles de sakura comenzaran a florecer. Y yo estaba más que emocionada. En tan solo una semana se cumpliría el primer año de mi gran amistad con el Dragneel.

— ¡LUCY! —mi corazón latió más aprisa al oír como el niño llamado Natsu pronunciaba mi nombre y corría apresurado para llegar a mi lado. Mi sonrisa se agrando.

— ¡Mo, Natsu! Pensé que ya no ibas a llegar tonto —me queje. Fingía que estaba molesta con él, como siempre que llegaba tarde o cuando robaba mi almuerzo, aun cuando en secreto se lo preparara con gusto.

— No pude evitarlo Lu, un ladrón asalto el banco que está en la esquina de mi casa, y se armo un gran caos y… y, tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos y todo eso.

Reí divertida ante la penosa y poco imaginativa mentira que Natsu invento.

— Si claro… eso ni tú te lo crees. No hay un banco en la esquina de tu casa —dije confiada. Gire sobre mis talones, mi pequeño vestido anaranjado voló ligeramente con el aire y me aleje corriendo del peli rosa, que miraba perplejo la dirección por la que había corrido y sin entender muy bien qué es lo que hacía.

— O-oye, ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto anonado. Volví a reír y le mostré la lengua en señal de burla.

— ¡Las clases ya comenzaron tonto!, y apuesto a que llegaras tarde de nuevo y no me podrás alcanzar~

Natsu sonrió confiado mostrando sus filosos y perfectos caninos, parecidos a los de un dragón.

— ¡JA!, ¡Yo seré el que ría al último Lu! —y dicho esto corrió directo a donde estaba, pero ya me había alejado un poco aprovechando que se distrajo por un momento.

Ambos reíamos, y a pesar de las quejas de la maestra Mavis no dejamos de jugar y perseguirnos en ningún momento. Incluso en el salón.

XoxoxoX

Todas las calles de Magnolia brillaban gracias a las lámparas y adornos fosforescentes que la gente había puesto en sus hogares y tiendas, en honor a la fiesta anual del sakura. Yo los miraba maravillada mientras comía un poco del algodón de azúcar que compre en el puesto anterior y disfrutaba de la compañía que me daba Natsu, que dormía recargado en mi hombro por estar sentados en una de las bancas de la ciudad.

— Esto es… hermoso —susurre, cuidando en todo momento no despertar a mi amigo. Oí como este roncaba en voz baja y se me escapo una breve carcajada.

"_Pero… nada es más hermoso que tu compañía Natsu"_ pensé viéndolo de reojo. Al darme cuenta del significado de esas palabras sacudí la cabeza nerviosa y mis mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo.

"_¿En qué cosas estoy pensando? Natsu es mi amigo, mi a-m-i-g-o"._

— Sí, él solo es mi amigo, mi amigo, mi amigo, mi amigo…

El resto del festival seguí repitiéndome aquello, incluso cuando Natsu despertó y me llevo a rastras para ver los fuegos artificiales no pude quitar ese pensamiento de mi mente.

Quería negar que no sentía nada especial por el escandaloso chico, pero sabía que mentía… una pequeña parte de mi me aseguraba que me mentía a mi misma al fingir que no le amaba. Y que en realidad, era lo opuesto…

XoxoxoX

— ¡Eres una estúpida Layla!, ¡una estúpida! —Grito Jude –mi padre– desde la cocina creyendo falsamente que no lo escuchaba.

— Al menos yo intento mantener unida a nuestra familia Jude, ¡al menos yo si quiero a Lucy! —contraataco Layla, mi madre.

Desde hacia una hora o dos, lo único que podía escuchar eran esos gritos… los gritos de mis padres que discutían como de costumbre.

Aun cuando quisiera, yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Todo lo que podía hacer, era escuchar… callar, y llorar.

Como la buena niña que era, como la suertuda y prestigiada Heartfilia que heredaría toda la fortuna familiar y que tendría que casarse con un tipo estirado y amargado para darle un heredero.

Otra solitaria lágrima bajo por mi mentón y murió en el piso alfombrado en el que estaba sentada desde que ellos comenzaron a discutir.

— Todo está bien Lucy –susurre para mí misma, evitando soltarme a llorar.

Las voces iracundas que salían de la cocina se volvían más fuertes cada segundo que pasaba y todo lo que podía hacer era temblar en el corredor, repitiéndome que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme.

— ¡CÁLLATE! —alcancé a escuchar.

"_Todo está bien Lucy…"_

— ¡No puedes callarme Jude!, ¡Tengo tanto derecho como tú de expresarme! —se defendió ofendida.

"_Todo está bien Lucy…"_

— ¡Eres una zorra Layla, una zorra! ¿De seguro te has acostado con Igneel verdad?, ¡Ya todos lo saben! —de nuevo, otra lágrima traicionera cayo por mi mejilla.

"_Todo está bien Lucy…"_

— Como… ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mí? ¡Soy tu esposa, Jude!

— Cierra la boca ingrata —agresivos pasos se oían con mayor claridad y de un portazo alguien abrió la puerta que estaba a un lado de mi. Le miré con terror, aun temblando.

"_Todo está bien Lucy…"_

— ¡Tú!, ¡aléjate de mi vista! —escupió y después de dudar unos segundos se alejo. Dejándome sola de nuevo en aquel pasillo ya llorando con fuerza por las palabras que añadió implacable, sin corazón— Tú no eres mi hija.

Ya ni siquiera tenía el valor y la fuerza para decirme: "Todo está bien Lucy". Ya no podía mentirme más…

XoxoxoX

— Lucy, ¿Qué te parecería tomar un café por el parque? —pregunto sonriente. Frote mis manos intentando brindarme algo de calor, por más pequeño que fuera.

— Lo siento —me disculpe. Pude percibir la decepción en sus ojos, cosa que me abatió ligeramente y aun con tanto frío supe que la alegría y calor que emanaba el castaño ya no estaba ahí— Hibiki de verdad lo siento, pero… tengo planes con Natsu.

No mentía, en realidad si tenía planes con el tortolito de Natsu. Pero había rechazado a Hibiki por otra razón, no esa… el chico no me gustaba.

— Oh, bueno… quizás en otra ocasión.

Y antes de que Natsu llegara Hibiki se fue, casi tan veloz como había llegado. Solté una pequeña risa avergonzada y apenada.

Uno diría que a los 14 años de edad los chicos siguen pensando que las chicas son "seres venidos de otro planeta y que se dedican a comer cerebros tipo zombie de película barata".

Pero no, al menos no conmigo.

— ¡Hey Lu! —grito a unos pasos detrás. Me gire para verlo de frente y volví a sonreír, aun frotándome las manos.

¡Odiaba el invierno!, en esta época yo me convertía en una muñeca helada que no podía ni dar un solo paso porque sentía que mis piernas se rompían. Y en realidad no estaba muy lejos de eso…

— Natsu —dije alegre. No le di tiempo de responderme, ya que sin perder ni un segundo más saque de la mochila que se encontraba detrás de mí una caja rectangular envuelta por un papel con diseños de llamas y un moño rojo brillante. Se lo di, y me observo intrigado— Tómalo.

Natsu dudo unos minutos, inspeccionaba el paquete con sus ojos jade como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar o algo así, y me exaspere un poco por su actitud ¡Quería tomar leche con chocolate urgentemente!

"_Natsu… si quieres te traigo el inspector de metales"_ pensé ya algo molesta. Cuando por arte de magia Natsu tomo la caja, aunque no la abrió. Aún.

— ¿Qué?, ¿no lo vas a abrir?

— ¿Qué es? —evadió mi pregunta con otra. Deje escapar un suspiro y una gota resbalo por mi sien. Natsu podía ser TAN lento a veces… ¡incluso una persona ciega se daría cuenta de lo que es ese paquete!

— Es un regalo bobo.

Sonreí al ver su expresión de asombro, y como era de esperarse en alguien como él, con rapidez rasgo el papel celofán y abrió la caja. Importándole poco el adorno de esta.

Abrió sus labios con sorpresa y saco el objeto que yo había guardado ahí.

— Lu… es, es la bufanda que vimos el otro día en esa tienda —asentí con la cabeza y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Natsu me calló con un, quizás demasiado, abrazo amoroso.

Mi pulso se acelero por la cercanía que teníamos, y más al descubrir que incluso con todo ese frío y nieve a nuestro alrededor Natsu estaba igual de caliente que una cálida tarde de verano.

"_¡Por Dios Lucy! Tienes que calmarte"_ pensé controlándome un poco.

— Gracias Lu —susurro en mi oído causándome un ligero cosquilleo que no duro mucho ya que deshizo el abrazo para ponerse la bufanda. Tenía líneas horizontales y verticales que daban la apariencia de escamas de dragón y era de color blanco, como la nieve que cubría las calles en esos momentos.

— Jaja pareces todo un dragón Natsu —comente divertida al verlo dar vueltas con su bufanda ya puesta. Se detuvo momentáneamente y no supe porque, pero me pareció ver un brillo malicioso en su mirada. Trague saliva— ¿Pa-pasa algo?

— ¿Un dragón, eh? —pregunto, aunque no sonó como una pregunta exactamente… sin darme tiempo de esquivarlo salto sobre mi gritando— ¡Rawr!

— ¡KYA!

La nieve sobrevoló un poco y volvió a caer sobre nosotros, cubriendo nuestra ropa y cosas con ella. Pero eso no detuvo a Natsu, que seguía encima de mí y gruñía imitando a un dragón repitiendo "¡Rawr!" a cada rato.

Sonrojada y ligeramente molesta yo trataba de quitármelo de encima, pero no lo logre. Y estuvimos como mínimo unos 15 minutos así, siendo observados continuamente por las personas que iban y venían por la calle y que decían "Pobres chicos, están drogados" y cosas parecidas.

No podía dejar de reír y Natsu tampoco.

— N-Natsu, ya basta jaja van a pensar que estamos locos —dije entre risas y cubriendo mi rostro, sentía mucha vergüenza.

Natsu dejo de imitar a un dragón y aparto mis manos de mi rostro para poder verme ¿Era mi imaginación o estaba sonrojado también?...

"_Imaginas cosas Lucy, imaginas cosas"._

— Está bien Lu, pero… prométeme algo ¿sí?

— ¿Qué cosa?

Se quedo en silencio un momento, como si dudara en decirme lo que quería. Me sentí nerviosa, sin comprender del todo la razón de eso.

Quizás… quizás porque Natsu rara vez guardaba silencio, o quizás porque ya me había acostumbrado demasiado a tener que callarlo a cada rato. O ambas.

— ¿Natsu…?

— Semiprincesa —me interrumpió atropelladamente y en voz baja, casi en susurro. Parpadee un par de veces, perpleja, creyendo que había oído mal. Pero la expresión de Natsu me hacía dudar.

Todavía confundida, y más avergonzada que antes –MUCHO más– dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

— ¿Disculpa?

"_¡LUCY IDIOTA!"_

Unas enormes ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared me invadieron, acompañadas de otras todavía más grandes de que la tierra, o más bien nieve, me tragase.

Natsu se percato de ello, ya que nervioso comenzó a balbucear incoherencias y se puso más rojo que el rojo.

— D-d-digo… y-yo quise decir que… q-que… ¡que tú serás mi princesa si yo soy un dragón! —Exclamó por fin después de varios intentos— … ¿s-si?...

Sin saber que hacer o decir al respecto me eche a reír tan estrepitosamente como pude, ganándome varios reclamos de parte de mi amigo peli rosa, que humeaba ligeramente de la cabeza y no podía estar más coloreado porque Dios era grande.

— ¡Lucy!, ¡n-no es gracioso!

— V-vale jaja perdón, perdón —dije como pude, y le enseñe la mejor sonrisa que tenía antes de añadir— Claro que seré tu princesa, pero como el buen dragón que eres deberás protegerme de todo, ¿vale?

Natsu asintió lentamente con la cabeza, y decidiendo que hacía demasiado frío nos levantamos y nos fuimos directo a su lujosa y enorme casa, digna de un político tan popular como su padre Igneel Dragneel.

El resto del día fue como los demás, aunque hacia demasiado frío como para jugar en su patio y no pude sacarme de la cabeza las palabras que me dijo tan inocentemente.

Se suponía que él me iba a proteger por ser su princesa pero… ¿no se suponía que el dragón siempre era el malo en las historias?

Según yo era así…

XoxoxoX

— ¡Papá por favor ya basta! —suplique desesperada e interponiéndome entre él y mi mamá, la cual lloraba desde hace un buen rato.

Todo había comenzado como una de sus recurrentes peleas de casados, pero no había logrado soportar que sin avisar mi padre hubiera cacheteado a mamá tan bruscamente. Simplemente, había cosas que yo no podía permitir.

— Lucy… vete… —murmuro con la voz quebrada. Se encontraba tirada en el piso, con las maños en puño y lloraba tanto que sus ojos ya se habían hinchado y estaban rojos. Sentí que mi pecho se estrujaba.

¿Por qué no se defendía?, ¿Por qué soportaba todo eso?

"_¿Por qué?..."_

— Mamá…

— ¡Hazte a un lado Lucy! —bramo cabreado y con un aura amenazante a su alrededor. Trague saliva, bastante nerviosa y asustada pero no me moví. Me mantuve de pie evitando que él pusiera un solo dedo encima de mi mamá— ¡HAZTE A UN LADO!

— ¡NO! —me negué. Apenas podía estar de pie, me temblaban las rodillas y mi pulso estaba demasiado acelerado. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo…

Pero aunque tuviera tanto miedo, yo… yo…

— ¡NO DEJARE QUE VUELVAS A HACERLE DAÑO A MAMÁ!, ¡NUNCA MÁS! —añadí, estaba llorando y mi voz había sonado algo rota, pero no me arrepentía de haber dicho eso. Y no mentía.

— Lucy…

— Tú… bastarda malcriada… —siseo con odio, y levanto su puño en dirección a mi rostro como si fuera a golpearme, pero no lo hizo.

Incapaz de articular palabra alguna observe como sacaba un pequeño objeto plateado del bolsillo de su traje y me apuntaba con él.

"_Un arma"…_

— ¡No Jude, detente! —chillo desconsolada mamá mientras me jalaba del brazo para apartarme de ahí, pero no podía reaccionar del todo. Aun seguía viendo aquel objeto metálico que brillaba con un toque tétrico. No podía moverme— ¡JUDE NO!

— Tú no eres mi hija…

"_Papá"…_

Y disparo. Salpicando con sangre la alfombra y varios muebles que había en el cuarto. Pero no era mi sangre, no era la mía… mis ojos se abrieron como platos horrorizada, sentí que algo era estrujado en mi interior con tanta violencia que se quebraba y solo un impotente y desgarrador lamento salió de mis labios.

— ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ!

Pero ya era muy tarde, Jude la había matado.

XoxoxoX

Oía muchas voces a mi alrededor, susurraban cosas, decían cosas, sin embargo los ignoraba… todo era ajeno a mí.

No quería estar ahí, no quería que eso en verdad estuviera pasando… debía ser un sueño, si eso… ¿solo estaba soñando, verdad?, en cualquier momento iba a despertar ¿verdad?...

Si no era así, no quería vivir… no sin ella a mi lado, no sin mi madre conmigo…

— Lucy —oí como me llamaba, pero como a todos los presentes en el cementerio lo ignore. Le necesitaba, no lo iba a negar pero… ¿Cómo diablos iba a comprender como me sentía en esos momentos? Él tenía a un padre que lo quería, que aunque no pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado le seguía queriendo, y su madre vivía. No podría entenderme…— Lucy —repitió.

Cabizbaja me di la vuelta, quedando uno enfrente del otro. Intente sonreírle, en serio lo intente, pero creo que solo hubiera añadido un estilo aun más tétrico y depresivo a mi apariencia, así que no lo hice.

— Hola Natsu.

Unas cuantas gotas de agua caían ya del cielo y la gente comenzó a dispersarse. En un par de minutos solo quedamos él y yo frente a la fría y reciente tumba donde ahora viviría Layla, mi madre.

Me observo con conmoción e hizo una mueca que no supe identificar.

Nos quedamos en silencio, durante un buen rato. Yo no quería hablar, y Natsu no sabía que decir.

Porque a final de cuentas siempre era así, podíamos ser los mejores amigos, podíamos ser inseparables, pero no éramos iguales… no podíamos comprendernos totalmente. Y este, era uno de esos momentos donde recordaba eso.

— Natsu… tengo miedo —musite.

— Lo sé —me respondió distante y evitando derramar lágrimas innecesarias.

Sé que debí abrazarlo con fuerza, se que debí llorar en su hombro y desahogar mis penas, pero no lo hice. Solo nos quedamos ahí, sin pronunciar nada más, sumidos en un completo e incómodo silencio como si fuéramos dos completos desconocidos.

Desconocidos… la palabra que mejor nos define, definitivamente.

XoxoxoX

Aplausos ensordecedores reinaban en todo el salón desvaneciendo mis recuerdos. Y no supe si sentirme feliz o extrañada por eso.

Mi sueño no era la gran cosa en realidad, solo… solo quería que los niños no tuvieran que sufrir todo lo que yo sufrí. No quería que sus padres los maltrataran, ni que tuvieran que estar solos. Solo quería eso.

¿Tan extraño era?

Bueno… con sueños del futuro de personas como Lisanna de "mi vida es perfecta y solo quiero que siga igual" entendía un poco él porque me aplaudían y admiraran tanto, aunque fuera solo unas horas, minutos o segundos. En realidad daba igual.

Y ya ligeramente avergonzada por la situación escondí mi rostro en el primer libro que cogí de mi mochila, no sin antes ver como Levy y Erza me sonreían con dulzura. También les sonreí.

Pero al percatarme de que cierto chico de cabellos rosas no dejaba de mirar mi espalda sentí escalofríos y deshice mi sonrisa. Desde que lo vi en la cafetería supe que era él, mi Natsu… con una nueva y horrible personalidad.

Bufe por lo bajo y un sentimiento incómodo revolvió mi estómago. No debía hablarle, no debía siquiera mirarlo.

Todavía no superaba que hubiera roto nuestra promesa, todavía me dolía recordarlo.

— _¡Lucy! Te prometo que siempre que use esta bufanda pensare en ti. Y siempre podrás contar conmigo ¿sí? ¡Es una promesa!_

¿Promesa, cuál promesa? Puras palabras huecas sin significado, solo eso.

"Natsu… ¿Qué nos paso?, ¿Dónde quedaron aquellos días felices?, ¿Dónde quedo ese niño hiperactivo de bufanda blanca que se preocupaba por todos?, ¿Dónde quedo mi amor por ti?..."

Ah… claro, en la tumba de mi madre.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_Es oficial… estoy fumada ._. (?)_

_¡OMG! Puede que exagere pero este capítulo no me convenció en lo absoluto, es más… al leerlo de nuevo me dio cosa e.e y es de las cosas más largas que he escrito._

_Bue, el pasado de Lucy ya se reveló, o más bien un "pequeño" pedazo de este, y pues… ¿ya se dan una ligera idea de porque Natsu y Lucy dejaron de ser amigos? Y ¿Por qué Lucy se cambio el apellido a Ashley? Si es así, díganmelo porque el que acierte en ambas cosas recibirá un one shot con la pareja que quiera de FT ;D_

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~_

_¿Review?_


	6. La decisión de Igneel ¡Vete al infierno!

_¡Gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado! Como me animaron la semana les tengo una sorpresita en el cap. de hoy mis queridos lectores~ *ríe como psicópata* (?) ¡Así que a leer!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen esa es la cruel realidad. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para que pierdan su tiempo leyendo estas historias (?)_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**VICTIMS OF LOVE"**

**Capítulo 6. "La decisión de Igneel ¡Vete al infierno!".**

**GENERAL POV.**

Un joven de cabellos azabaches y mirada escarlata caminaba con tranquilidad por uno de los amplios pasillos de aquella mansión el cual estaba adornado con pinturas, jarrones y un sinfín de cosas más frente de las paredes, todos ellos de gran valor y precio aunque a él le eran completamente indiferentes, después de todo la riqueza y el poder nunca le habían interesado del todo.

Vestía con un traje de gala negro y mantenía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras miraba por la ventana que había a su izquierda la esplendorosa vista de Magnolia.

Siempre había considerado extraño que su tío mandara a construir esa mansión justo afueras de la ciudad, en una de las montañas que había alrededor, pero cuando iba de visita y veía esa vista… lo extraño lo dejaba a un lado. Su tío era un hombre de gustos exquisitos. No podía ni quería negarlo.

— Cheney-sama —le llamo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Vio de reojo a un pequeño anciano que a pesar de que apenas podía mantenerse en pie le sonreía con verdadero cariño— El señor Igneel lo espera en su habitación de trabajo.

— Lo sé —le hizo saber sin ninguna emoción en su voz, como siempre. El anciano agrando su sonrisa al ver que no había cambiado nada en esos tres meses sin verlo.

— ¿Y porque no fue a verlo Cheney-sama? —cuestiono curioso, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Siempre que él visitaba la mansión iba directo a ese pasillo para mirar a través de las ventanas.

— Por nada en especial.

No dijo más, se dio la vuelta y regreso por el pasillo pasando a un lado del anciano y en dirección a la habitación que su tío usaba para trabajar.

No tardo mucho en llegar, en realidad no estaba lejos, solo se había desviado un poco de ahí y como ya sabía la mansión de memoria no necesitaba que los sirvientes lo guiaran. Siempre había sido de esas personas independientes.

Una vez llego a la habitación toco suavemente la puerta. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando una joven vestida de sirvienta y con expresión neutra en su rostro le abrió la puerta y le indico que pasara.

Lo hizo y la joven salió de la habitación volviendo a cerrar la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible. No había nadie a parte de su tío y él adentro.

— ¡Rogue! —exclamo alegre el hombre que estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá rojo a unos cuantos pasos.

Sus cabellos rojos como el fuego no pasaban desapercibidos ante nadie y su mirada verde jade ciertamente encerraba muchos misterios, pero Igneel siempre había sido un hombre despreocupado y en cierto modo infantil, nunca dejaba de sonreír.

— Hola Igneel —le saludo formalmente, Igneel rió estrepitosamente.

— Vamos, vamos… ya te he dicho que no seas tan formal conmigo Rogue. Puede que tu padre sea un retraído de la sociedad pero yo no. Ven, toma asiento —señalo la silla que estaba a un lado, Rogue suspiro y obedeció, ahora sonreía ligeramente.

— No tiene que ver mi padre tío, yo siempre he sido así.

— Lo sé. Como envidio a tu padre, ojala mi hijo fuera como tú… últimamente no ha sido el mismo, anda desatado y los reportes de la escuela no paran de llegar —suspiro frustrado mientras Rogue lo observaba en silencio, invitándolo a continuar— Creo que solo sigue en "Phantom Lord" por mis influencias…

— O porque es muy peligroso para el mundo —comento con cierto aire de diversión. Igneel volvió a reír.

— Jaja puede que sí. Pero eso no importa. Rogue, no te he mandado a llamar por nada, en realidad hay algo que quiero decirte.

El pelinegro observo a su tío con curiosidad, su repentina y poco usual seriedad significaba que era un asunto muy importante… o simplemente quería jugarle una broma pesada, sabiendo cómo era el hombre no podía descartar lo segundo.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Tiene que ver con los Heartfilia.

Silencio.

Rogue arqueo una ceja sorprendido, y abrió su boca para decir algo pero inmediatamente la volvió a cerrar. Sinceramente no se esperaba que tuviera algo que ver con esa familia, después de todo los Dragneel y los Heartfilia eran rivales desde siempre.

¿Por qué su tío quería hablarle de ellos a él?, más bien… ¿Qué tenía él que ver con todo eso?

— Yo creí que se odiaban —dijo al fin. Igneel negó suavemente con la cabeza, aun sonreía pero su sonrisa lucia diferente, más apagada.

— No es odio, simplemente… no congeniamos, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos mantengamos en contacto. Hace un par de días Jude me llamo por teléfono —hablo Igneel algo abrumado, al ver que su sobrino no entendía muy bien a donde iba la cosa agrego— Quería pedirme un favor.

— ¿Qué clase de favor tío? —cuestiono. Igneel contuvo una carcajada ante la actitud del pelinegro. Siempre tan serio, tan atento, si tan solo Natsu fuera como él…

— Vamos, quita esa cara larga no es nada serio hombre —le dio una palmadas en la espalda, y como no supo medir su descomunal fuerza el aire casi se le va Rogue. Esta vez no aguanto su risa.

— Tío por favor, pareces un adolescente —se quejo tratando de recuperar el aire y un poco avergonzado.

— Bueno ya, no es para tanto Rogue… ¿conoces a la hija de Jude?

— No. Pero si tengo entendido quien es, ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— Se llama Lucy, era una antigua amiga de Natsu.

No se sorprendió al oírle decir eso, ya lo sabía. Cuando tenían 14 Natsu no paraba de hablar sobre ella y lo maravillosa que era, incluso le presumió más de una vez su bufanda blanca, bueno, hasta que dejaron de hablarse después de "eso".

— Ya sé, eran los mejores amigos inseparables hasta que la madre de Lucy murió y se distancio de Natsu, dejaron de verse y fue cuando Natsu se convirtió en un patán. Ya conozco la historia de memoria Igneel —aseguro molesto antes de cruzarse de brazos.

— Bueno, si fue algo así —comento divertido y aligerando un poco el tenso ambiente que se había formado— Pero no dejaron de verse por esa razón. ¿Sabes que fue Jude el que mato a su esposa cierto? —Rogue asintió— Para Lucy fue… un shock, no pudo mirar a su padre a la cara durante al menos dos meses, y tuvo que asistir a varias terapias durante ese tiempo. Ya había dejado de ser la amiga de Natsu en ese entonces, porque estaba demasiado deprimida y porque… porque personalmente yo le pedí a Natsu que ya no la frecuentara.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Rogue con una mueca de disgusto— Pero… ¿Por qué?, creí que te agradaba que fueran amigos.

— Si me agradaba, me sigue agradando la idea en realidad. Pero el día de la muerte de Layla me entere de varios rumores sobre mí, y no eran del todo buenos… Layla y yo fuimos amigos en la secundaria y preparatoria, los mejores a decir verdad. Y hasta que conoció a Jude era muy unido a ella, también me había enamorado pero preferí callar —suspiro y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, recordando aquellos viejos tiempos en los que todavía se llevaba bien con Jude Heartfilia. Casi parecía una mentira que antes fueron amigos— Todos nos llevábamos de maravilla, Layla y Jude se casaron y yo conocí a Grandine, mi actual esposa. Y cada quien tomo su camino, hasta que Jude comenzó a tener pleitos con ella, creía que lo engañaba y como yo fui el único chico verdaderamente cercano a Layla pensó que éramos amantes, fue cuando los Dragneel y los Heartfilia dejaron de ser camaradas…

Layla por miedo dejo de hablarme, pero permitió que nuestros hijos fueran amigos aun cuando nosotros no nos viéramos y fue un buen plan, pero no contábamos con que Jude se encelara de más y la matara. No quise que hubiera más problemas entre nosotros, si Natsu y Lucy seguían siendo amigos podría pasar algo más y no tenía ganas de que Jude me odiara no solo por haberle "robado" a su esposa sino también a su hija.

— Y le dijiste a Natsu que dejara de verla —termino Rogue la oración, estaba enfadado, no podía negarlo. Esa había sido una de las tantas causas de que su primo ahora fuera un demonio pero comprendía los motivos de Igneel, no podía juzgarlo.

Igneel en silencio asintió.

— Es algo estúpido, y no entiendo a donde quieres llegar —mascullo tratando de esconder su enojo. Igneel volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Ya, a eso voy… Lucy no quiso seguir viviendo con Jude y pidió a la corte que le cambiaran el apellido por el de soltera de Layla, "Ashley". Y decidió vivir por su cuenta, fue a parar a un orfanato a pesar de las quejas de Jude y este por miedo a que le pasara algo le pidió a una pariente lejana, Metallicana, que la adoptara. Así lo hizo y ha vivido con ella los últimos 4 años…

Pero Metallicana no es rica y ya no puede mantener a Lucy ya que tiene que cuidar a su hijo y a dos amigos de este, por eso ha mandado aquí a Lucy a petición de Jude. Él quiere que yo cuide de ella.

Una vez Igneel termino de hablar el pelinegro no supo que decir con exactitud. Había sido más, MUCHO más de lo que esperaba.

Jude era un hombre orgulloso, demasiado quizás, y que le pidiera a Igneel Dragneel cuidar a su hija era… inesperado. En verdad se preocupaba por ella, aunque cuatro años después no servían de nada su cariño y preocupación…

Trago saliva, inquieto –cosa rara en él– y observo fijamente y con seriedad al hombre pelirrojo.

— Aceptaste —no era una pregunta, estaba totalmente seguro de que su tío había aceptado, no era tonto— ¿Y por qué me cuentas esto?

— Quería saber si podía vivir contigo. No tengo mucho tiempo disponible para cuidar de ella aquí en la casa —le respondió Igneel mostrando fastidio— Y dudo mucho que le agrade la idea de tener que ver a gente de la mafia cada semana.

— No puede —negó rápidamente. No le agradaba la idea de tener que vivir con una chica y su padre no era tan tolerante— Y pienso que deberías dejar de verlos, por algo la gente ha comenzado a pensar que eres un político corrupto —agrego.

— Jaja, da igual Rogue. Black Fullbuster es mi mejor amigo, y Grandine se lleva de maravilla con Ul, no voy a meterlos a la cárcel por hacer apuestas ilegales de vez en cuando y traficar armas a países en guerra, en realidad ellos son buenas personas en el trabajo equivocado —rió divertido a pesar de la mirada asesina que le mandaba el pelinegro— Y Gray es el mejor amigo de Natsu, creo que es una buena influencia para el dragoncito.

— Como sea… no puede —contesto mirando a otro punto de la habitación. Oyó que Igneel suspiraba y un extraño presentimiento se hizo presente.

— Ya me lo temía, bueno… supongo que no hay opción…

— ¿Le dirás que no a Jude? —pregunto esperanzado.

¡Qué idiota! Conocía a su tío muy bien, cuando daba su palabra la cumplía aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Y si había prometido que cuidaría de Lucy eso haría, no importaba como.

— No, yo la cuidare. Bueno yo no pero… Natsu puede —Rogue se dio la vuelta tan rápido como pudo para verlo de frente de nuevo, creyendo que había escuchado mal ¿Se mofaba de él verdad?

Tenía que ser eso, ¡no era posible que Igneel hablara en serio!

— Es broma… —murmuro, no sabiendo si para sí mismo o para su tío.

— Es en serio Rogue. Ya tome mi decisión, Lucy vivirá con Natsu a partir de hoy mismo —respondió con firmeza y sin dudar.

Rogue se encontraba confuso y todavía sin creerle del todo, pero no se opuso, en primera porque no tenía el derecho de hacerlo y en segunda porque Igneel no cambiaria de opinión ni aunque los alienígenas llegaran en ese momento para invadir la Tierra.

Se sintió extraño por pensar en ese posible suceso pero lo dejo pasar, eso ocurría cuando no tomaba su humeante y deliciosa taza de café negro en la mañana. Oh, diablos… cuanto pagaría por tener una en esos momentos.

— Bueno… supongo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión. Solo espero que Natsu no te mate después…

— Jaja, ese pequeño dragón no podría ni tocarme un cabello. Es bueno peleando pero le faltan cien años de experiencia para meterse conmigo —dijo confianzudo Igneel, Rogue soltó una carcajada inevitablemente— ¿Tienes su número no? Mándale en un mensaje la buena noticia de mi parte.

— Tsk, creo que yo paso tío…

— Si lo haces podrás tomar todas las tazas de café que quieras hasta que tu chofer venga por ti~

— Hecho —acepto rápidamente. Vaya, su sobrino era fácilmente manipulable cuando había café de por medio…

— Gracias Roguito~ sabía que podía contar contigo —canturreo agradecido, calló al escuchar el gruñido del pelinegro por haberle llamado así. Tomo una copa de vino que se encontraba en el escritorio de a un lado y le dio un sorbo observando como Rogue se levantaba de la silla y caminaba a la puerta con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

— Me retiro tío, voy por algo de café —y dicho esto salió del cuarto, dejándolo solo de nuevo. Suspiro antes de darle otro sorbo a su copa.

Sabía que podía contar con Rogue para darle el mensaje a Natsu y creía que Lucy no tomaría tan mal la noticia, pero… el problema era su problemático hijo, él sería capaz de aventarse desde un edificio de cincuenta pisos antes que compartir habitación con una chica, más si se trataba de Lucy…

Solo esperaba que tuviera un poco de sentido común y no exagerara al saberlo pero tratándose de Natsu uno nunca se sabía que esperar. Quizá debía prepararse a las consecuencias de su decisión, Natsu en definitiva trataría de matarlo…

XoxoxoX

Rogue ya se había alejado lo suficiente del cuarto donde estaba su tío como para pensar con más calma las cosas. Caminaba directo a la cocina, en busca de un poco de su preciado tesoro: el café.

Y en lo que llegaba escribía un mensaje para su primo el Dragneel, tecleando sin parar su celular.

No estaba seguro de que poner, no quería alterarlo demasiado aunque una pequeña parte de si mismo le recordaba con insistencia que no tendría ninguna otra oportunidad para torturar a Natsu de ese modo, obviamente la ignoro, aunque no fue tan discreto en su mensaje.

"_Natsu, te tengo una buena noticia y una mala… la buena es que tu padre te manda a saludar, la mala es que tendrás que compartir tu departamento con una chica que debes cuidar y además esa chica es Lucy Heartfilia, no, espera… son dos noticias malas, bueno da igual._

_Ten un buen día._

_Atte. Rogue C."_

Rió para sí mismo al leer el mensaje de nuevo, revisando que no tuviera ni una sola falta de ortografía –no las toleraba– y una vez cerciorado de que todo estuviera bien presiono el botón de "enviar".

Guardo su celular en una de las bolsas de su chaqueta negra y pensando en trivialidades sin importancia llego por fin a la cocina, cuando su celular vibro y lo saco totalmente extrañado.

Natsu nunca respondía los mensajes que le mandaba, y si lo hacia se tomaba su tiempo, 3 o 4 horas, no cinco minutos.

Sin fijarse en el remitente del mensaje que le había llegado lo abrió y leyó. Al instante una sonrisa socarrona surgió de sus labios.

"_¡Oye adicto a la cafeína! ¿Qué onda?, ¿Sigues de emo como siempre no? Pues alégrate bastardo. Llego a Japón en 2 semanas, ya no tienes porque extrañarme más. El viejo te manda saludos, y yo… yo un mensaje de texto. _

_Atte. S.E (el tío más guay que has conocido en tu emo y corta vida)_

_PD. Yuki te envía abrazos y besos (¡Puaj!)."_

— Le he dicho que no me llame emo maldición —mascullo y volvió a guardar su celular. Bueno, daba igual… cuando lo viera le daría un merecido castigo, lo único que en esos momentos importaba era tomar unas buenas tazas de café para desestresarse, y que su mejor amigo le hubiera mandado un mensaje desde Londres lo alegraba un poco— ¿Dos semanas eh?... no está mal.

XoxoxoX

**NATSU POV.**

— No olviden traer su ensayo sobre las corrientes literarias para la próxima semana, nos vemos mañana —las chicas suspiraron embelesadas y Mystogan abandono el salón. Puse una mueca de asco, ¿Cómo podían suspirar por un profesor de español común y corriente?

Las chicas definitivamente estaban locas, incluso Erza se comportaba extraño cuando ese tipo daba la clase. Y decir eso ya era mucho…

Al menos estaba seguro de algo… este día ya era una total mierda y no podía ponerse peor. Faltaba poco para que llegara el profesor de deportes, Gildarts, y nos diera la clase para poder salir de este reclusorio.

Me desesperaba tener a Lucy enfrente mío y que ni siquiera se hubiera volteado para pedirme prestada la goma o algo por el estilo, ni un "hola" de su parte y no era tonto, ella ya me había reconocido.

Entonces… ¿Por qué no me hablaba?

Ah, vale… ya sé que no la consolé cuando más lo necesitaba, pero el viejo me dijo que debía distanciarme de ella un tiempo para no crear malentendidos con Jude, ¡y vaya tiempo nos tomamos!

La idea era no hablarle seis meses, no es mi culpa que ella se haya mudado antes de eso y que no nos viéramos cuatro largos y tediosos años. Cuatro años en los que habíamos cambiado, yo ahora era un mujeriego playboy rebelde y ella… bueno, Lucy era… una rubia con buen cuerpo.

"_¡Maldición! Se nota que soy hombre"_ pensé con disgusto al darme cuenta de que lo único que había cambiado en Lucy es que ahora no es una chica con pecho plano y no otra cosa.

Haber… parecía ser más reservada que antes, al menos conmigo, y su sueño era el mismo. Entonces… ¿en que había cambiado aparte de su físico?

Según yo en nada, o eso aparentaba ella.

— Mierda —hable entre dientes mientras la observaba enviarle recaditos a Levy, ya que la muy ingenua no quería pararse de su lugar y que el profesor la viera levantada cuando llegara.

Erza adelantaba su tarea o los trabajos o yo que sé, el punto es que estaba muy concentrada escribiendo algo es su libreta y Gray dormitaba en su pupitre, no tenía nada que hacer ni alguien con quien platicar.

Lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ese sofocante salón y dejar de pensar en Lucy unos segundos cuando mucho, tenerla en frente de mi no era agradable.

Iba a recargarme en mi pupitre para dormir una pequeña siesta igual que Gray cuando mis oídos captaron la el inicio de la canción "Whispers in the Dark" de Skillet, el tono que tenia para los mensajes.

"_¿Quién me manda un mensaje en clase?"_

De seguro era un número equivocado, o uno de esos mensajes spam.

Deje que sonara un rato más pero como el mugroso aparato no guardaba silencio y Gildarts entro al salón pocos segundos después tuve que sacarlo disimuladamente y checar el mensaje del demonio. Juraba que si era Lisanna con otro de sus mensajes de amor tiraba por la ventana el celular.

Al leer lo que venía escrito en el mensaje el color se fue de mi rostro, y supuse que me puse tan pálido como si fuera un fantasma recién salido de la tumba. Para estar seguro de que mi mente no me jugaba una fea y sucia broma lo leí de nuevo, pero no eran imaginaciones mías. Oh no, ¡no y no!

— Mierda… —repetí en voz baja. No podía ser cierto, Rogue debía estar mintiendo… Lucy… ella… ¡¿ELLA IBA A VIVIR CONMIGO?! ¿Y mi padre lo había aceptado? ¡Al diablo con el buen día que me deseaba Rogue, esto sí que podía empeorar!

— Lamento el retraso chicos, el director me mantuvo ordenando unos papeles y…

— ¡NO LO ACEPTO!, ¡QUE SE VAYA AL INFIERNO EL VIEJO! —alce la voz cabreado, levantándome de mi lugar de golpe y chocando los puños contra este. Todo el grupo guardo silencio y Gildarts alzo una ceja interrogante, solo entonces me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y hecho.

— Dragneel, ¿podría abstenerse de dar su opinión sobre lo que hizo el director, sentarse y cerrar la boca de una buena vez?

— S-si profesor…

Después de todo… un mensaje acosador de Lisanna no habría sido tan terrible como pensaba...

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_¡Nuestro querido y emo Rogue hizo presencia! Y para aclarar malentendidos futuros es el primo de Natsu._

_Razón por la que Lucy y Natsu dejaron de hablarse/verse/quererse (?) ¡ACLARADA! Y también apareció Igneel, mucha emoción por un solo capitulo *3* también ya se explico porque es un político "corrupto" y quiénes son los padres de Gray, que saldrán más adelante…_

_Y… ¿Saben quién es el chico más guay que Rogue ha conocido en su corta y emo vida? Vamos, no está difícil xD ¡Natsu y Lucy tendrán que vivir juntos! -Fangirlness Kya's- _

_La persona que gano un one shot con la pareja que quiera de FT por haber estado más cerca de la verdad es… ¡Cana Lawiet-san! ¡Felicidades, reclama tu premio!_

_Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~_

_¿Review?_


	7. La pesadilla ha comenzado

_¡Buenos días/tardes/noches! ¡Por fin Natsu revelara la verdad!, y él y Lucy comenzaran a vivir juntos, Muahaha. Perdón por el retraso de la actualización *snif*_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen esa es la cruel realidad. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para que pierdan su tiempo leyendo estas historias (?)_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**VICTIMS OF LOVE"**

**Capítulo 7. "La pesadilla ha comenzado".**

**Erza POV.**

— Lamento el retraso chicos, el director me mantuvo ordenando unos papeles y… —Gildarts no pudo terminar su disculpa al entrar al salón ya que repentinamente Natsu se levanto de su lugar y grito.

— ¡NO LO ACEPTO!, ¡QUE SE VAYA AL INFIERNO EL VIEJO!

Todos los ojos curiosos de nuestros compañeros se posaron en él y durante unos escasos segundos nadie dijo nada.

— Dragneel, ¿podría abstenerse de dar su opinión sobre lo que hizo el director, sentarse y cerrar la boca de una buena vez? —pregunto Gildarts notablemente irritado, trague saliva con nerviosismo.

Una de las reglas en esta escuela era NUNCA hacer enojar a Gildarts, era mucho peor que Laxus enojado, todos le teníamos miedo cuando se encontraba así y Natsu no era la excepción…

— S-si profesor… —titubeo y se sentó sin perder el tiempo. Abrí de par en par mis ojos por la sorpresa y aunque quise decir algo las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta.

Natsu había obedecido a un profesor… ¡sin rechistar nada!, ¡ni un insulto o una seña obscena! Y por si fuera poco se veía asustado, pero no parecía ser a causa del regaño de Gildarts, era por algo más…

Apreté mis puños frustrada aun observando a Natsu. La clase oficialmente ya había comenzado pero no le preste mucha atención, esto era mucho más importante.

Natsu pocas veces demostraba miedo, en realidad solo cuando yo los amenazaba a él y a Gray, o cuando Lisanna andaba cerca, y estaba segura que ni la loca peliblanca ni yo teníamos algo que ver, ¿así que por qué temblaba tanto?

No lo entendí del todo, pero solo hallaba una explicación a eso, por más extraño que resultase: Lucy.

XoxoxoX

**GRAY POV.**

Estábamos a punto de terminar la clase, y ya estaba bastante harto de esto.

Por culpa del idiota de Natsu y su "queja" hacia el director, Gildarts decidió que no iríamos a jugar básquetbol como acostumbrábamos hacer, y en su lugar nos iba a dictar la teoría del deporte durante los cincuenta minutos de clase.

¡A duras penas sentía mi mano derecha!, e incluso Erza tenía problemas para escribir todo lo que nos dictaba, parecía un esquizofrénico hablando sin parar. Estupendo, y yo que pensaba que Gildarts era "normal"…

"_¡Diablos! Natsu esto no se va a quedar así…"_ pensé tratando de hallar una venganza convincente en contra de él. No sabía si lo había hecho a propósito o no, pero me importaba un reverendo comino. Ya era hora de que alguien le regresará sus travesuras y ese iba a ser yo.

Revise con disimulo el reloj de pared que estaba un poco arriba del pizarrón, todavía faltaban quince minutos para que Gildarts se fuera y las clases acabaran por el día… ¡no iba a aguantar tanto!

Rechine los dientes, y Gildarts no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejar de dictarnos.

Iba a continuar escribiendo cuando un avión de papel llego volando a mi libreta, fruncí el ceño extrañado y aun así lo abrí y leí. Era de Erza, esa perfecta letra cursiva no podía ser de nadie más.

"_**Gray… Natsu y yo vamos a salir del salón, tú vienes con nosotros. Necesitamos hablar. PD: Ustedes serán la distracción… "**_

Arrugué la hoja de papel y le lancé una mirada fugaz a la pelirroja.

Seguía escribiendo el dictado, ni siquiera parecía que me había mandado algo, y ella no acostumbraba querer salirse de clase. Maldije por lo bajo y pase mi mirada a Natsu, que me veía fijamente, él ya sabía el plan y se suponía que seriamos la distracción… detesto cuando esto pasa, pero no hay opción…

¡Al diablo el dictado de Gildarts, me duele la mano!

— ¡Estás loco Natsu, es más que obvio que One Piece es mejor anime que Bleach! —grite al aire logrando captar la atención de todos.

Al principio Natsu se quedo callado, mirándome con cara de "Ey Gray, has perdido la razón" y desesperándome un poco hasta que logro captar mi mensaje. Sonrió con diversión.

— ¡Tú eres el loco, Bleach es mejor!, ¡One Piece es puro relleno!

— ¡Eso es Naruto tarado! —y entonces Gildarts metió sus cartas al asunto.

— ¡Cállense los dos! —Grito, ambos guardamos silencio— Erza, llévalos a la dirección por un reporte para que limpien las canchas en la tarde, por favor.

¡Ta Da! misión cumplida.

— Claro profesor —respondió seria, se levanto de su pupitre dejando a un lado la libreta y camino hacia la puerta, como si fuera un imán Natsu y yo la seguimos y para darle un poco más de drama a la escena agachamos la cabeza y aparentamos arrepentimiento, creo que Natsu hasta fingió un par de sollozos.

Reí en voz baja por eso, pero al salir del salón y alejarnos un par de metros de este Erza se detuvo, y recordé la verdadera razón de todo ese teatro que habíamos hecho.

Sentí que a un lado de mi, Natsu se encogía a causa de la voz de Erza.

— Bien… creo que ahora podemos hablar sin interrupciones. Natsu, ¿Qué diablos paso hace rato en el salón?

— Um… ¿Gray empezó una pelea de la manera más ñoña que existe? —pregunto dudoso. Le pegue en las costillas y me miro con enojo. Ese era el Natsu que yo recordaba, no el que se pone de marica por un simple regaño de Gildarts.

Erza suspiro y se dio la vuelta, quedando enfrente de ambos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y no parecía muy contenta que digamos, ugh, seguía preguntándome que es lo que le había visto. Ah, claro… una muy bella sonrisa, un carácter dulce cuando no está enojada y un cuerpo para morirse.

— No me refiero a eso Natsu… —murmuro con cara de pocos amigos, sentí escalofríos, lo más probable es que Natsu igual— Gritaste "No lo acepto, que se vaya al infierno el viejo" y dudo que haya sido por lo que dijo Gildarts, además tu rostro reflejaba miedo, dinos que pasó.

— Erza no es nada grave, no creo que les interese —dijo rápidamente y sacudiendo ambas manos. Él no era el tipo de chicos que guarda secretos, y menos a sus mejores amigos. Erza tenía razón, algo no andaba bien.

— Oh vamos Flamita, ¿desde cuándo eres tan miedoso? —carraspeé y sonreí lo mejor que pude, no fue difícil— Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para todo y seamos sinceros, ¿Qué puede ser tan malo para no querer decirnos? Ya sabemos que tu padre ve a la mafia, que eres un playboy a más no poder, que una psicótica te acosa día y noche y que eres adicto a las comidas picantes. Tu vida no nos sorprende.

Natsu dudo unos segundos, por nuestra parte Erza y yo lo observábamos en silencio, ambos con una sonrisa que significaba claramente "no importa lo que digas o hagas estaremos contigo".

— Odio que tengas razón Hielito —dijo y revolvió su cabello, solté una carcajada.

— Siempre la tengo Flamita.

— Como sea… mi viejo me acaba de dar una mala pasada…

— ¿Igneel? —pregunto confundida Erza, Natsu asintió y como hace rato en el salón lucia bastante nervioso, incluso ¿asustado?

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —quise quitarme la duda, Igneel era un buen tipo. No por nada era el mejor amigo de mi padre.

— Me ha encargado cuidar a una chica, debe vivir conmigo… —explico.

¿Eso era todo?, Erza y yo compartimos una mirada de decepción, en cierto modo. Natsu debería estar feliz de compartir departamento con una chica, de seguro terminaba ligándosela.

— No encuentro el problema —comento Erza antes de cruzarse de brazos. Creo que estaba molesta por haber tenido que salirse de la clase solo para esto, yo en cambio le agradecía a Dios no tener más tiempo una mugrosa pluma en la mano.

— ¿Cómo que no le encuentras el problema Erza?, ¡Es horrible! —Exclamo apretando los puños, y añadió— La chica que tiene que vivir conmigo es… es Lucy.

Nos quedamos callados, intentado procesar lo que nos acababa de decir. Y no pudiendo evitarlo gritamos lo más fuerte posible y al unísono.

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!

¡Natsu tenía que estar mintiendo!

**NATSU POV.**

Me cubrí los oídos cuando ellos gritaron, y cerré los ojos momentáneamente.

Para que mentir, sabía más que bien que reaccionarían así si se los decía, pero no contaba con el agudo timbre de Erza al gritar, ¡casi sangraba de los oídos!

Apostaba a que las personas al otro lado del mundo habían podido escucharlos también, maldición…

— ¡Ya cállense!, ¿quieren que toda la escuela lo sepa o qué? —pregunte ya menos aterrado y más cabreado.

Bajaron la cabeza, en señal de vergüenza supuse, y por fin pude descubrirme los odios y abrir los ojos, suspire intranquilo.

"_Por fin…"_

— Entonces… —Erza intento romper ese incómodo ambiente que nos rodeaba, alzo la cabeza de nuevo. Sus ojos mostraban un sentimiento que no supe identificar—¿Hablas en serio?...

— Nunca bromearía con algo así Erza —respondí con sinceridad, Erza suspiro y Gray también.

— Demonios —murmuro esta vez Gray, se mordía el labio inferior como siempre que se preocupaba— ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Lucy?

Sentí escalofríos y negué con la cabeza sin perder ni un segundo más ¡Diablos no!, ¿Cómo iba a decírselo?

"Oye, adivina que. Mi padre me ha dicho que debemos vivir juntos como si lo de hace cuatro años nunca hubiera pasado, ¿verdad que es una idea genial?" no podía ir y decir aquello como si nada, en primer lugar Lucy me cae mal.

Y en segundo lugar… no tenía nada de genial la idea.

Mi vida era un fiasco, uno grande por cierto.

— No, ¿en qué cojones estás pensando Gray? ¡Es imposible que pueda hablarle, y mucho menos decirle esto! —protesté entre molesto e incrédulo. Él no era TAAAAN idiota como para no darse cuenta de lo obvio.

— ¡Pero debe saberlo!

Mentira, si que era idiota.

— Gray no inicies un pleito y Natsu, tranquilízate, ¿quieres?

— Pero… —Gray calló, simplemente no valía la pena intentar discutir con Erza, siempre ganaba— Ok… haber "genio", si no planeas decirle a Lucy esto… ¿cómo vivirán juntos?, ¿la vas a drogar o qué?

— Si la fuera a drogar sería para sacarla de mi vida, no para adentrarla —respondí con una sonrisa sarcástica. Aunque la idea era tentadora…

Joder, estúpido Gray y sus estúpidas ideas. Por suerte tenía a alguien muy racional de mi lado, y ese alguien era Erza, que hasta ese momento volvió a hablar.

— Ni piensen que vamos a drogar a alguien —nos regaño, como una madre a sus dos hijos traviesos— Si no quieres decirle la noticia… um, Gray lo hará. Pero al menos respóndeme algo Natsu —Gray ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo necesario para protestar. Yo asentí con la cabeza, muy despacio, y con una vaga idea de que es lo que ella querría preguntarme. Tardó un poco en buscar las palabras pero al fin dijo lo esperado por todos— ¿Qué harás una vez Lucy se haya mudado contigo?

— Creo que es bastante obvio —dije con fastidio, pero seguía sonriendo todavía. Ambos negaron con la cabeza, decepcionados, y alegrados, de que en cierto modo yo siguiera siendo el mismo— Hare de su vida conmigo un infierno tan grande que no dudará dos veces en mudarse y me dejará en paz. Problema resuelto.

— Problema resuelto —repitieron, sonriendo.

Como si las cosas fueran tan fáciles… mis problemas apenas comenzaban, y ojala lo hubiera sabido. Habría muchos líos de hoy en adelante, demasiados, y para variar, librarme de cierta rubia no sería tan fácil como imagine. Después de todo… aun tenía algo que me unía a ella… mi bufanda.

XoxoxoX

El tan ansiado y amado –por muchos– sonido del timbre retumbó por las cuatro paredes del salón, anunciando el fin de la clase, y de la jornada escolar del día. Suspire aliviado al igual que muchos otros dejando a un lado mis bolígrafos y lápices.

No espere hasta que Gildarts saliera del salón, bostecé tranquilamente y estiré lo más que pude ambos brazos, desperezándome.

Oh, dulce y gloriosa libertad~…

Quise ponerme a dar saltos por todo el salón, o al menos coquetear con alguna compañera, necesitaba urgentemente usar mi cama con alguien, y no para dormir precisamente… pero al ver de reojo como Gray se levantaba y alejaba de su pupitre entre trompicones hasta al de Lucy, todo atisbo de felicidad se esfumo de mí, por completo.

— Todavía no es momento de festejar —comentó a mis espaldas, hice una mueca antes de recargarme mejor en mi pupitre, esperando pacientemente lo peor.

— Lo sé Erza, lo sé —respondí en voz baja. No quitaba mi vista de Gray y Erza tampoco, ya era la hora.

"_Bueno… aquí vamos…"_, pensé al momento en que mi amigo comenzaba a platicar con ella, y aunque no podía saber qué cosas cuchicheaban era obvio, al menos para mí y para Erza. Sobre todo porque la amigable sonrisa que Lucy mostraba se fue deshaciendo poco a poco… siendo reemplazada por una expresión seria, luego una de miedo y pánico y finalmente una de inconformidad total.

_3..._

Gray rascó con nerviosismo su abundante cabello negro y Lucy se volvió hacia nosotros.

_2..._

Sus pálidos labios se entre abrieron lentamente, casi como si alguna especie de magia alentará sus movimientos. La mayoría ya se había retirado. Quedábamos solo Erza, Lucy, Gray, Levy y un tipejo cuyo nombre no sé.

_1..._

A su lado, Gray se tapó los oídos con anticipación, Erza lo imitó y Levy nos miro perpleja, sin entender ni coña de que pasaba. Tragué saliva y… el demonio explotó.

_¡KABOOM!_

— ¡NATSU!, ¡VEN Y EXPLÍCAME AHORA MISMO QUÉ SIGNIFICA "AHORA VIVIRÁS Y DORMIRÁS BAJO EL MISMO TECHO QUE FLAMITA"! —rugió con tono amenazador y un aura de muerte rodeándole, dejando el salón sumido en un completo silencio, y a los desafortunados presentes con la quijada abierta de la sorpresa.

Jalé mis cabellos desesperado. Y Lucy seguía esperando una respuesta, mire de reojo a Levy que seguía igual de confundida, luego a Gray que me miraba con lástima transmitiéndome por medio de telepatía las deprimentes palabras "Me compadezco de ti", volteé hacia Erza –su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción–, el tipejo había salido despavorido, ya no estaba.

Y al final, devolví mi vista de nuevo a Lucy. Suspire, y después de meditarlo un poco, dije.

— Significa que vivirás, comerás, dormirás, estudiaras, bañaras y respiraras en el mismo aire que yo. Y si no te gusta ni modo, la vida no es justa "Ashley".

— ¡AL DIABLO! —protestó, no bajo su nivel de voz en ningún momento y me hizo desear no haberme escuchado tan confiado como pretendía sentirme. Lucy en verdad podía ser muy cruel— ¡PREFIERO VIVIR CON UN LEPROSO Y MORIR CONTAGIADA DE ÉL ANTES QUE CONTIGO! —y me lanzó un libro de algebra avanzada, dándome en la cara de lleno.

— ¡LUCY!

Damas y caballeros… la pesadilla, oficialmente, ha comenzado.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_:Se esconde detrás de un escudo y se prepara para gritar: ¡LO SIENNNNNNNNNNNTOOOOOO! He tardado siglos en actualizar, lo sé, lo saben. En serio perdón TwT LuFFy se arrepiente, pero prometo y juro que me apurare con "Victims of Love"._

_Well. Lucy ya se enteró, y como era de esperarse le dio un golpe a Natsu, o más bien, su libro de algebra avanzada lo hizo por ella xD Epic Lol._

_Ahora si… el próximo capítulo es el tan esperado (o no) por todos, y razón de que hayan leído este Fanfic en primer lugar xD Señoras y señoras (?) :redoble de tambores: Capítulo 8: "Del odio al amor solo hay… ¿una apuesta?"_

_Si me dejan más sexys reviews de su parte actualizaré antes y si, esto es un soborno ;D_

_Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~ ¡Y feliz navidad por atrasado! Gulp._

_¿Review?_


	8. Del odio al amor solo hay ¿una apuesta?

_¡Gracie por no olvidar este Fanfic! TwT xD Actualicé más rápido y ojala se regocijen con el capítulo de hoy. Considérenlo mi regalo de año nuevo atrasado y disfruten x3_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen esa es la cruel realidad. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para que pierdan su tiempo leyendo estas historias (?)_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**VICTIMS OF LOVE"**

**Capítulo 8. "Del odio al amor solo hay… ¿una apuesta?".**

**NATSU POV.**

Di pequeños golpecitos al buro en que estaba recargado, impaciente.

Traía en mi mano derecha una muda de ropa y en la otra un par de toallas, y ya había empezado a temblar ligeramente. En parte por el coraje de tener que esperar tanto, en parte por solo traer mis bóxers con diseños de llamas puestos.

Pero, joder, ¿cuánto tardaba una chica en darse un baño? Olvídenlo. Lucy no es una chica, es un monstruo venido del infierno para torturarme, un sensual monstruo en realidad.

— ¡Oí! —grité, desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño, deseando internamente que me escuchará— ¡Sal de ahí de una buena vez Lucy!

— Cállate y espera, este es mi departamento también —respondió, y como la logré escuchar de milagro, supuse que todavía estaba en la regadera. Solté un par de maldiciones, y tuve que contenerme de tumbar la puerta ahí mismo y entrar.

Tres días.

Lucy y yo llevábamos viviendo juntos, tres odiosos días. Y solo Dios sabía porque no nos habíamos matado ya… el día que Gray le dio la "buena" nueva, ella no dudo en lanzarme un libro de 200 páginas a la cara de golpe. Tuvimos que ir a la enfermería, y Levy no se molesto en disimular su risa al ver mi cara toda roja como una cereza.

Después de resolver ese pequeño malentendido, nótese el sarcasmo, por fin pudimos hablar en paz. O al menos Erza lo hizo, ya que Lucy no paraba de chillarme y yo a ella. Con un grito nos calló.

Salimos del reclusorio y fuimos a una heladería de la ciudad, creo que se llamaba "Blue Pegasus" o algo así… Lucy seguía inconforme, yo también. Y aunque los demás pensaron que era por mi mala fama ambos sabíamos que no era eso, solo nos sentíamos heridos el uno con el otro.

Yo les conté a Erza y Gray hace tiempo sobre Lucy, cuando preguntaron por mi bufanda. Pero ese nombre era muy, muy concurrido y para mi buena suerte no sabían que se trataba de ella, además la Lucy "antigua" era Heartfilia, y esta era Ashley.

Nos ahorraron el interrogatorio, y respondimos que no queríamos vivir juntos porque "a duras penas" sabíamos algo del otro. Nos creyeron y todos felices y contentos, menos yo. Y Lucy, pero como su opinión me vale no importa.

Esa misma tarde, después de despedirme de los chicos y la enana, Lucy y yo le marcamos al viejo desde mi celular, y cruelmente nos confirmo que era cierto. Además ya se había tomado el descaro de "vaciar" su departamento rentado y llevar sus cosas al mío mientras estábamos en la academia. Nos deseo lo mejor y… colgó.

— ¡Ah! Natsu, ¡al menos ponte algo de ropa! —chilló delante de mí, cubrió sus ojos chocolate con las palmas de la mano, y me pareció ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Reí en voz alta y la ignore, pasando a un lado y entrando al recién vaporoso baño. La oí rechistar— ¡Oye te estoy hablando dragón adicto al picante!

— Te escuché rubia estrellada —y cerré de un portazo la puerta, interrumpiéndola. Caminé a la regadera, y de camino boté la ropa y toallas que traía en una pequeña repisa que se encontraba ahí, me detuve unos segundos frente a mi reflejo en el enorme espejo del centro de la habitación.

Tenía varias orejas, resultado de no poder dormir bien por las sesiones nocturnas de estudio de Lucy en las que ponía la música a todo volumen por quién sabe qué razón. Y lucia una perfecta mueca de aburrimiento, ocasionada también por Lucy, al no poder acostarme con alguna compañera ya que no quería tener el "gusto" de ver un show porno en vivo y en directo. Que hostia.

Lo bueno es que hoy era sábado ¡Oh, glorioso sábado! Casi lo olvidaba, pero hoy podría dar una vuelta por ahí con Erza y Gray, lo más probable es que la metiche de Levy también asistiera, pero era un pormenor irrelevante.

Podría tener libertad, como antes de que Lucy volviera a mi vida. Jugaríamos en las maquinitas, tendríamos un concurso de quien come más helado y chile entre Gray y yo, compraría un par de discos de música con Erza, y mangas como One Piece con Levy, y coquetearía con alguna tía. El día perfecto.

Sonreí y me despoje de mi bóxer para ducharme, vaya, quien lo diría… mi vida no era tan mala después de todo.

XoxoxoX

— ¡¿QUÉ COJONES HACE ESO AQUÍ?! —la señale acusadoramente con el dedo, y fruncí el ceño irritado. Levy suspiro.

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que mi vida no era TAN mala a final de cuentas? ¡Pues fue una vil mentira! Mi vida es una mierda total.

— La he invitado yo rosadito —respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Erza y Gray me miraron con cara de "yo no te conozco tío". Disminuyendo mis oportunidades de salir victorioso de esta— Y no es "eso" es "ella" —aclaró con su típica voz intelectual.

— Quisimos decírtelo Flamita —dijo Gray mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla.

— Pero sabíamos que no vendrías entonces —finalizó Erza.

Y vaya que tenían razón. Lo único que me alegraba este día era poder estar lejos de Lucy, aunque fuera un par de horas y ahora resulta que Levy, inteligentemente, la invito a nuestra salida semanal, y en realidad ella no estaba incluida, ¡siempre llegaba de improviso!

Refunfuñe, y Lucy me imitó. A ella tampoco le habían comentado sobre mí, al parecer.

Pasé a su lado y dije con fingida alegría.

— Vamos, quita esa cara larga rubia traga libros. Gracias a nuestros "amados" amigos tendremos todo el día para expresar nuestro odio mutuo.

— Genial, me siento halagada cerebro de lava —respondió con sarcasmo. El resto se quedo atrás, negando con la cabeza despacio. Este sábado sería extremadamente largo…

XoxoxoX

Caminábamos de un lado a otro de la plaza, y como le dije a Lucy, pudimos expresar nuestro odio mutuo en todo momento. Uno más notable que otro.

No pude disfrutar de las maquinitas porque Lucy se agazapo con ellas en un concurso contra Gray, al menos el idiota de Hielito perdió, pero yo no pude disfrutar de la victoria, sino Lucy.

En la tienda de música me tocó vengarme, puse en su bolsa de compras varios discos de música country y de "Justin Gayber" sin que se diera cuenta hasta el momento en que pagó. Su expresión de pena no tuvo precio.

En el concurso de comida fue su turno, le puso miel a mi sándwich de pierna de pavo con chile, supo horrible en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pero como sabía que ella no toleraba lo picoso –cosa que a mí me encantaba– le di un toque de salsa tabasco a su malteada de fresa. Fue un empate.

En la tienda de anime & manga… bueno… no me fue bien a mí. Y no daré más detalles. Lucy ganó.

Y así estuvimos, saboteándole el día al otro, a pesar de las protestas de Levy y Gray y las amenazas de muerte que Erza me mandaba "indirectamente" con un envase de soda directo a mi cara. Que va, mi sábado no fue tan malo como pensaba, pero no fue el mejor, Lucy seguía aquí.

— ¿Podrían dejar de pelear? —preguntó exasperada Erza mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas públicas del parque.

Nos gritamos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡ÉL EMPEZÓ!

— ¡ELLA EMPEZÓ!

Nos lanzamos una mirada de esas que podrían matarte y nos sentamos en lados opuestos, no queriendo compartir el mismo espacio o aire.

— Ey, ya saben lo que dicen… del odio al amor solo hay un paso, ¿verdad? —comentó Levy sonriendo y dándole lentos sorbos a un jugo de manzana. Dejo de reír cuando Lucy y yo la miramos fijamente— ¿Qué? Eso dicen.

— Pues están mal —dije.

— Es imposible enamorarse de un idiota como tú —aseguro Lucy con molestia. Y yo también me moleste, y de por sí ya lo estaba antes.

¿Ella qué diablos sabía? Si me lo proponía podía ser el mejor y más romántico chico del mundo. Podría conquistarla.

— Ja, apuesto a que no durarías ni una semana antes de caer bajo mis pies si me lo propongo —las tres chicas me miraron confundidas, Gray no estaba, fue por un helado.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Lo que dije, yo puedo enamorarte si quiero —respondí indiferente.

Lucy rió con falso júbilo y se puso de pie para caminar a donde me encontraba y quedarse enfrente, a unos tres o cuatro pasos. Arqueo una ceja y puso ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura, su mirada irradiaba burla.

— Primero te enamoro yo, genio. Porque si se trata de encantos, yo tengo más que tú —susurró arrastrando las palabras, ahora era yo el que me ponía de pie y la observaba con desafío.

Sí, Lucy tenía un cuerpazo para morirse, pero Erza también, y muchas otras. No era la tía más sensual que existe, y me cabreaba que se comportara como si lo fuera. ¿Desde cuándo era tan altanera?

En verdad había cambiado mucho estos 4 años. Cosa que me decepciono, sin saber el porqué.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, pero lo deje pasar. Si Lucy quiere guerra, guerra tendrá y no me hago responsable de las consecuencias.

Sonreí. Se me acababa de ocurrir una brillante idea.

— ¿Y si hacemos una apuesta Lu? —sugerí. Ella me miró con una clara confusión grabada en sus ojos, así que tuve que explicarme mejor— Tú dices que eres capaz de enamorarme antes, yo digo que es lo contrario ¿No quieres ver quién tiene razón y quién no?

— Dices que… ¿la apuesta consiste en demostrar que podemos enamorar primero al otro?

— Exacto.

— ¿Y qué gano yo si te enamoro? —cuestionó con desconfianza. Mi sonrisa se agrandó, y para Levy y Erza, esto no paso desapercibido.

— Mi departamento.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —las tres se levantaron de golpe, o más bien Levy y Erza, ya que Lucy estaba de pie, pero aun así pego un pequeño brinco. Me miraban sin poder creérselo, y me sentí ligeramente ofendido.

— ¿Qué? —repetí.

— ¿Tu-tu-tú departamento? ¡Estás de coña! —Soltó Levy entre tartamudeos, negué sin entender— ¿Hablas en serio? Pero… es tu lugar sagrado, ni siquiera yo he podido entrar, ni Erza.

— Tú me caes mal enana, y Erza me mataría si ve el desastre que es —mentí apresuradamente avergonzado.

En realidad si quería que Erza fuera de vez en cuando… pero Gray se encelaba. Era tedioso escuchar de su boca el típico "Natsu, ni pienses en seducir a Erza cuando están solos".

En otras palabras… Gray no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que si Erza y yo nos quedábamos solos en mi cuarto, terminaríamos enrollándonos a fuerzas. Sobre todo por la cantidad de "hormonas" que nos rodeaban pero… eso ya era otro rollo.

— ¿Entonces… en verdad me darás tu departamento? —preguntó Lucy incrédula. Asentí y ella no pudo contenerse de gritar en voz baja un "¡Gracias Dios!" No quise que se emocionara de más, así que no anduve con muchos rodeos antes de añadir:

— Ah… pero si yo ganó, tú te vas. Es simple, el premio es mi departamento, pero el perdedor tendrá que mudarse sin importar quién sea. Y no se vale quejarse como niñita —lo último lo decía en serio, todavía recordaba los berrinches que Lucy me hacía en primaria cuando no la complacía en todo. Lo que menos necesitaba era una Lucy adolescente llorándome porque no quiere quedarse en la calle.

— Está bien —sonrió casi instantáneamente— El primero que diga "Te amo" con cien por ciento de sinceridad pierde.

— Y se vale _todo _para ganar —complete, resaltando la palabra "todo".

Lucy dudó, creo que noto el brillo de mis ojos. Normalmente mis ojos verde jade nunca brillaban, eran opacos por naturaleza, pero cuando algo me emocionaba, o estaba borracho, o planeaba algo malo, entonces resplandecían. Por obvias razones justo ahora era por lo último.

Extendí la palma de mi mano, esperando una respuesta. La pelirroja y peli azul nos observaban expectantes, como si fuéramos a explotar o qué se yo.

Al fin, después de dudar unos cuantos segundos –que a mí me parecieron horas– Lucy imitó mi gesto. Y nuestras manos se unieron en un apretón.

— Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Lucy —dije sonriente. Lucy pudo decir algo positivo al respecto, pero como siempre, Levy con su bocota interfirió.

— Pobre Lu-chan… has hecho una apuesta con el mismísimo diablo.

— Como si no lo supiera —respondió con una mueca de aborrecimiento actuado. Nos echamos a reír y justo entonces llegó Gray.

— ¿De qué se ríen? —preguntó dándole mordiscos a una paleta de hielo.

— Lucy y yo hemos hecho una apuesta por mi departamento, nada importante pervertido —me encogí de hombros y volví a sentarme en la banca. Gray me miró, serio. Tratando de encontrar un indicio de maldad en mis palabras, reí a carcajadas— Vamos… no haré nada malo Hielito.

— Siempre que dices eso ocurre algo Flamita —susurró cauteloso, dio otro mordisco a su paleta y preguntó— ¿Y de qué va esa apuesta?…

— Tienen que enamorar al otro primero —explicó Erza por mí. Gray se atragantó con su postre— ¡Gray!, ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Respira!

En voz baja reí de nuevo, mientras Erza y Lucy trataban de evitar que el pelinegro no terminara muerto por accidente, o en otras palabras, por el poco tacto que tiene Erza al decir las cosas.

Una mano se poso en mi hombro, y extrañado me voltee para encontrarme con la mirada indescifrable de Levy.

— ¿Qué? —cuestioné. Ella aparto su mano tan rápido como la había colocado.

— Nada… es solo que… ¿esto está bien rosadito?, ¿qué pasa si tu pierdes? Siempre cumples tu palabra. Te quedarías sin hogar.

— El hogar esta con los que amas, no en un montón de ladrillos viejos —dije, casi en un susurro. Ella iba a comentar algo, pero la callé. Intentando mantener la imagen que tenía de mi— Y no te preocupes por mi enana. No perderé. Yo nunca pierdo —Levy suspiro rendida, pero al instante su típica sonrisa volvió a su lugar de siempre.

— Hmp, ¿quién te ha dicho que estoy preocupada por ti? ¡Si hasta voy a realizar una fiesta cuando te echen a la calle! —Dijo juntando sus manos, como si estuviera rezando— No estás invitado.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué? ¡No puedes hacer una fiesta sin mí! —me quejé inflando las mejillas, Erza, Gray, Levy y Lucy se echaron a reír ante mi infantil expresión. Los mire mal unos segundos, pero casi al instante los imité.

A lo lejos el sol ya se estaba ocultando, anunciando el fin del día. Pero a pesar de eso, nosotros no nos fuimos de la plaza.

Corrimos en dirección al cine, con la intención de hacer un maratón de películas de terror. El dinero no era problema, después de todo Gray y yo éramos "niñitos de papi ricachones".

La apuesta comenzaba mañana oficialmente. Y durante la primera película no pude quitarme las palabras de Levy de la cabeza, que Lucy estuviera a mi lado apretando mi mano o escondiendo su rostro en mi chaqueta de rato en rato no me complacía mucho.

¿Qué haría yo si Lucy me ganaba?… Sería difícil pero no imposible, yo ya me había enamorado de ella antes y… ella no… ¿La apuesta era buena idea en verdad?

— ¡GRAY PONTE TU ROPA CARAJO! —el regaño de Erza me saco de mis pensamientos para devolverme a la realidad. Ah, cierto. Gray tiene la manía de desvestirse sin avisarnos.

— Jaja, oí Hielito —le llame desde mi asiento, me encontraba un poco adelante de él en la sala de cine— ¿Por fin filmarás esa película Triple X que tanto querías?

— ¡Cállate Natsu! —gritaron los dos. Lucy –a mi lado en la derecha– me dio un coscorrón murmurando "Idiota" en voz baja. Y Levy –también a mi lado– pero en la izquierda, se burlo de mí, como siempre.

Suspire. Bueno… tenía mañana para pensar esas cosas, por ahora solo iba a relajarme y disfrutar de este preciado sábado libre de escuela, acosadoras, estudios y… ¡Mierda! Olvide el examen de química del lunes.

— Levy… —le llamé. Giró su cabeza en mi dirección, con la boca atiborrada de palomitas con queso— ¿Me ayudas a estudiar para química?

— Ni de coña —regresó su atención a la pantalla, volví a suspirar.

— ¡Bien!

Justo lo que yo esperaba.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_¡Dujo! (?) :entra dando vueltas y tirando confeti: ¡Actualicé rápido! x3_

_Nana, la apuesta ha comenzado, y en el próximo comienza la verdadera acción (?) Wtf ¿Quién creen que gane?, ¿Natsu o Lucy? Yo ya tengo todo planeado, no les diré Lol xD_

_El examen de química, crean o no SI será importante y en el próximo capítulo sale… ¡Juvia! :coro de ángeles: Aunque será una muy, muy, MUY (?) Breve aparición. Por cierto… ¿alguien noto el mini momento LevyTsu? Si lo sé, muy fumado pero bue xD_

"_Capítulo 9: Mi novia es Lisanna." _

_Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~_

_¿Review?_


	9. Mi novia es Lisanna

_Bue, al final he decidido continuar aquí, los capítulos anteriores han sido corregidos y el noveno está terminado y listo para ir a Hollywood (?) ¡Lean! xD_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen esa es la cruel realidad. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para que pierdan su tiempo leyendo estas historias (?)_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**VICTIMS OF LOVE"**

**Capítulo 9. "Mi novia es Lisanna".**

**LUCY POV.**

Solo risas salían de la habitación adjunta a la mía –la de Natsu– no dejándome hablar en paz con mi primera mejor amiga, Levy McGarden.

Rechine los dientes, y decidí contar hasta diez en mi mente. Así tal vez lograría calmarme.

— Como iba diciendo Levy-chan…

— Na-Natsu, no. Espera tenemos que estudiar jaja~

— Mo, solo un ratito más ¿sí?~

— Como iba diciendo… —repetí.

— Pero… ¡A-ah! ¡Natsu, no soporto las cosquillas!

— Yo iba… —la voz de Natsu me interrumpió, casi adrede, aunque estuviera del otro lado de la pared y no fuera capaz de verme.

— Vamos~ Sabes qué prefieres esto a leer…~

— ¡CON UN DEMONIO, GUARDEN SILENCIO USTEDES DOS! —brame fuera de mi. Solo entonces los ruidos y risas cesaron, suspire aliviada— Listo, ¿en qué iba Levy-chan? —le pregunte con calma, tratando de recordar.

Levy guardo silencio unos cuantos segundos, al fin me respondió.

— Me ibas a hacer saber qué conjunto usaras en la graduación —me recordó ¡Ah, cierto!— Y a todo esto, ¿Qué eran esas voces Lu-chan?

Ahora la que se quedo callada fui yo, ¿en verdad era buena idea decirle? No es como si me gustara guardar secretos pero… incluso a mi me molestaba, y no entendía el porqué. Bueno, lo que fuera. Levy encontraba una solución racional al noventa y nueve por ciento de mis problemas diarios, menos un uno por ciento que implicaba al idiota de Natsu y el asunto de vivir juntos.

Aclare mi voz para hablar.

— Son Natsu y una tal Lisanna, la invito a estudiar para el examen de Química de mañana.

Y hacían de todo menos eso, estudiar, irónico.

— ¡¿QUÉ, LISANNA ESTA AHÍ, CONTIGO?! —cuestiono alarmada. Fruncí el ceño desinformada. No hallaba una razón convincente para que alzara la voz de ese modo.

— Ah, bueno… si esta aquí, pero no exactamente conmigo. Te digo que están estudiando, creo —me explique, me acomode mejor en mi mullido colchón y espere a que mi amiga comentara algo más. No tardo mucho.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Esto es terrible Lu-chan! Debes ir ahora mismo a donde Natsu y separarlo de esa albina —me aconsejo, a mi parecer sonó más como una orden que una sugerencia pero…— ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas?, ¿Aun sigues acostada?

— Levy-chan no es para tanto, no quise ayudar a Natsu con sus estudios y Erza no pudo porque iba a salir con Gray, era necesario que él la llamara.

— ¡QUE HICISTE QUÉ! ¡LU-CHAN! —pronuncio mi nombre molesta, tuve que cubrirme los oídos o me iban a explotar— ¿Qué no sabes nada sobre Lisanna? Si fuera así nunca, nunca la habrías dejado pasar —me hizo saber. Sin prestarle realmente mucha atención susurre un "Ajá", Levy continuo— Que idiota, le dije a Gray que te comentara toda la situación y no lo hizo. Ya no importa… Escucha atentamente Lu-chan… Lisanna es y será tu peor rival hasta que tu apuesta acabe.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte sin entender, ahora realmente me había intrigado. Quitando el hecho de que Lisanna se creyera Miss Perfección no parecía tan mala chica, ¿Levy lo decía en serio?

— ¡Lo que dije! Ella está enamorada, er, obsesionada con Natsu.

— Ah… pero eso no me afecta en nada Levy-chan, hoy en día cualquiera se obsesiona con él. Simplemente la va a ignorar —asegure, confiada en mis palabras. Al menos hasta que Levy las volvió inservibles.

— No, no comprendes tu situación actual. Estas en desventaja porque… Lisanna… —su voz se apago, pronto lo único que se escuchaba en mi celular era un incesante "Bip".

— ¿Levy-chan?

— Li-Lisanna… ella y Natsu… han dormido juntos… —finalizo. Por unos breves momentos, me pareció que todo a mí alrededor se congelaba, incluidas las risas que volvían a resonar por el departamento.

— ¿Ah?... —solté anonada, aun sujetando con firmeza mi celular –pegado a mi oído derecho-, Levy murmuro algo incomprensible del otro lado de la línea, espabilándome— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Pe-pero que dices, ¡Natsu es virgen!

— ¿Bromeas, Natsu virgen? ¡Si él se acuesta con mujeres desde los 16! —dijo exaltada. Incluso me la imagine haciendo exagerados movimientos con las palmas de sus manos ¡No inventes!

— ¿CÓMO? Imposible, Natsu nunca fue bueno hablando con las chicas.

— ¿Nunca dijiste? —oh diablos, se supone que para todos Natsu y yo somos solo dos desconocidos que se odian. Casi me delato— ¡Oye! No alcance a escuchar bien Lu-chan, la línea fallo ¿Qué dijiste recién?

— E-este, yo… no, nada —mentí entre risas ¡Asombroso! Otra vez mi "enorme" habilidad para mentir aparece en escena, carraspee un par de veces— Digo… nunca espere que a pesar de ser tan mujeriego se acostara con cualquiera… ¿Por qué Lisanna es mi única amenaza si hay otras también? —pregunte curiosa.

— ¡Que lenta eres Lu-chan! —Se burlo divertida, abochornándome— Te lo acabo de decir recién.

— ¿Recién?

— Es bien sabido por todas que Natsu no es un muchacho de relación seria, se acuesta contigo un par de veces, a lo mucho una semana y luego sigue su vida. La única que parece no entenderlo es Lisanna, finalizado su "turno" continuo coqueteándole y eso ¡Estas en problemas Lu-chan!

¡Ah!, parece que sí. Pero aun no me lo creo, ¿Natsu había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo?, ¿era posible?

— Espera Levy-chan, ahora te vuelvo a marcar —dije y colgué el teléfono, aun con todo y las protestas del otro lado de la línea.

Me levante de mi cama y avance a la puerta, la abrí y camine al cuarto del idiota, lugar de donde provenían risas "demasiado" alegres para mi gusto. Necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, ¡esto lo cambiaba todo!

Natsu tenía alguien con quien "jugar" y encelarme y yo no, demonios. Pero si cree que me hará sentir celos está equivocado, de verdad que lo está.

— ¡Oigan! Abran la puerta —ordene, escondiendo la ira de mi voz. Si era buena en algo en definitiva era en actuar, a los 15 años asistí a un campamento de teatro después de todo.

Escuche un golpe sordo seguido de pasos apresurados, pronto Natsu se asomaba del otro lado, me miraba frunciendo el ceño.

Ups, parece que interrumpí algo importante, que mal…

— ¿Qué quieres? —cuestiono molesto, sonreí con desdén y me recargue en el marco de la puerta, quizá demasiado cerca de él.

— ¿Ah, yo? Nada —respondí indiferente, Natsu entrecerró los ojos, en señal de amenaza— Jaja, no te pongas así Dragón. Ya no hay comida en el refrigerador —comente.

— Pues busca en la alacena —sugirió.

— Ahí tampoco hay.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? Ve a comprar algo si tienes hambre —dijo más molesto, retrocedió y cuando estaba a punto de cerrarme la puerta en la cara sujete la orilla de su camiseta, deteniéndolo— ¡Estoy ocupado! Ya déjame.

Negué con la cabeza.

— No, es NUESTRO departamento. Por lo tanto vamos a ir los DOS a comprar comida —recalque el número dos, asegurándome de que entendiera la muy clara indirecta de "Lisanna no va a venir"— Si quieres continuar tus estudios será cuando regresemos ¿Lisanna no tiene ningún problema esperándote, cierto?

Supe que gane cuando Natsu maldijo quien sabe que cosas en voz baja y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta e impidiendo que pudiera ver más allá.

— Lissy —le llamo— Voy a hacer el súper, ¿regreso en 2 horas ok?

— ¡OK! —grito desde la habitación. Algo se revolvió en mi interior cuando lo hizo, él se refería a ella con un lindo apodo… hacia mucho que a mí no me llamaba por "Lu"…

— Oye, ¿Vienes o no adicta a las estrellas?

— ¿Q-qué? Ah, sí. Ya voy —susurre. Salí del departamento seguida por Natsu, cerro con llave y nos dirigimos a la entrada del edificio –vivíamos en un primer piso–, una vez en la calle Natsu se detuvo y se quedo viendo un espacio vacío en la banqueta— ¿Qué miras tan atento? —pregunte, extrañada.

— Nada, solo… solo pienso —respondió, me pareció que incluso sonreía— Sabes Estrella… no suelo contarle a los demás mis sueños y esperanzas… pero en un par de semanas más por fin podre tener lo suficiente para comprarme la motocicleta que quiero, la estacionare justo aquí.

— Creí que Igneel podía comprarte lo que quisieras —comente. Natsu negó.

— Le deje en claro al viejo que yo quería comprarla con mi propio dinero, de ahorros y esas cosas.

— Dios se apiade de nuestras almas —dije, él volteo a verme sin comprender— El día que manejes una moto por las calles todos moriremos —me explique, fingiendo desconsolación. Ambos reímos. Reímos con sinceridad.

— Oh, pobrecitos peatones. Te aseguro que no serán los que más sufran, tú serás la primera en montarla conmigo —me sonrió cuando lo dijo. No tuve ninguna razón para sonrojarme como lo hice, pero mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, ¿yo iba a ser la primera?

— ¿Y Lisanna?

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Y Lisanna? —repetí. Natsu suspiro antes de responderme, al parecer no le agradaba hablar de ella, pero si hace unos minutos se veía tan feliz a su lado…— ¿No sería mejor que ella fuera la primera? —inquirí.

— Que ella haga lo que le plazca, ya decidí que serás tú.

"_Natsu… tú…"_

— Vámonos al súper de una vez, ya me dio hambre —añadió y se alejo del edificio, andando sin prisa por la calle hacia la parada del autobús. Me le quede viendo, en silencio.

¿Acaso… acaso fue verdad lo que acaba de ocurrir?...

"_Mi Natsu sigue ahí, escondido detrás de una máscara de indiferencia y malas mañas, pero… sigue ahí…"_

— ¡Ya voy Rosadito!~

— ¡Cállate Rubia!

"_El niño infantil del que me enamore no ha muerto del todo"._

XoxoxoX

— ¡WUAAAA~! —cansada me estire entre los asientos del autobús donde íbamos, golpeando por accidente a una vieja gorda que no dejo de molestarme en todo el camino de regreso a casa. Natsu se sentaba un par de asientos adelante, y no dejaba de burlarse de mí.

Hacer la despensa con alguien como él era toda una tortura, Igneel le daba dinero de sobra para todo, como dije antes, y entonces Natsu se emocionaba de más y terminamos trayéndonos casi toda la comida y cosas en venta, incluso compramos un ventilador ¡UN VENTILADOR! ¿Quién demonios compra un ventilador a finales de Septiembre, eh?

— Hemos llegado a la calle "New World", si su destino es este favor de bajarse —dijo el conductor por medio de un altavoz y deteniendo el transporte. Con todas mis fuerzas agarre las bolsas que me tocaban a mí y entre tropiezos logre bajar del autobús, Natsu ya me esperaba abajo con más bolsas que yo.

— Eres muy lenta Estrella, moriré viejo antes de que llegues a nuestro departamento —dijo fastidiado, lo fulmine con la mirada y soltó una carcajada. No dijimos nada más hasta que subimos las cosas y Natsu giro el cerrojo de la entrada para pasar— ¡Lissy, ya regrese! —Anuncio su llegada, mas nadie respondió— ¿Lissy?

Yo por mi parte lleve todas las bolsas a la alacena, lo crean o no es un departamento muy grande, tiene tres habitaciones, una de ellas es el cuarto de juegos. Acomode todo donde supuse yo que iba y lo que sobro lo guarde en el refrigerador.

Después de confirmar que todo estuviera en orden salte sobre el sofá de la sala y deje escapar un suspiro. Natsu leía en silencio una hoja de papel.

— ¿Qué haces adicto al picante?

— Lisanna se fue —contesto molesto, me limite a decir un "Ah" sin ninguna emoción en particular— Maldición, ahora no podre estudiar para química y si repruebo este examen la profesora Mavis no me dejara en paz.

Sin ganas me levante y camine a donde él se encontraba, cogí el papel que había vuelto a poner en la mesa, leyéndolo.

"_**Lo siento Natsu, Mira-nee me llamo para pedirme ayuda con unos documentos que tiene que entregar y no podía negarme. Nos vemos mañana, besos"**_

Eso decía.

Desvié mi mirada del papel a Natsu, y de nuevo al papel, y así alternadamente. Probablemente esto sería una mala idea pero…

— Na… Natsu, yo no he estudiado aun. Podemos hacerlo juntos —sugerí, tan bajo que esperaba no me escuchara. Para mi mala suerte sí que me escucho, y perfectamente.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunto con emoción, antes de añadir— Pero en la mañana te negaste, justo por eso tuve que llamarla a ella.

"_Sí, pero en la mañana no sabía que era mi mayor problema para ganar la apuesta genio"_, pensé avergonzada de mi misma por abrirle la puerta al enemigo de ese modo.

— Ah, estaba cabreada porque me interrumpiste a mitad de una llamada importante con Levy-chan y… ¡KYA, ME OLVIDE DE LLAMARLA OTRA VEZ! ¡Espera un momento, ahora regreso!

Y sin perder ni un segundo más salí corriendo a mi cuarto, entre en él y abrí de golpe mi celular, marcándole a mi amiga peli azul.

Solo esperaba que no estuviera enfadada…

— Vamos, contesta por favor…

— ¿Aló?

— ¡LEVY-CHAN! —chille alegre al escucharla, creo que mi voz fue demasiado aguda para ella ya que soltó un gritito— Perdón, perdón. Me distraje más de lo planeado —me disculpe.

— ¿Qué? Pero si ya pasaron más de tres horas desde que hablamos… bueno, da igual ¿Qué paso con la psicótica? —pregunto ansiosa y volviendo al tema.

— ¿Psicótica? Ah, hablas de Lisanna… no lo sé —musite.

— ¡Cómo que no lo sabes! —alzo la voz. Ahora era yo la que cubría sus oídos, ugh, creo que debí explicarme mejor.

— No, espera. No es lo que piensas, cuando te colgué en la mañana fui a donde estaban y le dije a Natsu que la comida se había acabado, fuimos a hacer las compras y dejamos a Lisanna aquí, de eso hace tres horas, cuando regresamos no estaba.

— Con que eso paso… ¡Muy bien hecho Lu-chan! —Me felicito, sonreí— ¿Entonces ahora tienes la vía libre no? Más vale que no lo arruines, no me gustaría que terminaras en la calle aunque… si algo pasa no dudes que estaré aquí, puedes venir a mi casa. Mis padres nunca están y hay una habitación libre.

— No hace falta, no perderé Levy-chan —dije tranquila— No pienso perder.

— Pero Natsu tampoco —me recordó— ¿Ahora qué haces?

— Nada más termine de hablar contigo iré a estudiar con Natsu —el cual debe estar esperándome impaciente en la sala, eso sino se puso a ver la televisión como idiota.

— ¡LU-CHAN LAS BUENAS NOTICIAS NUNCA ACABAN! Estoy orgullosa de ti, y bueno, mejor me despido ya, ¡ve por él! —y colgó. Suspire, sonriendo como estúpida y deje el aparato en el buro a un lado de mi cama, donde acostumbraba ponerlo.

Arregle mi ropa, cogí un par de libros y mi libreta y fui con Natsu, que inesperadamente ya tenía todo lo necesario para estudiar en la mesa del comedor.

Sonrió al verme entrar.

— ¿Ya? ¿Qué te dijo la enana?

— Hmp, cosas de mujeres —respondí y me senté— Venga ya, hay que estudiar.

Y la sesión no oficial de repaso dio inicio.

XoxoxoX

— ¡Estrella, ya es hora de levantarse! —grito desde la puerta, balbuceé un par de cosas que ni yo entendí y me escondí más en mi sabana— ¡LUCY! Ya despierta floja.

— Cinco minutos más… —pedí adormilada. Natsu toco con mayor fuerza mi puerta— ¡Ah, ok ya entendí! Deja de hacer eso, tiraras mi puerta.

Alcance a escuchar como reía antes de caminar a la cocina, o eso supuse. Ya que su sombra ya no se distinguía por debajo de la puerta. Solté un gran bostezo y de un brinco me deshice de las cobijas y sabana.

Ah… de nuevo el lunes, y aun no me reponía de la desvelada de ayer. Lograr que Natsu recordara todo lo de química que vendría en el examen fue más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

"_Espero que no lo haya olvidado"…_

Volví a bostezar y después de vestirme y agarrar mi mochila abandone mi cuarto. Un rico olor me hizo despertarme por completo ¿acaso eso era lo que yo creía que era?

— ¿Natsu estas cocinando? —pregunte incapaz de creer lo que veía. Natsu hizo un puchero y sirvió los huevos rancheros en dos platos.

— ¿Cómo diablos piensas que me he alimentado yo solo todos estos años? —buen punto— Solo siéntate, calla y disfruta. Ni la enana puede con el delicioso sabor de mi cocina —presumió con una sonrisa altanera.

Extrañada me senté y me prepare para comer ¿Natsu estaba enfermo? Desde que llegue nunca cocino para mí, yo compraba algo de camino a Phantom Lord y él llegaba después que yo, mucho después, y bien desayunado.

Me le quede viendo, por lo que él trago y dejo de comer.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —cuestiono.

"_Sí, ¿de casualidad eres un alíen que ha suplantando al odioso Natsu de siempre?"_

— No, no. Esta rica —dije apresuradamente, y sin la mínima intención de continuar con el tema. No tenía ningún caso ya.

XoxoxoX

**NATSU POV.**

— Guarden todo lo que tengan en su pupitre, el examen va a empezar —anuncio tranquilamente Mavis una vez entro al salón.

El ruido que había desapareció, y me percate de que muchas muecas de terror aparecían en el rostro de mis compañeros. Yo en cambio no estaba asustado, no tanto.

Estudiar con Lucy fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, ya había olvidado lo lista que era.

En fin, era seguro que sacaba un ocho en este examen del demonio, por lo menos.

La profesora repartió las hojas del examen y cuando todos se aseguraron de tener las suyas, Mavis se acomodo en el escritorio.

— Listo, comiencen —dijo sonriente.

Suspire, y con un poco de "yoga mental" –según Erza así se le llamaba aunque a mí me valía un comino su nombre– estuve listo para responder lo que fuera.

Cogí mi lápiz del pupitre y escribí mi nombre y datos, bla, bla, bla. Y justo cuando iba a responder la primera pregunta: "¿Cuál es la diferencia entre la masa atómica y el número atómico?" Unos gritos se alcanzaron a escuchar, llamando la atención de todos. Provenían del pasillo.

— ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡Detente! No puedes interrumpir de este modo en la escuela.

— ¡Suéltame mujer! ¡Lo matare en este mismo instante!

— ¿Uh? —Mavis observo confundida la puerta del salón, siendo imitada por todos. El examen pasó a segundo lugar.

Gray y yo compartimos una mirada de intriga, ajenos a los demás. Esa voz… no era acaso…

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, la puerta fue abierta de un portazo y una larga melena negra paso por ella, seguida de unas coletas azul cielo.

¡Oh, mierda! Sí que era él.

— ¡Por favor! Estas llamando la atención demasiado —le reprocho una linda muchacha en vano al monstruo enfrente de ella. El pelinegro con más piercings en su rostro que un cirquero drogadicto la ignoro completamente y a zancadas avanzo hacia… mi lugar.

Trague saliva, ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer _ese_ justo hoy? ¡Y en el examen!

— H-hola —lo salude, un poco nervioso. Que va, ¡MUY nervioso! El tipo era aterrador, más que Erza.

— ¡TÚ! —me señalo acusadoramente con el dedo, ladee la cabeza.

— ¿Yo?

— Te advertí que no te volvieras a meter conmigo Salamander —siseo cabreado, juraría que despedía un aura negra, como en los animes y mangas. Ya saben… el tío malo patea traseros.

— Y no lo he vuelto a hacer —me defendí, fruncí el ceño y él se acerco un poco más a mi rostro, recargando todo su peso en la paleta de mi pupitre. Sonrió maquiavélicamente.

— Oh, sí que lo has hecho —dijo— Loke ha sido rechazado por tu culpa.

¿Loke?, ¿Quién diablos era ese?

— No vengas con idioteces, ni lo conozco —una pequeña bolita de gente se formo, incluso Erza y Gray estaban ahí. Genial, otro reporte más a mi lista…— Ya lárgate, ve a tocar a un bar o lo que sea.

— ¡No te hagas el inocente Salamander! Loke fue rechazado por Lisanna, ¿dime desde cuando sales con ella? Creí que no tenias ninguna novia —comento, un enorme "WOAAAH, HABRÁ UNA PELEA" desfilo por todos los lugares. Un tic se apodero de mi ojo.

Yo… ¿saliendo con Lisanna?...

— ¡PERO QUE DICES! —Me levante bruscamente, quedando a su altura— No tengo novia, y Lisanna no sale conmigo.

— ¡Natsu! —pronuncio mi nombre molesta, hastiado me di la vuelta, encarándola ¡Esta loca solo me causaba problemas!— No lo niegues y tú —se dirigió hacia él, sin inmutarse ni un poco— Ve con Loke y dile que me deje de molestar, no quiero nada con él ¡Que lo acepte de una vez! Natsu es MI novio, y no lo voy a cambiar por otro.

— ¿CÓMO? —preguntamos al unísono yo y… ¿Lucy?

— ¿Ves Gajeel-kun? Juvia te dijo que no valía la pena todo esto, e ignoraste a Juvia —intervino la chica que llego con él, la peli celeste— Lisanna-chan no quiere a Loke-san, no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

Sí, Lisanna no quiere a Loke ¡pero yo no la quiero a ella!

— Sí, sí. Hazle caso a tu novia y ya váyanse, tu padre se va a enojar —dije mostrando la salida, preferí ignorar a Lisanna que abrazaba mi brazo con posesividad.

— ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!

— Y… ¡Al diablo! No habré venido a esta escuelucha para nada, ¡Jódete Salamander! —grito y golpeo mi cara, haciéndome caer de espaldas, romper mi pupitre y jalar conmigo a la menor de los Strauss.

Quedando ella sobre mi y en una pose algo… sugestiva.

¡GAJEEL, CABRÓN! De esta no se salvaba.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_Bien… como esto es lo más fácil corregí los capítulos anteriores, si gustan pueden leerlos de nuevo, notaran algunos ligeros cambios, creo xD_

_Y retomando el capítulo de hoy… Lo prometido, ¡Juvia apareció, de nuevo! Y también Gajeel *u* Por si no entendieron, él y Natsu se conocen desde antes, pero Natsu y Juvia no. Loke es un amigo de ambos y como no tenía nada que hacer decidí que estará enamorado de Lisanna, muchos enredos amorosos xD Hubo más Nalu, y en el próximo habrá… bueno, ya lo verán cuando lo publique, lol._

"_Capítulo 10: ¡Titania tiene una cita!." _

_Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~_

_¿Review?_


	10. ¡Titania tiene una cita!

_:Llorando un mar de lágrimas: (?) Oh, ¡estoy tan feliz! Gente hemos llegado a los 100 reviews *snif* Disfruten y muchísimas gracias ;A;_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen esa es la cruel realidad. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para que pierdan su tiempo leyendo estas historias (?)_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**VICTIMS OF LOVE"**

**Capítulo 10. "¡Titania tiene una cita!".**

**NATSU POV.**

— ¡¿Qué les pasa por la cabeza muchachos?! —grito enfadada Mavis a todos. La clase había acabado ya, y el idiota de Gajeel, junto Juvia, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Levy y yo estábamos recibiendo el sermón de la maestra después de semejante escena en el salón, ahora mismo nos encontrábamos en su oficina— Primero, ustedes no tienen derecho a estar aquí sin formar parte del alumnado, ni aunque seas el hijo del director Gajeel —lo señalo— Y segundo, el resto no puede interrumpir mi examen de ese modo.

Ya, lo entendía perfectamente. No es como si yo hubiera deseado que esto pasara, ¡incluso estudie toda la noche para aprobar su examen! Joder.

— La situación se escapo de nuestras manos —nos excuso apenada Erza, de seguro aun no creía haberse involucrado— No creo que esto amerite un reporte… ¿cierto?

— No —respondió Mavis, suspiramos al unísono, aliviados. Cuando ella continuo, matando mis esperanzas— Los exámenes de todos ustedes han sido cancelados, reprobaron. Y Gajeel y Juvia… su castigo será tener que venir a diario y estudiar como los alumnos normales —finalizo.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Estos dos deben venir? —preguntaron molestos Gray y Levy, en otra situación diferente me hubiera burlado de ellos pero… a mí tampoco me encantaba la idea. Suspire.

— Sí, y serán ubicados en su salón, ojala así aprendan lo que es _convivir_. Y si me disculpan tengo que atender otros asuntos, disfruten lo que queda del día y bye, bye.

Nos empujo a todos afuera de la oficina y cerró la puerta de un portazo, afuera nos esperaba Lisanna, corrección, me esperaba a _mí_.

Irritado la ignore y pase a su lado, empujándola ligeramente. Los demás me siguieron y pronto regresamos al salón, donde todos nos ignoraban como si lo acontecido hace solo unos minutos fuera solo un sueño.

Ojalá…

_Sin perder el tiempo, y con una Lisanna sonrojada a más no poder fulmine con la mirada a la chatarra cubierta de hierro enfrente de mí, amplió su altiva sonrisa._

— _Gehe ¿Qué ocurre Salamander?, ¿No te agrada estar en esa pose con tu novia? Si de seguro hacen más cochinadas cuando están en casa._

— _¡Ya te dije que no es mi novia idiota! __—__grite frustrado, y en un movimiento rápido la aparte de encima, cuidando no dañarla. No quería otra plática de Elfman y lo que los hombres no deben hacerle a una dama… Me puse de pie, por alguna razón me dolía demasiado el tobillo, agh._

— _¡Gajeel-kun basta! Si lastimas a Dragneel-kun Lisanna-chan se molestara y se pondrá triste, ¿no quieres eso verdad? __—__pregunto ¿Juvia?, creo que así había dicho que se llamaba, a Gajeel, claro está él protesto._

_Digo, el idiota no sabe hacer otra cosa…_

— _No digas idioteces Juvia, me vale una mierda que Lisanna se ponga a moquear en este instante, hizo sufrir a Loke __—__respondió haciendo crujir sus dedos. Juvia le pego un zape, tirándolo de un sentón al piso_.

— _¡Juvia nunca dice idioteces! Juvia es inteligente, ¡idiota!_

— _¡Deja de golpearme que duele!_

— _Ah… __—__guarde silencio una fracción de segundo, observándolos con pena__— __¿Se supone que tenga que decir algo…?_

— _¡Tú solo cállate y espera! __—__me respondieron aun peleando, un tic se apodero de mi ojo derecho ¿Qué diablos pasaba con esos dos?_

— _Flamita, como siempre solo atraes problemas __—__comento despreocupado Gray, pasando una mano en mi hombro. No sonreía pero se divertida con todo esto. Noto que no estaba bien parado sobre mi pierna izquierda__— __¿Estás bien?_

— _No es nada. Se me debió dormir o algo parecido __—__mentí, ¡y el dolor no se iba!_

_Tan distraídos estábamos que no me di cuenta de cuando, pero Juvia fue lanzada –accidentalmente– por los aires y cayó sobre mi amigo._

— _¡Ahhhhhhh! __—__chillo y pronto los dos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, curiosamente Gray había puesto los brazos a tiempo y ahora la sujetaba con firmeza a su playera, cuidando que ella no recibiera golpe alguno._

"_Gray, tú y tu maldita caballerosidad me sacan de mis cabales"._

_Eso quise decir, pero el puño de Gajeel me lo impidió y me mando al suelo, otra vez._

— _¡Esto aun no se acaba Salamander! __—__exclamo. Me limpie un hilo de sangre en la boca, Gajeel rió rasposamente y aun lado de mí –en el suelo para ser exactos– los gritos desesperados del Fullbuster resonaban por todo el salón, junto a regaños y manotazos femeninos._

_Golpe mi frente, hastiado. No iban en serio…_

— _¡Suelta a Juvia maldito degenerado!_

— _¡Pero si te salve la vida!_

— _¡No toques a Juvia pervertido! __—__interrumpió Gajeel, ignorándome y caminando hacia ellos. Como si la chica no pesara más que una pluma la alzo y acomodo en su hombro, igual que un costal de patatas y levanto su pierna, preparándose para patear a Gray. Se vio interrumpido por alguien más…_

— _¡NO SE ACEPTA LA VIOLENCIA ENTRE COMPAÑEROS!_

— _¡¿Y ENTONCES POR QUÉ LO HAS GOLPEADO?! __—__cuestiono aterrada Lucy a Erza, que tenía su puño en alto; a su lado se encontraban un inconsciente Gajeel y una desmayada Juvia._

_Levy dejo escapar una carcajada, y quien sabe quién exclamo emocionado:_

— _¡PELEAAAAAAAAAAAAA! __—__solo eso basto para que Cana lanzara una botella de alcohol a la cara de Fried, este cabreado le regreso lo primero que cogió –que resulto ser su hermana Evergreen– pero cayó sobre Elfman y él –como buen hombre que era– lo ataco con un pupitre, dando inicio a una guerra de todos contra todos, aun con todo y maestra ahí presente._

_Ya me había vuelto a levantar cuando me dio de lleno un florero y resbale. _

"_Creo que el piso me ama", pensé con el ceño fruncido, no paso mucho para que el iniciador de todo este lío despertara, y sin comprender que ocurría chocara con la "dulce" Levy, accidentalmente._

— _¡Fíjate por dónde vas gigantón!_

— _No es mi culpa que seas tan invisible camarón._

— _¿A quién le dices camarón monstruo punketo?_

— _N-no hace falta que peleen… __—__comento Lucy, la única todavía cuerda._

— _¡TÚ NO TE METAS! __—__la callaron, rodeados de un aura roja de ira y continuaron insultándose, ya que al parecer ambos tenían un complejo incurable respecto a sus estaturas._

_Todavía en el suelo, y con mi tobillo doliendo a horrores suspire, observando todo lo que ocurría en el salón en silencio y sin intervenir, al menos hasta que Mavis saco su demonio interior pocas veces visto y dio punto y final al asunto, mandando a su oficina a los causantes de todo y una desafortunada Lucy._

— Todo esto es tu culpa Kurogane —masculle entre dientes, me había cruzado de brazos y recargaba mis piernas en la paleta de un pupitre viejo y roto que habían traído de la bodega escolar, si no lo recuerdan Gajeel tuvo la cortesía de volver añicos el antiguo.

— Tu empezaste —respondió mirando por la ventana que estaba a un lado de mí.

— Te recuerdo que ni conozco al tal Loke —insistí— ojala se pudra en el infierno —Gajeel se echo a reír con su típico "Gehe".

— Vaya… parecía que no se llevarían bien. Las apariencias son engañosas —comento Erza sonriendo, me pareció ver rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no dije nada al respecto.

— Sí, sí —alego la enana con sus manos apareciendo de la nada— Han seguido el consejo de la maestra Mavis en tan solo diez minutos.

— ¿Qué dices? No me llevo bien con este idiota, es imposible —dije divertido.

— Soy demasiado grande para ser amigo de alguien como Salamander —dijo Gajeel sonriendo con orgullo y haciendo una muy mala imitación de Chuck Norris. Levy entrecerró los ojos, observándolo con cautela.

— Tienes razón, alguien como tú solo se puede sentir a gusto rodeado de gigantes.

— ¡Maldita sea! Deja eso en paz enana del demonio.

— ¡Que no soy enana! —Replico ofendida, desvió la mirada con un ligero sonrojo— el mundo es jodidamente grande, es todo —se explico, los tres presentes reímos a grandes carcajadas. Calle por el codazo de su parte.

— Ya, perdón. No tienes que ponerte así —sobe mi brazo, aunque en realidad no me dolía. Lo que me dolía era otra cosa, y eso comenzaba a inquietarme. Si solo se me hubiera dormido la pierna ya podría andar bien ¿cierto? Quizá hasta me había torcido el pie, y eso no era nada bonito.

— A todo esto… hay algo que me da curiosidad… ¿Conoces a Natsu cierto? —le pregunto Erza cambiando de tema, Gajeel paro su risa. Vi que unos lugares más allá Gray prestaba atención a nuestra conversación, a su lado estaba Lucy que me observaba… ¿deprimida?

"_¿Lucy?"_

— Sí, a Salamander y al pervertido —respondió aburrido y bostezo, Levy y Erza lo miraban con repentino interés, mujeres tenían que ser…— ¿Qué? ¿Tan raro es?

— Ah, no… —negó Erza antes de rascar su nunca apenada— Creí que conocía a todos los amigos de esos dos idiotas, ¿Dónde se conocieron?

— Pues fue…

— Nos conocimos por casualidad en la tienda de videojuegos, queríamos el mismo juego y solo quedaba uno por lo que nos peleamos, desde entonces nos llevamos mal —mentí rápidamente, obviamente Gajeel me mando una mirada de confusión, pero en lugar de explicarle las razones que me impedían contarles la verdadera historia llame a Lucy y a Gray, Juvia recién volvía del baño. También la llame— ¡Oí! ¿No quieren iniciar la sesión de convivencia que nos recomendó Mavis?

Mis amigos se miraron los unos a los otros, confundidos. Después de meditarlo un poco al fin se acercaron, aunque Juvia mantenía cierta distancia con Gray. Creo que aun no lo perdona, pobre.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora Flamita? —cuestiono mi rival con desconfianza, ladee la cabeza. Algo indignado.

— ¿Sabes? No siempre que te llame será para pedirte el número de una chica o planear una travesura —conteste yo— En serio que quiero intentar que nos llevemos bien. O al menos no tengamos la intención de matar al otro cuando este distraído —decía la verdad. Si Gajeel y Juvia ahora iban a ser nuestros compañeros debían ser amistosos con los demás, al menos fingir serlo.

— Opino igual —me apoyo Lucy, volviendo a sonreír como acostumbraba.

— Juvia piensa que no hay otra opción… —susurro rendida. Erza, Gray y Levy asintieron, así que solo faltaba el veredicto de alguien, irónicamente ese alguien era el más importante.

— ¿Y bien Kurogane?

— Tsk, solo porque es necesario…

— ¡Yei! El dragón de metal ha sido domesticado —bromee, Gajeel me mando un gruñido y deje de molestarlo, por el momento— Venga, no fue para tanto… recomiendo que te presentes con mis amigos.

— Gajeel Redfox, artista independiente. Cabreado de conocerlos —dijo sin más. Al instante ya tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza, cortesía de Erza. No disimule mi risa al verlo así.

— Erza Scarlet, presidenta del salón —se presento con solemnidad.

— Levy McGarden, lectora compulsiva.

— Juvia Lockser, futura bióloga marina.

— Gray Fullbuster, de momento… amante del helado.

— Lucy Ashley, adicta a las estrellas.

— Natsu Dragneel, hijo ricachón de papi —finalice, con una enorme sonrisa bien puesta en mi rostro— ¡Bien! Ahora que ya nos _conocemos_ creo que no habrá ningún problema para aclarar la situación, el menso de Gajeel es hijo del director Jose.

— Idiota no lo digas como si nada —me regaño, ignorando las mandíbulas abiertas y ojos desorbitados que presentaban Erza, Gray y Levy, sorprendidos por semejante declaración.

Arquee una ceja.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡CÓMO QUE QUÉ!

— N-no se parecen en nada —soltó Levy, Gajeel bufo por lo bajo.

— No me digas… —respondió sarcástico— No me llevo con él, por eso prefería estudiar con maestros particulares que en su manicomio llamado escuela. Juvia estudiaba conmigo.

— Increíble —musito Erza, que a mi parecer le tenía un poco más de respeto a Gajeel, o al menos ahora lo pensaría dos veces antes de golpearlo, bueno… si era capaz de matar al hijo del líder de la mafia, ya no se sabía que esperar de ella…

— Sí, ¿podemos dejar la petición de autógrafos para más tarde? —pregunte impaciente. De repente el dolor había crecido de más, y para colmo Laxus aun no llegaba, que sorpresa. Lo bueno es que desde la mañana Lisanna no me había dirigido la palabra, ya sea por miedo o arrepentimiento me quitaba un enorme peso de encima.

Lucy pareció darse cuenta, pero no pudo hablar, Gildarts llego y sin decir nada se sentó en el escritorio. Guardamos silencio.

— Este… profesor, aun no nos toca con usted —balbució nerviosa Bisca.

— Su profesor Laxus no puede presentarse hoy por motivos familiares —dijo despreocupado y sacando su papeleo— Yo lo suplantare. Y si Dragneel no tiene problema alguno con ello podrán ir al gimnasio y jugar baloncesto las dos clases que nos tocan —lo último lo dijo viéndome directamente, negué con la cabeza nervioso— Bien… pasare lista una vez estemos allá, Erza encárgate de repartir los balones, pueden retirarse.

Como todos amaban esta clase y no querían problemas con él, para que dé último minuto eligiera dictarnos cosas sin parar se levantaron de sus pupitres –los pocos que estaba sentados– y salieron corriendo por la puerta. Los hubiera seguido gustoso, de no ser por mi problema… Gajeel y yo quedamos solos en el salón en un santiamén.

Suspire.

— ¿Por qué no les dices la verdad Salamander? —rompió el silencio, justo con la pregunta que yo esperaba.

— No es la primera cosa que les he ocultado, una de más no daña a nadie —respondí, ocultando la molestia que sentía. Rió burlesco.

— Gehe, el niñito ricachón de papi no vive en un mundo de fantasía como todos creerían, que tontería —en cualquier otro lugar podría haber probado un cigarro al decir eso, luego me habría invitado uno, y yo, como me siento asqueado por esas cosas lo rechazaría.

— Cállate.

— No fue para tanto, dijiste —suspiro cansado, lo imite— Oí Salamander, sinceramente me vale un comino que relación tengas con ella, pero Coneja y yo nos conocemos, Juvia también.

— ¿Coneja? —repetí, incrédulo. Gajeel me observo fijamente, oh, olía a problemas.

— Lucy. Metallicana la cuidaba después del rollo de su padre, vivía conmigo Juvia y el hermano de Juvia —me aclaro, repentinamente no me sentía tan mal por habernos encontrado otra vez.

— Como si no lo supiera ya, el viejo no es bueno mintiendo.

— Puf, ya lo suponía… no importa, ¿está bien que convivan a diario? —quiso saber— Digo, tú antes la…

A pesar del dolor, me puse en pie y avance lentamente a la puerta, interrumpiéndolo. Esto comenzaba a hartarme, yo no quería la lástima de los demás. No la necesitaba. Mis ojos se ensombrecieron, y no supe que me incito a decir lo que dije, pero lo hice, poniendo fin a la plática de ayuda emocional.

— Todo está perfecto Gajeel, ya no la amo.

Ni lo volvería a hacer.

XoxoxoX

**LEVY POV.**

— Erza, ¿pasa algo? —pregunte al notar que mi amiga no observaba el juego con el entusiasmo de siempre. Lucy igual andaba distraída, probablemente por la ausencia de Natsu en el lugar, no era para preocuparse. No tanto como lo de ella.

— ¿Ah, qué cosa? —pregunto, ya no _veía_ a los chicos jugar. Fruncí el ceño, ya, en verdad algo no andaba bien.

— Parece que algo te preocupa —comente fingiendo desinterés, el equipo adonde Gray anoto una canasta. Erza negó con la cabeza, aun así… lucia bastante perdida.

— No… bueno, sí. Pero no sé como decírselo a los chicos sin que me maten.

— Erza… tu los matarías primero, en todo caso —dije, ligeramente aterrada. Pensé que ella me gritaría o se enfadaría, en su lugar se puso a reír, sentada a mitad de las gradas.

— Jaja cierto, cierto. Bueno… creo que puedo contártelo, pe-pero jura que no se lo dirás a nadie, aun…

— ¡Claro! Cuentas conmigo para todo —sonreí.

— Y-y-yo… u-un chico… e-e-él…

— ¿Sí?... —la incite a seguir, sin comprender la razón la cara de Erza se fue coloreando del mismo rojo chillón de su cabello, incluso más fuerte y no dejaba de balbucear incoherencias tan rápido que costaba mucho entenderle.

El equipo adversario del de Gray anoto una canasta.

Me incline hacia adelante cuando su volumen de voz perdió fuerza.

Y justo cuando soltó toda la verdad, el grito preocupado de Lucy no fue ignorado por nadie, seguido de un golpe sordo y varios murmullos. Pegue un brinco asustada.

Nada mas llego al gimnasio Natsu se desplomo, sin avisar. Poca atención le prestaba ahora yo… seguía concentrada en las palabras recién dichas por la pelirroja, no era cierto…

Ella… Erza… ¡¿iba a tener una cita?!

XoxoxoX

**LUCY POV.**

— ¡Natsu! —pronuncie su nombre angustiada y moviéndolo de vez en cuando para que reaccionara, pero no lo hacía. Solo llego aquí seguido no muy lejos por Gajeel y se tiro al suelo, ¡eso no es normal!— ¡NATSU! —Repetí, Gildarts se puso a revisarlo en silencio, cuando palpo su tobillo me percate de que se tensaba, solté un gritito al ver la pierna de Natsu –Gildarts alzo su pantalón–, estaba hinchada y morada, incluso me pareció que tenía sangre.

— Es todo un tonto… —murmuro, preocupado— Oigan, ¿Qué nadie se dio cuenta de la herida que tiene Dragneel? Parece que lleva todo el día infectándose.

¿Todo el día? Acaso esa herida era…

— Ah, mierda. Creo que fui yo —dijo Gajeel, ya al tanto de todo y aun lado de nosotros ¡Pero claro que había sido él! Si casi uso a Natsu como costal de boxeo en la mañana y se cayó bruscamente muchas veces.

— Natsu —dijo Gray, entre el recién formado círculo de metiches y morbosos.

— Se ha infectado, parece que tiene fiebre, por eso se ha desmayado —nos explico Gildarts, en todo ese tiempo no había deshecho su ceño fruncido. Natsu le preocupaba más de lo aparentado, y yo, temblaba de inquietud.

— Profesor, déjeme llevarlo a la enfermería —suplique— Por favor…

Gildarts acepto, y rápidamente alce a Natsu y puse sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, no negaba que pesaba bastante pero… diablos, era una situación delicada.

"_Y sigo preocupándome por tu culpa, Natsu…"_

Tarde un poco en llegar, en primer lugar no sabía dónde estaba –nunca antes tuve que ir– y me perdí, cuando al fin la encontré la enfermera Jenny inmediatamente me lo arrebato y lo llevo a una de las tantas camillas. Al parecer ya estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo por ahí.

Me quede de pie, justo enfrente de la puerta e indecisa si pasar o retirarme, la voz de Jenny sonó tan acaramelada y confiada en sí misma.

— Discúlpalo, siempre termina aquí, sino es porque se involucro en una pelea es porque andaba distraído y una bicicleta lo empujo, creo que simplemente le gusta llamar la atención ajena.

— N-no, está bien —dije, sin saber a que con exactitud.

Me incomodaba ser testigo de las caricias al cabello que ella le otorgaba a Natsu, aunque ya atendida su herida, él no se veía tan grave.

La rubia ceniza se aparto y le dio una última revisión, vendo su tobillo con algunas gasas y cuando termino se dirigió a mí, sonriendo.

— No te preocupes más, en una hora debe desaparecer su fiebre, no podrá realizar actividades que requieran mucho esfuerzo físico pero mañana estará como nuevo, ¿quieres que te deje a solas con él? —pregunto una vez finalizo su explicación, la mire extrañada ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

— ¿Dejarnos solos, por qué?

— Ah, ¿Qué no eres su novia?

— ¡NO! —chille alterada y sonrojada como nunca, me sentía hiperventilar. Jenny puso una mueca de decepción, pero como si no hubiera negado nada se retiro de todos modos, dejándonos solos. Ahora la de la mueca no femenina era yo, ¿era una mala pasada que siempre termináramos juntos?

Así parecía…

— Lu… ¿Lucy?

— ¡Natsu! —una sonrisa forzada se dibujo en mis labios, completamente tensa. Natsu intentaba ponerse en pie, no lo deje.

— O-oye —se quejo, estaba muy rojo, pero sabía que no por estar conmigo, sino por su fiebre y su voz sonaba muy débil, lo recosté de nuevo— ¿Dónde estoy…?

— Eres todo un idiota, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada al respecto? Gildarts te mando a la enfermería cuando te desmayaste.

— ¿Tú me… me trajiste? —cuestiono, asentí y Natsu sonrió, mi corazón latió más aprisa.

"_¡No! Creí que estos sentimientos habían muerto hace mucho"_

— Gracias Lu —pronuncio con dificultad, negué despacio, no era necesario agradecerme nada— Soy todo un idiota, ¿no?

Reí en voz baja y acaricie su mejilla, Natsu cerró los ojos, disfrutando la caricia, me pareció que murmuraba algo, pero no entendí que.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— N-no, nada solo, t-tú sabes… hueles bien —balbució, apenado y volviendo a abrir los ojos para observarme.

Por una desconocida razón nuestros rostros estaba cada vez más y más cerca y su mano sujetaba la mía firmemente.

Casi juraba escuchar los latidos de su corazón, palpitando al mismo ritmo que el mío y nuestros alientos se entremezclaban, como un poema susurrante.

— Solo déjate llevar, Luce…

Mis parpados me pesaron, y lista para lo inevitable me deje llevar, tal como me dijo él, y la chillona e infantil voz de Levy interrumpió la escena perfecta para el beso perfecto con el muchacho perfecto.

— ¡LU-CHAN, LU-CHAN! ¡Esto es terrible!

— ¡KYAAA! —Natsu desvió la mirada, fingiendo que nada paso, la mire con reproche ¡Joder Levy, que inoportuna!

— ¿Uh, interrumpí algo? —pregunto. Ambos negamos, yo avergonzada y él bueno… supongo que ya espabilado y consiente de todo— Co… como sea, ¡hay malas noticias Lu-chan! —Prosiguió, acompañada de ademanes exagerados de manos— Erza acepto una cita.

— ¿Y? Erza es mujer —dijo Natsu, su voz ya no titubeaba ¿acaso fue mi imaginación? Sí, debía ser eso. Lo imagine todo, a él sonrojado, pidiéndome que me dejara llevar, un beso incompleto… sus palabras me trajeron de vuelta— ¿Fue Gray no?

— ¡No, ese es el problema!

— No entiendo —dije yo. Levy bufo, exasperada y como si fuera necesario que medio mundo lo supiera alzo la voz a proporciones exageradas.

— ¡SU CITA ES EL PROFESOR MYSTOGAN!

Y la racionalidad murió en el rincón.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_Bueno, ando híper feliz gracias a ustedes. Espero que lleguemos a muchos reviews más x3 Y es hora de la recapitulación (?)_

_Muahaha, el Gale comienza a partir de aquí, al igual que el Gruvia y una pareja sorpresa muy obvia (?) No me gusta el cliché, así que Juvia odiara al principio a su Gray-sama ¿Lyon saldrá? Sí, en el próximo capítulo ;) Y como ya notaron Natsu anda de necio en que no se enamorara de Lucy peroooo… ella ya ha comenzado a ceder ¡y Levy es muy inoportuna! xD_

_PD ¿Quisieran un one shot especial del Fic por los 100 reviews?_

_Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~_

_¿Review?_


	11. Caos total en Fairy Tail

_¡Lo siento, lo siento! Tardo horrores en actualizar, lo sé ;o; Posiblemente a partir de aquí haga un poco más de énfasis en Gray, Erza y Levy pero no dejare el Nalu por detrás, eso sí que no._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen esa es la cruel realidad. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para que pierdan su tiempo leyendo estas historias (?)_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**VICTIMS OF LOVE"**

**Capítulo 11. ****"Caos total en Fairy Tail"**

**LUCY POV.**

Posiblemente, muchos dirían que después de un mes y algo de convivir con los chicos –Gray, Erza, Levy y Natsu– ya estaría acostumbrada a sus hábitos raros y acciones paranoicas e impulsivas. Y en verdad podría ser así, de no ser que cada día aumentan en rareza y locura. Justo como ahora.

Solté un quejido al recibir por accidente un pisotón de Levy, que se encontraba detrás de mí e intentaba ver más allá de mi larga cabellera rubia.

Yo, por mi parte, intentaba no recargarme de más en la espalda de Gray que observaba con unos binoculares una banca y a las dos personas que ahí estaban sentadas, las personas en cuestión eran Erza Scarlet y Mystogan.

En una cita.

Cita que por culpa de los celos de Gray estábamos viendo "a escondidas", y en contra de nuestra voluntad detrás de un puesto de algodones de azúcar.

Después de la interrupción de Levy en la enfermería –por la cual aun estaba molesta, un poco– todos salimos directo a nuestras casas, obviamente Gray se entero por parte de Natsu, y obviamente decidió que era necesario interferir en su cita, en caso de que ocurriera algo "malo". Ósea un beso.

Juvia y Gajeel optaron por no venir, ya que no les interesaba con quien saliera la presidenta del salón, y como Natsu seguía incapaz de dar dos pasos sin caerse lo deje en casa y fui obligada por el Fullbuster a venir.

Y… bueno, aquí estábamos. A unos pasos de la entrada de una recién inaugurada feria en la ciudad. Feria a la que estaría muy gustosa de entrar si fueran otras circunstancias.

Fruncí el ceño, frustrada.

— Oye Gray… ¿en verdad es necesario todo esto? —pregunte. El azabache estaba demasiado ocupado para responderme, así que Levy lo hizo en su lugar.

— Sí lo es. Si Erza tiene una cita con un profesor y quisieran ser algo más que amigos podría dañar su reputación, las relaciones entre maestros y alumnos fueron prohibidas hace años Lu-chan.

Ya sabía eso, pero mi duda continuaba ahí. Sin ser resuelta.

— Pero no tiene nada de malo —respondí en voz baja— Si se aman de verdad todo está bien.

Note que Gray se tensaba debajo de mi, Erza reía por algo que el peli azul le dijo, un chiste al parecer. Lo ignore.

— ¡No está nada bien Lu-chan! Los estudiantes usaban sus amoríos como pretexto para que les pusieran buenas calificaciones. No creo que Erza hiciera algo tan bajo como eso pero… los demás la juzgarían sin dudarlo dos veces —me explico Levy, que retrocedía un poco para dejar pasar a la gente que andaba por ahí.

Ya, ¡eso también lo sabía! Lo que no me explicaban era porque era _tan_ importante impedir su cita, que lo más seguro, era que fuera solo de amigos.

Además tenía mis propios problemas, como que mi amor extinto por Natsu no esta tan extinto como yo creía. Y debía ganar una apuesta también.

Dios, todo esto era demasiado estresante.

Levy iba a añadir algo más, pero la voz alarmada de Gray se le adelanto.

— Van a entrar a la feria, ¡vamos!

— ¡No tienes que gritar! —me queje inútilmente. Gray se disculpo a medias y avanzamos sigilosamente otro tramo más de camino, la pareja ya estaba dentro de la feria— Sabes Gray… creo que andas ligeramente paranoico —comente, esta vez detrás de un poste de la luz.

Para mi sorpresa, Gray si me respondió.

— Imaginas cosas Lucy, solo estoy preocupado por mi mejor amiga, es todo.

— Si Lu-chan, hazle caso a Gray. Solo está preocupado, ¿no es obvio siguiendo a todos lados a Erza como el buen acosador desnudista que es?

— ¡No me están ayudando chicas! —protesto Gray, ignorando de momento a la pareja.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí —dije— Natsu me necesita más que tú, y si por la razón que sea Lisanna decide ir a nuestro departamento ahora que él se encuentra lesionado y yo no estoy te juro que…

— Disculpen… disculpen…

— Ah, que tonta. Es cierto Gray, puedes ser responsable de que Lu-chan pierda su apuesta.

— Disculpen…

— ¡No me culpen a mí!

— ¡DISCULPEN! —grito una masculina voz, asustándonos. Los tres pegamos un brinco y terminamos en el suelo. Al alzar la vista me encontré con un apuesto muchacho de cabellos naranjas, traía puesto lo que parecía un uniforme de guardia de seguridad y unos lentes azul oscuro.

— A-ah… hola —susurre torpemente, Gray y Levy se quedaron repentinamente callados. ¡Mierda, era uno de los guardias de la feria!

Contrario a todo pronóstico el tipo nos sonrió.

— Hola, ¿acaso se van a pasar todo el día discutiendo detrás de una farola a mitad de la calle? —nos pregunto divertido, trague saliva. No claro que no, mi plan no era ese— ¿O preferirían entrar a la feria de una buena vez?

— N-no en realidad nosotros… ¿Cómo?, ¿entrar a la feria dice? —pregunto Levy, repentinamente confundida. Él asintió.

— Sí, llevan un buen rato viéndola de lejos ¿no querían venir?

— No… —dije yo, Gray no me dio tiempo para terminar.

— Claro, justo eso queríamos. Pero… ¿no es muy cara?

¿Qué diablos era eso? Incluso Gajeel podía dar respuestas más inteligentes.

— Por ser la inauguración hoy la entrada es libre, y no, no es nada cara —respondió, me pareció que estaba muy orgulloso del lugar, no comente nada más.

Me levante sin perder tiempo y tome de las manos a Levy y a Gray, pronuncie un débil "Gracias" y nos encamine a la feria. Una vez nos alejamos del chico –al cual no le preguntamos el nombre, cabe decir…– por fin hable.

Por alguna razón ya no me sentía tan molesta como recién.

— Bien, creo que nuestros planes han cambiado —ambos chicos me miraron interrogantes, así que proseguí— Gray tu puedes acosar todo lo que quieras a Erza, Levy-chan y yo disfrutaremos del lugar, y no, no hay "peros". Resuelve tú solo tus celos paranoicos.

— ¿Qué? No es justo —se quejo, soltando mi mano. Levy negó con la cabeza, una linda sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

— Técnicamente que estemos aquí tampoco lo es, y a pesar de eso lo estamos. Apoyo la idea de Lu-chan, hace mucho que no vengo a una feria.

— ¡Ok, todos a favor! —anuncie emocionada, siendo sincera tampoco había pisado una feria en años— ¡Nos encontraremos en la sección de comida a las ocho en punto! —y dicho esto, Levy-chan y yo comenzamos a correr, soltando una carcajada de vez en cuando y con un Gray furioso por detrás.

Rápidamente llegamos los tres a la entrada, siendo recibidos alegremente por los trabajadores de ahí. Y dándonos una cálida bienvenida a "Fairy Tail". Feria donde los sueños se hacen realidad.

XoxoxoX

**GRAY POV.**

¡Maldita sea! Lucy y Levy son unas traidoras, un ladrón seria de más confianza que ambas chicas. De eso no cabía duda.

Frustrado me fui a sentar en una de las tantas bancas de por ahí, mientras cientos de personas iban y venían, chillando de la emoción o tragando kilos de algodón de azúcar o nachos con queso. Y yo… no sabía qué hacer.

No encontraba a Erza por ningún lado y las recién mencionadas me abandonaron en un santiamén.

_No sé cuál es su problema, mis celos no son los de ningún paranoico_, pensé muy seguro de mi mismo. Bueno, casi seguro… está bien, poco seguro.

Quizá si exageraba pero Erza es mi mejor amiga, se supone que no tenemos secretos. Si le gustaba alguien y tenía una cita con él debió decírmelo, a mi y al idiota de Natsu. Eso era lo que más me molestaba.

— Y si… hipotéticamente hablando… la dejo ser feliz con el fenómeno del tatuaje rojo… —pensé en voz alta, observando distraídamente a las nubes pasar por el cielo— Que va, ella me gusta desde quinto año, sería un estúpido al dejarla ir. Aunque no me comparo con un popular profesor de literatura… tal vez debo desistir de una vez.

Y así podría buscar el amor verdadero con alguien que no esté dispuesta a matarme en cualquier segundo con una espada de colección.

Sí, era un buen plan.

Me disculparía con Lucy y Levy por involucrarlas a medias en esto y pasaría un buen rato en la feria. Punto y final.

Sonreí ampliamente y de un salto me puse en pie, dispuesto a divertirme en grande, cuando una voz en particular capto mi total atención.

Extrañado busque su origen con la mirada, encontrándome con una maraña de cabellos rosas entre la multitud, entrecerré los ojos. No podía ser cierto…

¿Natsu también estaba aquí?

XoxoxoX

**LUCY POV.**

— ¡ESTO ES GENIAL! —dije. Estiraba mis brazos ya que los sentía un poco entumecidos después de subir a la montaña rusa.

Levy a mi lado hacia exactamente lo mismo.

Oh, este día era perfecto. No recordaba que los juegos mecánicos de una feria fueran tan emocionantes y divertidos.

— ¡Sí! Deberíamos entrar a la Mansión Embrujada ahora, la fila no está muy larga —comento Levy, señalaba como niña pequeña un lúgubre edificio que sobresalía entre los demás. Sentí un escalofrío.

— Me-mejor paso Levy-chan. Soy muy asustadiza.

— Oh vamos, son monstruos falsos Lu-chan. Además… si vives con Natsu ya deberías estar acostumbrada a lo aterrador —bromeo dándome un débil codazo. Sonreí bastante tensa.

_Si supieras la verdad Levy-chan…_, pensé. Y es que la verdad, ya no me incomodaba tanto compartir departamento con Natsu. Y eso si que era aterrador.

— No lo sé.

— Vamos~ será divertido —aseguro.

— Bueno, si tanto insistes…

— ¡Yei! Rápido Lu-chan, o nos pueden ganar nuestros lugares.

Asentí y tomadas de la mano nos dirigimos en dirección a la Mansión Embrujada, estábamos a nada de llegar al final de la fila cuando sentí que perdía el equilibrio y me tambalee directo al suelo. Por suerte Levy me sostuvo del brazo, pero la persona con la que choque no fue tan afortunada.

Lo único que alcanzamos a escuchar fue un golpe sordo y un montón de maldiciones.

Aterrada, observe su cabellera rubia y sus ojos azul cielo con un perfecto ceño fruncido. No… ¡Era el profesor Laxus! ¡Hice que el profesor Laxus terminara tirado!

— ¡Laxus-kun, lo siento! —me disculpe apurada, inmediatamente le ofrecí mi mano. Esperando que este incidente no ameritara un reporte, o peor aun ¡una expulsión!

Dios, qué diablos iba a hacer yo si Laxus se lastimo.

— ¿Estás bien, no te paso nada? Fue un accidente, ¡lo juro!

— Ya cálmate Ashley —me callo molesto, bastante molesto. Sin preámbulos tomo mi mano y se impulso hacia arriba. De paso me fije si no le ocasione una herida mortal, o siquiera un rasguño. Suspire aliviada al confirmar que estaba en perfecto estado— Fue un accidente.

— Pe-pero fue mi culpa —dije avergonzada. Me sonroje aun más cuando Laxus revolvió mis cabellos de manera cariñosa, ¿mis derechos incluían eso?

— Nah, da igual —contesto indiferente. Aparto su mano de mí y recogió unos papeles, que al parecer se le cayeron recién. Otra vez, la vergüenza me embargo— Por cierto… ¿Qué hacen por aquí? Según tengo entendido tiene tareas que hacer.

¡Cierto! Casi se me olvida, pero Laxus no asistió hoy. Fue en su hora libre cuando mandaron a Natsu a la enfermería.

— Acompañamos a… un amigo.

— ¿Y qué hace usted en una feria profesor? Hoy no nos dio clase —dijo Levy curiosa. Quise soltarle una bofetada ¡esas cosas no se le preguntan a los maestros!

— Ashley no pongas esa cara —dijo Laxus ¿sonriendo?— En realidad administro este lugar, y muchos otros negocios de mi viejo.

— ¡Su padre es el dueño de Fairy Tail! —exclamamos al mismo tiempo, sorprendidas. Laxus asintió y sentí que mi alma se escapaba volando.

— ¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto?

— Por… por nada —mentí. ¿Estaba de broma no? Digo, entonces su padre Makarov Dreyar era de los más ricos en Magnolia, aunque no tanto como Igneel, claro. ¡Pero estaba desvariando!— Ah, ¿necesitas que te ayudemos con algo Laxus-kun? Como compensación de tu caída…

Levy con la mirada me mando un "Ni lo pienses Lu-chan, aun debemos ir a la Mansión" pero la ignore.

— Si están ocupadas no hace falta.

— En realidad sí lo está…

— ¡No, claro que no! —Puse ambas manos en la boca de Levy y en las comisuras de mis labios se formo mi mejor sonrisa— Seria todo un placer ayudarte, con lo que sea.

— Entonces hagan lo que quieran —dijo y se alejo. Solté a Levy y lo seguí, segura de que mi amiga haría igual, pronto ella me alcanzo.

Inconforme.

— Lu-chan, ¿Qué crees que haces? Todavía nos quedan muchos juegos.

— Ya lo sé. No te preocupes.

— ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Pero si estamos siguiendo a Laxus! —exclamo en voz baja, casi un susurro. Mi sonrisa se amplio, eso ya lo sabía.

— ¿Y no te parece emocionante Levy-chan? —Ella negó— Podemos pasar un día normal con un profesor, ¡eso es algo que no cualquiera puede! Aprovechémoslo.

— Lu-chan…

— ¿Si?

— Vivir con Natsu ya te afecto.

XoxoxoX

— ¡Levy, Lucy! Qué alegría verlas por aquí —dijo Mirajane con su radiante sonrisa de siempre, correspondimos el saludo con timidez— Vamos, no se queden ahí y pasen, ¿quieren una taza de café o quizás un vaso de jugo?

— Las vas a asustar con tu actitud Mira —dijo Laxus con hastío y pasando de largo a la oficina de Fairy Tail. Lo seguimos como corderos a su pastor.

Después de ir y venir, ayudando a Laxus con todo lo que necesitaba checar de la feria fuimos al centro de esta, donde estaba la oficina principal y al parecer Mirajane Strauss.

Mis innumerables teorías de que entre esos dos había algo fueron confirmadas cuando la albina le robo un beso al estar distraído con un papeleo. Solté una risita disimulada.

— Bueno, bueno… no siempre podemos convivir con nuestros estudiantes fuera del instituto —explico Mirajane, ignorando el anterior comentario de su novio nos ofreció dos vasos con jugo de manzana— ¿Así que han estado ayudando a Laxus, eh? Debería darles un punto extra en mi materia por eso.

Negamos rápidamente.

— ¡No es necesario Mirajane!

— ¡Sí, esto es solo una compensación!

— ¿Compensación? —repitió. Observo a Laxus en busca de respuestas, él se encogió de hombros antes de responder y seguir con lo suyo.

— Chocamos cerca de la Mansión Embrujada.

— ¡Laxus! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que prestes atención por donde caminas? Es la quinta vez que chocas con un cliente el día de hoy —Mirajane lo señalo acusadoramente. Y lejos de estar enojada, más bien lucia divertida.

— Da igual… Ashley quiso ofrecerse a ayudarme, está bien así.

— ¿En serio? —Me pregunto, asentí y suspiro, más calmada— Entonces no hay problema.

Iba a decir algo más, cuando alguien abrió la puerta y entro, se sirvió un vaso de jugo también y saludo a los presentes sin mirarlos.

— Yo, ¿ha ocurrido algo importante?

— Nada, solo han venido de visita dos estudiantes Mystogan —respondió Mirajane dulcemente. Levy y yo compartimos miradas, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

¿Di-di-dijo Mystogan?...

— Ah. Hola —dijo simplemente.

— Mystogan… —susurro Levy, sin despegar la vista de él— ¿Dónde está Erza?

— ¿Erza? —pregunto, sentí que algo no iba bien ahí. Mystogan no vestía la misma ropa que le vimos de lejos antes de entrar a la feria— ¿Erza Scarlet?

— Sí, estabas con ella. En una cita ¿no? —continuo Levy, tan confundida como yo. Mystogan negó en silencio.

Y mis temores se volvieron realidad.

— No, no la he visto. ¿Por qué debería estar en una cita con ella?

— N-no, por nada. Creo que lo soñé —mintió Levy. Mirajane no despegaba la vista de nosotras.

— ¿Pasa algo chicas?

— No, er, necesitamos confirmar algo. Laxus-kun, si nos disculpas… ahora continuamos con los favores —dije, Laxus asintió y salimos rápidamente de ahí, buscando con la mirada a Gray o mejor aun a Erza— ¡No es posible! La cita de Erza no era Mystogan, ¡el peli azul con el que la vimos era otro! —susurre preocupada.

Levy prácticamente me pisaba los talones.

— Esto está mal, mal, mal. Erza puede estar en problemas ¡pero ella me lo dijo! Mystogan le había pedido una cita —aseguro. Apresuramos el paso, pero al girar en una esquina y por no fijarme bien pise mal y me tropecé, cayendo de boca al suelo y con Levy encima de mí.

— ¡KYAA!

— ¡Auch, maldita sea fíjate por dónde vas! —grito una voz delante de mí.

— ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención y… ¿Gajeel, eres tú? —pregunte observando la molesta mirada del moreno que estaba tirado también, a pocos centímetros de donde yo caí.

Arqueo una ceja al reconocerme.

— ¿Coneja?

— Ah, brillante. El gigante se ha cruzado en nuestro camino —dijo Levy cabreada, Gajeel la fulmino con la mirada y otras voces conocidas se escucharon detrás de él.

— Gajeel-kun mira nada más. Juvia te lo dijo, no corras o te caerás, Juvia te lo dijo.

— Es tan idiota que no te prestaría atención ni aunque un camión fuera directo a su horrible cara.

— Juvia lo sabe, y aun así…

— ¡JUVIA, NATSU! ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunte, Levy se quedo callada al verlos. Los mencionados sonrieron. Natsu recargaba su peso en Juvia, y tenía un brazo encima de su hombro.

— Natsu-san llamo a Gajeel-kun, le dijo que se aburría y que si venía a recogerlo. Gajeel-kun le dijo que se fuera a la mierda y colgó. Juvia le dio una paliza a Gajeel-kun y Gajeel-kun fue a por Natsu-san y ahora los tres estamos aquí —explico Juvia sonriendo.

Ahora que lo mencionaba… Gajeel tenía unos cuantos moretones.

— ¿Y ustedes que hacen tiradas en el suelo? —pregunto Natsu, obviamente lo hacía por molestar.

— ¿Qué crees que hacemos genio? ¡Tomamos el sol! —respondí sarcástica.

— Oh… —respondió observándome— se ve divertido.

— ¡Por supuesto que no estamos tomando el sol menso! Nos caímos, y no es divertido —dijo Levy, todavía encima de mí— Vinimos a la feria porque Gray andaba de paranoico y quería espiar la cita de Erza pero Lu-chan y yo nos aburrimos y nos separamos y luego Laxus apareció y…

— ¡Mierda! ¡Aun no encontramos a Erza! —grite nerviosa y me levante de un salto, logrando que Levy cayera de sentón y guardara silencio.

Gajeel la ayudo a levantarse –para sorpresa de todos– y me pregunto.

— ¿Erza, la pelirroja extremadamente violenta que iba a salir con el profesor simplón ese?

— Sí —respondí.

— Eh, Juvia no ve ningún problema en eso. Ella está por allá.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntamos Levy y yo, antes de dar la vuelta y confirmar que ciertamente, nuestra amiga reía y platicaba con el misterioso peli azul a un par de pasos— ¡Erza!

— ¿Chicas? —pregunto al vernos, ignorando de momento a su acompañante. Nuestros ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –o al menos los míos– y corrimos a sus brazos, contentas de verla— ¿O-oigan que sucede?, ¿Por qué lloran?

— ¡Creímos que nunca te encontraríamos! —confesé, aun llorando.

— No entiendo.

— Perdón Erza, espiamos tu cita por culpa de Gray, no queríamos en serio. Pero nos encontramos con Mystogan cuando tomábamos jugo con Laxus y Mirajane y nos dijo que no te invito a ninguna cita y nos asustamos mucho y… y ¡ese tipo no es Mystogan! —soltó Levy ya señalando al chico, culpa de nuestro casi colapso mental.

Erza rió con ganas y nuestras lágrimas cesaron. Gajeel, Natsu y Juvia se habían acercado a nosotros.

— ¿Qué sucede Erza? ¡Esto es algo serio! —chille.

— Lo… lo siento, es que… es muy gracioso jaja —pasaron unos segundos para que se calmara— Chicas, ya sé que no es Mystogan. Les mentí, perdón por eso.

— ¿Lo sabías?

— Sí, verán… siempre supe que Levy no guardaría el secreto y se lo contaría a ustedes. Me puse nerviosa y dije el primer nombre que me vino a la mente, lo siento. No quería engañarlas, pero… tampoco quería que Juvia me matara —confeso apenada.

¿Juvia?, ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con todo esto?

— Hola —nos saludo el muchacho, sonreía con timidez. Creo que lo asustamos— Soy la cita de Erza, espero que me disculpen por robárselas una tarde.

— ¡Jellal-kun!, ¡tú eres la cita de Erza-san, por eso no quisiste acompañarnos a mí y a Gajeel-kun! Hermano malo —Juvia hizo un puchero. Levy y yo soltamos a Erza, y un incómodo silencio nos rodeo.

Oh… ahora todo estaba claro.

Jellal y Juvia eran hermanos.

— Y… ¿supongo que esto es lo que llaman una escena sacada de telenovela no?

— Natsu. Solo cállate.

**{****OMAKE 1}**

Después de dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la feria, el Fullbuster dejo escapar un suspiro. Sin la más remota idea de donde pudo haberse escabullido su mejor amigo-rival.

Juraría que lo vio, esa cabellera rosa artificial solo podía ser de él, pero algo tan fácil como encontrarlo se había vuelto la más ardua travesía jamás emprendida por Gray, y su sentido de orientación no le ayudaba en nada de nada.

Así que ahora estaba ahí… ¿en dónde estaba?

— ¡¿Cómo diantres llegue a la escuela?!

Bueno, a la próxima Gray aprendería a cargar siempre con una brújula.

**#FIN OMAKE 1.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_Perdón de nuevo por tardarme en actualizar, no tengo excusas u.u Ahora si me pondré las pilas. Bien, aclarando posibles dudas Iván me cae mal, y por eso Makarov será el padre de Laxus y él no. ¡Fairy Tail resulto ser una feria! x3 Y más dudas han sido resultas, o no (?) Ya casi llego a la mitad del Fanfic y necesito saber si desean que Natsu y Lucy se besen de una vez xD respondan (?) Prometo ya no tardarme tanto ;A;_

_Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~_

_¿Review?_


	12. Lyon y los celos a un desconocido

_Esta vez he tardado menos en actualizar… este Fanfic, porque los otros están tan abandonados como la sección Nali, lol. Bueno… la mayoría quiso a un Natsu celoso, y eso tendrán. ¡También aparecen tres nuevos personajes! *muere* (?)_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen esa es la cruel realidad. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para que pierdan su tiempo leyendo estas historias (?)_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**VICTIMS OF LOVE"**

**Capítulo 12. "Lyon y los celos a un desconocido".**

**GENERAL POV.**

Mucha gente iba y venía en el aeropuerto de Londres, Inglaterra. Todos traían prisa ya que se rumoraba habría una fuerte tormenta en un par de horas, y según los climatólogos duraría bastante, más o menos una semana. Justo por esa razón la mayoría debió verse en la necesidad de cambiar sus vuelos, y tendrían que salir antes de lo esperado a sus destinos.

Sting Eucliffe era de los varios desafortunados de este hecho, junto a su mejor amiga Yukino Aguria.

Ahora ambos chicos esperaban pacientemente su vuelo, o al menos Yukino lo hacía, porque Sting no paraba de soltar pestes, tales como 'Primero nos obligan a salir antes y ahora el ingrato avión no se apura' o 'moriré de aburrimiento en este aeropuerto de mierda'.

La peli plateada dejo escapar un suspiro, sin prestarle atención al rubio, y es que, cuando algo se ganaba el odio de Sting, se lo ganaba en serio.

Prefirió cambiar de tema, esperando así tranquilizarlo, un poco quizás.

— Vamos Sting-kun… no todo es tan malo. Mira… eh, que lindos los pájaros del aviario.

Sting poso su mirada zafiro en ella, incrédulo de tanta calma de su parte.

Y es que era demasiado raro que Yukino siempre demostrara esa inquietante tranquilidad ante todo. Aunque no más raro que el hecho de que hubiera un enorme aviario al centro del lugar ¿en qué diablos pensaban?

— Yuki… —uso su apodo para llamarla— Me interesa un comino la existencia de un plumífero.

— Pero debes despejar tu mente —argumento Yukino, frunció el ceño— No querrás que nos echen de aquí como lo hicieron en esa parada de autobuses al quejarte de su pésimo olor.

— No es mi culpa que no limpien —se excuso Sting, al ver la furiosa mirada que su amiga le dedico se apresuro a disculparse— Bueno ya, lo siento ¿Contenta? Pero es que en serio me molesta que nos avisaran de este cambio tan de repente.

Frustrado, Sting se cruzo de brazos y piernas, sentado en una de las bancas aterciopeladas que había por ahí.

Enfrente de él, en una mesita pequeña, reposaba una guitarra en su estuche y un par de boletos de avión, en los que se leía claramente "Vuelo a Magnolia, Japón".

A un lado estaba una enorme canasta de mimbre con chocolates y dulces y un papel rojizo con las letras "Disfrutad su viaje" en mayúscula.

Yukino lo observaba disimuladamente de vez en cuando, no por nada era adicta a las golosinas.

— Velo del lado positivo Sting-kun… pudieron quitarnos nuestras reservaciones en primera clase. Es más, agradece que solo hiciéramos las reservaciones y no compráramos el boleto como muchos otros. Si no habría sido gasto doble —dijo ella, apartando de su mente ese sensual bombón relleno de fresa a su alcance. Sting se tomo su tiempo en responder.

— Eso es porque yo soy un genio Yuki, todo lo que hago es brillante.

Por el altavoz anunciaron que el vuelo a Hawái ya iba a zarpar y Yukino rió divertida.

— Sí, ¿tan modesto como siempre no Sting-kun? —bromeo.

El rubio asintió en silencio, sonriendo. Y el altavoz volvió a sonar, repitiendo el mismo anuncio de antes.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio un par de minutos, sin saber que decir. Nunca les habría pasado por la cabeza que volverían alguna vez a Magnolia, esa ciudad donde se criaron, y rieron, y lloraron.

La ciudad donde yacían sus sueños y esperanzas. Junto con el amor…

— Sting-kun… ¿crees que Lucy-san pensara en nosotros alguna vez? —pregunto de repente Yukino, ocasionándole un brinco al Eucliffe, ya que pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Aunque nunca lo admitiría, abiertamente.

— ¿La Pollita? Ja, hasta crees. Debe andar muy ocupada con pensamientos suicidas —respondió fingiendo hastío. Yukino no creyó su teatro, lo conocía demasiado bien.

Sin embargo, por esa ocasión, lo dejo pasar. Después de todo la despedida que los rubios tuvieron no fue precisamente la mejor. Y aun así… Sting rememoraba cada preciado momento a su lado.

— _¡Stingy Bee!, ¡maldita sea ven y devuélveme mis pinturas de una buena vez! __—__ordeno una muy enojada Lucy al rubio que corría unos metros por delante, riendo, y con un par de botecitos de colores en cada mano._

_La niña quito un par de mechones rubios de su frente y continúo persiguiéndolo durante al menos diez minutos, hasta que por fin logro detenerlo, tirándose sobre él. Y cayendo ambos sobre el pasto, acompañados de las risas de sus compañeros._

_Sting maldijo por lo bajo._

— _Rubia quítateme de encima, ¡me contagiaras tu idiotez!_

— _¡Idiota! __—__chillo ella. No paso mucho para que hiciera un mohín, y Sting, avergonzado la ayudara a levantarse y le devolviera sus pinturas. Lucy lo observo confundida__— __¿Sting…?_

— _¿Qué? __—__Espeto él__— __¿Hay algo de malo con que quiera llamar tu atención al menos unos segundos en lugar de que estés con el idiota Rogue? ¡Ni que pintara mejor que yo!_

_Lucy rió, mientras un adorable sonrojo pintaba sus mejillas. Sting la miro mal y Lucy tuvo que secarse un par de lágrimas, producto de su diversión._

_Cuando noto las intenciones del chico por retirarse, tomo su mano suavemente._

— _Si que eres idiota Stingy Bee __—__dijo, rápidamente añadió:__ — __Si te hubieras fijado en lo que Rogue y yo veíamos no hubieras sido tan celoso. Era un retrato de ti._

— _¿Cómo?_

— _No lo volveré a repetir Sting sexy Bee __—__canturreo ella, con una sonrisa desdeñosa. Ahora era el rubio el sonrojado__—__ Pero si no quieres verte en oleo pintando por mí… quemare tu pintura ahora mismo__ —__finalizo, seria._

_Sting sujeto su mano con fuerza, sorprendiéndola. Al posar sus ojos chocolate en su rostro, Lucy capto su rubor y el temblor de su labio inferior. Volvió a sonreír._

— _N… no. Quiero verla Rubia._

— _Ja, ya lo sabía._

Al sentir un suave zarandeo de parte de Yukino, Sting abrió perezosamente y de mala gana sus ojos, encontrándose con la chica muy cerca de él, tenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué sucede Yuki? —pregunto curioso, ni cuenta se había dado, pero se había dormido por accidente.

— ¡Por fin! Creí que nunca despertarías, tonto. Acaban de anunciar nuestro vuelo, ven, debemos ir.

— Como digas…

Con movimientos lentos cogió sus maletas y su guitarra, se pusieron de pie, y avanzaron a una de las salidas.

Noto que Yukino lo veía fugazmente una que otra vez, y una risita tonta se le escapaba ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

— Ey, ¿Qué ocurre?

— Nada. No te preocupes Sting-kun, pronto te la volverá a encontrar.

Sting desvió la mirada, molesto. Y guardo silencio, porque por primera vez en su vida, deseaba que fuera verdad lo que Yukino decía.

En verdad, él deseaba saber de Lucy Heartfilia. Su más apreciada amiga de la infancia…

XoxoxoX

**LUCY POV.**

Al dar otro sorbo a una soda que compre hace nada, un fuerte estornudo se me escapo involuntariamente.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no derramar el líquido de mis labios sobre mi ropa.

_No inventes, lo que menos necesito ahora es resfriarme_, pensé molesta.

Levy desvió su atención hacia mí –ignorando de momento a Gajeel y sus nada halagadores comentarios–.

Le sonreí nerviosamente, para tranquilizarla y demostrarle que todo andaba bien. Pareció captar mi mensaje ya que volvió a con Gajeel.

A mí lado Natsu no disimulo también como ella su observación sobre mi problema inmunológico.

— Que tonta. Has cogido un resfriado.

— Cállate cerebro de lava —sisee en modo de advertencia, lo cual no funciono ya que Natsu ensancho su arrogante sonrisa— No soy yo la que tiene enyesado todo el pie y no puede andar por sí misma.

— ¡Oye! —se quejo. Sonreí satisfactoriamente y di otro sorbo a mi refresco— No es mi culpa esto…

— Oh, claro que sí —asegure— De no haber iniciado esa absurda discusión con Gajeel en Química ahora no andarías cojo, y reprobado.

Gray interrumpió cabreado nuestra conversación.

— ¡Estense quietos los dos! Quiero escuchar a Erza sobre quién es este tipo y porque no nos hablo de él antes.

Le mande una clara mirada de inconformidad. Y es que, siendo sinceros, no quería escuchar la historia dos veces. Al parecer ni Levy, ni Gajeel y mucho menos Natsu querían hacerlo. La única que prestaba atención a las palabras de Erza –además de Gray claro está– era Juvia, y eso por ser una hermana sobre protectora.

¿No me explico bien? Bueno, para resumir todo… después de rendirnos en encontrar en Fairy Tail a nuestro amigo azabache, Erza opto por contarnos todo a nosotros, luego hablaría con él.

Resulta que ella y el muchacho peli azul se conocieron no hace mucho en una pastelería, cuando eligieron el mismo pastel e iniciaron una pelea de pasteles por reclamarlo como suyo. Al final el dueño los echo a ambos y nadie obtuvo el dichoso postre, pero se volvieron amigos.

Y pronto se volvieron casi inseparables, fuera del colegio, claro está. Porque él asistía a la academia rival de Phantom Lord, una cuyo nombre no sé, pero hace poco disolvieron. Ahora Jellal Fernández –así se llamaba– buscaba un nuevo colegio. Y resulta que era hermano de Juvia, y un antiguo conocido de Gajeel.

De lo que todos nos moríamos de curiosidad por saber, era el porqué compartía tantas similitudes con el profesor Mystogan. Pues lo que explica eso es que…

— ¿Cómo?, ¿ambos tomaron el "look" del famoso director de cine ruso Siegrain? —pregunto Gray boquiabierto, tanto Erza como Jellal asintieron.

Juvia alardeo que Jellal se veía mejor con ese look que su dichoso profesor, sobre todo porque él era peli azul desde antes, simplemente se tatuó. Y Mystogan… bueno, quizá le pregunte su color de cabello natural un día de estos. Apuesto a que Laxus sabe.

Volviendo al tema del hermano, primo o clon de Jellal. Digo, de su apariencia. Erza no nos quiso comentar nada sobre él por el nuevo temor a que Juvia no quisiera ser su amiga por salir a escondidas con su hermano, además que si pensábamos que era Mystogan no la molestaríamos más de lo necesario.

Personalmente, yo no le veo lógica a eso pero bueno…

Al final todo resulto bien, Erza y Jellal son "casi" novios. Juvia no se enfado con nadie. Y encontramos a Gray en el estacionamiento, pidiendo indicaciones a una anciana vieja y sorda que… ¿Qué diablos hacia una anciana así en el estacionamiento de una feria?

— Mas te vale no propasarte con ella Jellal —lo amenazo Gray por quinta vez desde su encuentro. Los presentes soltamos un suspiro, y Jellal respondió con un "Lo tengo perfectamente claro".

Entonces Gray vino a nosotros, que estábamos recargados cerca de un puesto de bebidas.

— Sabes… nunca pensé que le darías tus bendiciones a otro que no fuera tú con Erza —comento Natsu sin ocultar su curiosidad, Gray negó divertido.

— He estado pensado… quiero verla feliz, y es obvio que solo me quiere como amigo.

— Tranquilo, ya encontraras a tu alma ideal —le dije y puse mi mano en su hombro, en señal de consuelo. Nos sonreímos mutuamente.

Y el mágico momento de amistad fue roto por una peli azul jalándome de hombros y separándome bruscamente de Gray. Observe extrañada a Juvia.

— ¡Lucy-san no dejes que este tipo te toque! Es un depravado.

— Ah, eso ya lo sabíamos Juvia —dijo Natsu entre risas. Gray lo golpeo en el brazo y le dedico una poco amistosa mirada a Juvia.

— Cierra la boca Flamita, y tú, ¡deja de decirle a las chicas que soy un maldito pervertido! Con Lucy ya van seis en el día —le recordó— La que vende los boletos, la anciana del estacionamiento, una mujer frente al semáforo de la esquina, una perrita labrador, una niña de cinco años ¡y Lucy!

Reí nerviosa al sentir más fuerte el agarre de Juvia. Dios, parecía dispuesta a saltar sobre él y arrancarle los ojos.

— Juvia solo advierte sobre la verdad. No finjas que no tocaste a Juvia lujuriosamente cuando cayó sobre ti en el salón.

— ¡Fue un acto reflejo! ¡Y no te toque más de lo permitido!

— Ya, ya… ¿pueden dejar las discusiones de marido y mujer para después de la boda? —pregunto Natsu, ganándose un golpe de parte de ambos en la cabeza.

Lo mire con pena.

_Hay Natsu… ¿algún día dejaras de ser tan… Natsu?_

— Vamos, Natsu no lo dijo en serio chicos —dije, interviniendo en su lucha de miradas fulminantes, y lo que parecían ser dos lobos de fondo.

— Hm, Juvia piensa que Lucy-san es agradable, no quiere tener problemas con ella. Pero Juvia piensa que este sujeto es repugnante, mira, se ha quitado la ropa —dijo irritada y señalándolo con el pulgar. Quise abofetearme al comprobar que era cierto, Gray únicamente vestía sus bóxers…

— ¡Ah, mierda! Ni me di cuenta de cuánto paso esto —exclamo él.

— Idiota —murmuramos Natsu y yo al mismo tiempo.

A un lado, Gajeel y Levy discutían igual, o peor que ellos. Levy sí que no media sus palabras con Gajeel, nunca la había visto tan furiosa, incluso estaba roja de rabia.

Los únicos que la pasaban bien eran Jellal y Erza, compartiendo chistes y risas. Suspire, todos estaban en pareja, excepto Natsu y yo… lo que me recordaba.

— Hey Natsu, ¿las discapacidades o enfermedades evitan el amor?

Sí, ya se. Eso era un intento barata de preguntarle si ahora que andaba mal de un pie la apuesta seguía, en pie, valga la redundancia.

Pero no quiero hacerle saber que aun pienso en eso.

Natsu dejo de reír por la escenita montada entre Juvia y Gray para mirarme, repentinamente aburrido.

— Ah… no, que yo sepa. Creo que refuerza los lazos, o algo así… —respondió. Una sonrisa se pinto en mi rostro.

— Ya veo, bueno. ¿Qué te parecería volver a casa y hacer un maratón de películas de terror? —pregunte inocentemente, y con mi mejor carita de perro abandonado.

Esas ciertamente no eran mis películas predilectas, pero Natsu no podía moverse… y que mejor método para enamorarlo que haciendo de su mesera personal, mientras él disfruta a lo grande de su género de cine favorito.

¡Es un plan perfecto!

— ¿Entonces?, ¿Qué opinas? —volví a preguntar, después de un rato de meditación Natsu asintió. Y sonrió como niño pequeño, sonrojándome.

— ¡Vale! Hay que hacerlo —dijo emocionado. Por dentro, yo armaba toda una fiesta. _Primer paso para conquistar a Dragneel… completado._

Oh, esta sería una memorable noche.

XoxoxoX

Con el siguiente grito de loca desamparada de la protagonista de la película "Scary Movie", me tape los oídos, ya harta de su patética actuación, aun en todo y ropa interior.

¿Y es que a que fumado director se le ocurre casi desnudar a una actriz cuando ni siquiera ha pasado más de la mitad de la película? No interesa, esa rubia oxigenada ya me cayó mal.

Igual que mis amigos, que Natsu tuvo la "brillante" idea de invitar a nuestro maratón.

Así que… ahí estábamos todos, apretujados en el sofá, con grasosas palomitas en nuestra ropa y viendo parodias de películas aterradoras, ya que Juvia le tiene fobia a las verdaderas.

Primer paso para conquistar a Dragneel… descompletado. En cada uno de los sentidos de la palabra. Dios, que lo único que deseaba hacer era lanzarme por la ventana.

Natsu pareció notar mi malhumor, ya que dejo de reír cuando a la rubia la atropello su propio padre y volteo a verme.

— Oye Luce… —susurro muy cerca de mi oído, me estremecí— ¿No la estas pasando bien? —pregunto, negué frenéticamente con la cabeza. Recordándome lo mala idea que fue sentarse a su lado. _Tan _cerca.

— Q-qué dices idiota. Estoy perfectamente, mira, han cambiado de escena —susurre de igual modo. Señalando la pantalla inadvertidamente

Natsu no pareció prestarme atención, ya que sin avisar poso una de sus manos en mi pierna derecha. Y fue subiendo y subiendo y subiendo más.

Solté un respingo al percatarme de sus intenciones, detuve su mano.

— D-deja, están los demás aquí.

— ¿Y? —Cuestiono divertido— Eso solo lo hace más emocionante, no creas que he olvidado nuestra apuesta Luce.

¡Ah, claro que no! Maldita sea.

Natsu iba a continuar su camino, cuando –otra vez sin avisar– la luz se fue. Y todas las chicas en el sofá dejamos escapar un grito.

Natsu se levanto y después de chocar con unos cuantos muebles prendió una linterna. ¡Nunca estuve tan agradecida con un apagón!

Pero a Natsu no pareció agradarle aquello, un par de maldiciones después hablo.

— Me han cortado la luz. Los otros departamentos siguen alumbrados —nos explico— creo que no debí ignorar la amenaza de la administradora con que si no pagaba lo que debía esto iba a pasar…

— Salamander solo a ti se te ocurre dejar de pagar la luz —le recrimino Gajeel malhumorado por la interrupción en su película. Fue apoyado por el resto, incluyéndome.

Natsu chasqueo la lengua.

— Oye, no eres el único al que le molesto la interrupción —dijo, y me mando una lujuriosa mirada, volví a sonrojarme pero fingí no notarlo— Por ahora, hay varias linternas en la alacena. Gray va a ir a pagar la luz por mí.

— ¿Disculpa? Creo no escucharte bien Flamita —dijo Gray.

— No te preocupes, no necesitas ser tan listo para dar unos cuantos billetes a una vieja gorda y amargada —respondió Natsu, e ignorando sus protestas cogió un fajo de billetes –sacado de quién sabe dónde– y se lo entrego.

No podía ver bien sus caras, pero era obvio que Natsu sonreía y Gray entrecerraba los ojos amenazante.

Al final, Gray perdió y se levanto del sofá, chocando con Juvia de paso y recibiendo un manotazo de su parte, y otro de Gajeel. Ah, también Erza le pego por Jellal.

Bueno… después de una larga sesión de manotazos hacia Gray, el Fullbuster tomo la linterna que Natsu sostenía, entre tropiezos llego a la puerta, la abrió y salió de un portazo.

Admito que sentí un poco de pena por él.

— Y… ¿ahora qué hacemos? —pregunto Levy.

— ¿Jugamos a las escondidas?

XoxoxoX

**GRAY POV.**

No cabe duda, mi vida es una pesadilla. ¿Por qué, acaso hice o dije algo para que Juvia me odiara de ese modo?, ¿O para que Natsu me mandara como su chacha a pagar el dinero que él olvido pagar?

Estúpido egocéntrico.

Un día de estos me las pagara todas, un día de estos…

Con ese pensamiento en mente fui rápidamente al departamento de la vieja esa –suerte que no era la primera vez que Natsu me encargaba pagarle algo–, recibí muchos gritos de su parte dirigidos a Natsu, me invito a tomar el té, reímos un poco, y me fui. Con la esperanza de que la luz hubiese sido devuelta ya.

Para mi desdichada suerte, olvide el número del departamento de Natsu y termine en el último piso, junto al elevador.

¡Porque siempre me perdía!

No lo entendía… era como aquella vez en que en lugar de ir por el encargo de mi madre a la tienda de la esquina, llegue a la casa de mi abuela. Del otro lado del país, esa vez sí que camine bastante…

— Joder, ¿Dónde estoy ahora? —pregunte para mí mismo, observando ambos extremos del pasillo.

Camine otro rato más, yendo y viniendo de piso en piso. Hasta que me senté en el suelo, sin haber encontrado aun el departamento de mis amigos.

Definitivamente compraría ese dichoso GPS del que todos hablan tanto.

— Gray-kun ¿eres tú? —pregunto una femenina voz del lado contrario del pasillo. Sorprendido la mire, sus azulados ojos reflejaban preocupación.

— ¿Juvia? —¿qué hacia _ella_ aquí?

— ¡Si que eres Gray-kun! —grito emocionada, y corrió hacia donde estaba. Una vez llego me observo con duda, note que jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente— Ah… ¿Qué haces a mitad del corredor y en la planta baja?

Así que aquí era donde había parado… bueno, da igual.

— Me perdí —admití de mala gana. Y ahora es cuando ella rompe en carcajadas, debido a mi patética persona.

O quizá no.

Juvia se sentó a mi lado, sorprendiéndome.

— Juvia también —dijo apenada— Juvia no es buena recordando ubicaciones, pero se preocupo cuando Gray-kun no regreso junto con la luz y se ofreció a buscarlo. Juvia piensa que Gray-kun está enojado con ella por la bofetada de recién… y lo siente mucho.

Parpadee un par de veces, incapaz de creer lo que mis ojos veían, en verdad, ¿Juvia se disculpaba conmigo? ¡Y encima ella también era propensa a perderse!

— Ah… eh… que… ¿bien?

— ¡No está bien que Juvia se haya perdido idiota! —grito, volviendo a ser la misma de siempre. Y golpeándome en la cara, de paso.

Solté un quejido y me sobe la nariz.

— ¡No quise decir eso loca! —Juvia me amenazo con su puño en alto— D-digo, me alegra que te preocupes por mí. Te perdono, por todos los golpes.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto esperanzada. Asentí y Juvia soltó un gritito de alegría. Por más demente que sonara… de repente me agradaba su presencia.

Nos quedamos un rato más así, sentados en el suelo alfombrado, y sin decir nada. Una extraña calidez envolvió mi pecho, ¿Juvia se sentiría igual? No apartaba la mirada de sus pies.

— Creo que es hora de volver —dije. Juvia me miro de soslayo y asintió, justo cuando nos poníamos en pie alguien abrió la puerta de la entrada, pisando sonoramente. Y chocando con Juvia.

La chica inmediatamente se puso en guardia.

— ¡Oye! Cuidado por dónde vas idiota.

El viento meció sus cortos cabellos blancos, y poso sus ojos negros en ella. Que cambio su furiosa actitud, por una confundida, seguida de una alegre.

Fruncí el ceño ¿Qué diablos ocurría ahí?

— Oye…

— Juvia-chan, que sorpresa verte por aquí —comento sorprendido el tipo, interrumpiéndome. Abrí ligeramente mi boca cuando se dirigió a mí— Igual tu Gray.

Lyon sonrió y yo me quede helado, literalmente.

¿Qué hacia el bastardo de Lyon aquí? ¡¿Y por qué conocía también a Juvia?!

Oh dios, estos sí que eran problemas.

XoxoxoX

**NATSU POV.**

Después de estar un rato aburridos de esperar al retrasado de Gray –que de seguro termino perdido en el fin del mundo– apoyamos la idea de Erza de jugar a las escondidas, ya que "en palabras sabia de Levy" debíamos esperar a Juvia y a Gray para retomar la película. Y sinceramente no se me ocurría nada mejor que hacer.

Así que como perdí un Piedra, papel o tijera, ahora me encontraba contando del uno al treinta, mientras el resto se escondía estratégicamente en mi casa.

Cuando por fin termine, me dirigí al lugar más obvio en mi opinión: el cuarto de Lucy. Al menos era obvio para mí, seguro que ella se escondió en su propio cuarto.

_Pobre ingenua_, pensé.

Aunque el ingenuo quizás era yo, que demostraba claramente mi interés hacia ella, y con mayor frecuencia. Me preguntaba, ¿acaso noto mi sonrojo en la enfermería?, ¿o fui tan obvio con mi insinuación en el sofá?

Mierda, que necesitaba una chica urgentemente.

Tan metido estaba en mi cabeza, que no me di cuenta que ya estaba adentro de su cuarto hasta que sentí un fuerte olor a vainilla alrededor. Junto con un horrible rosa chichón en las paredes.

Arrugue la nariz, en un gesto de asco. Y al fijarme en que estaba vacío el lugar, di un paso hacia atrás. Tropezándome con un mugroso libro.

Caí de bruces, soltando mis muletas y una maldición. ¡Quién mierda dejaba tirado un libro a mitad del camino! Ah, ¡aparte de mí!

Furioso lo tome y avente al frente, unas cuantas páginas volaron en los aires y quedaron esparcidas en el suelo.

Una en particular termino enfrente de mi cara. En ella resaltaba una frase "Los que más pelean, más se aman" y un dibujo mal hecho como adjunto.

Lo cogí bruscamente para leerlo, curioso.

No había escrito nada más, excepto muchos "Jaja admitan que se quieren" o "Seré su padrino de bodas" todos con crayón, el dibujo eran una chica rubia, quizá de 15 o 16 años, y un chico igual rubio, en mi opinión un año mayor que ella. Estaban besándose, y por alguna razón él estaba empapado en lo que parecía ser agua.

Debajo de eso, en rojo y rodeado de corazones, se escribía: "Lucy de Eucliffe".

¿Qué era eso?, ¿Por qué Lucy tenía un dibujo así en su cuarto?...

No pude hallar respuesta alguna, de pronto el grito inconfundible de Gray se escucho desde el pasillo "¡LYON MALDITO!" decía. Todos salieron de sus escondites, y yo, mientras, me cuestionaba desde el piso _¿Quién demonios es ese tal Eucliffe?_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_¡BWHAHAHA! El clímax de la historia ha atacado xDDD ¡Y por fin mi sexy rubio apareció! *v* obviamente será el rival de Natsu por el amor de Lucy, y si bien Natsu la conoce desde antes Sting-sama le lleva muuuuuuucha ventaja con ella. Espero se den cuenta x3 Me disculpo, porque dije que en capitulo pasado Lyon salía y no fue así, sale en este, lol. Entonces… el Gruvia ya dio señales de vida, próximamente Gale, y como siempre, los únicos confirmados son el Jerza xD_

_Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~_

_¿Review?_


	13. Calma antes de la tormenta

Lamento tardarme en actualizar, otra vez. Tuve un bloqueo con todos mis Fanfics así todo feo, pero después de leer uno de los mejores Fanfics de la página e inspirarme, volví *^* ahora si viene el drama a todo dar dbahsgdh.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**VICTIMS OF LOVE"**

**Capítulo 13. "Calma antes de la tormenta".**

**NATSU POV.**

—Haber si entendí… —llamo nuestra atención Erza, observando a los tres enfrente de ella. Gray y Lyon tenían algunos moretones visibles y un chichón en la cabeza, Juvia no paraba de maldecir cosas— Ustedes tres se conocen… ¿cierto?

— Cierto.

— Y hacia un par de años que no se veían —continuo ella, volvieron a asentir. Erza frunció el ceño— ¿Entonces por qué los encontramos a ustedes tirados en el suelo casi matándose?

— Eh, bueno, eso… —Gray se quedo callado. Yo observaba todo acostado en el sofá, poco después de encontrarlos Levy, Jellal y Gajeel se retiraron, con la excusa que tenían que dormir temprano para mañana no babear en clases. Así que solo quedo Erza, y el trío antes mencionado. Por obvias razones Lucy y yo también estábamos incluidos, digo, es nuestro departamento.

El muchacho llamado Lyon resoplo.

— Gray comenzó. Yo no le hice nada.

— Fue porque coqueteaste con Juvia sin ninguna razón y salido de la nada —aclaro Gray, chirriando los dientes. Lyon sonrió arrogante.

—Ja, no tiene nada de malo decirle cosas lindas a una diosa —respondió, al mirar a Juvia su semblante cambio a uno más sumiso— Además vivo aquí, que yo sepa no es ilegal llegar a tu edificio.

— Juvia no sabe que decir…

— Vamos cálmense —intervine ya aburrido— Parecen un triángulo amoroso de telenovela.

— ¿¡Quien está enamorado!? —gritaron, Erza me mando en silencio un claro "Mejor no digas nada Natsu".

— Olviden eso. Quiero saber cómo llegaron a los golpes en primer lugar —ordeno la pelirroja.

— Como ya dije Lyon empezó a coquetear con Juvia, me saco de mis casillas y le grite, me contesto, y pronto estábamos golpeándonos en el suelo —respondió Gray revolviendo su cabello. Erza miro a Juvia, en espera de su aprobación ante esa versión de los hechos.

Con el "sí" de Juvia, Erza suspiro más tranquila, pero igual de decepcionada.

Pobre Gray, y yo que creía que supero la etapa de las peleas hace mucho…

La dulce voz de Lucy disipo mis pensamientos.

— Vamos Erza… es solo una pelea por un berrinche, no creo que debas regañarlos.

— Sí, apoyo a Estrella —dije yo.

Erza permaneció callada unos segundos. Meditando su veredicto, supongo. Sinceramente no estaba muy metido en el tema, aun no me quitaba de la cabeza ese misterioso dibujo.

Lucy de Eucliffe… ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

— Bueno, supongo que puedo dejar pasar este incidente… una vez. Pero si los vuelvo a encontrar en una pelea no saldrán intactos, ¿entendido? —pregunto Erza, con semblante serio. Los tres temblaron como gelatina y Erza sonrió complacida.

Pronto se hallaba enfrente de mí, la mire curioso.

— Nos vamos Natsu, lamento los problemas.

— Ah… no importa.

— Otro día terminaremos la película ¿vale? —me pregunto sonriente, asentí— Bien. Nos vemos mañana en el colegio, y lindo departamento Natsu —sonreí genuinamente ante lo último y Erza se retiro con los otros.

Cierto, ¡esta era la primera vez que Erza visitaba el lugar! Casi lo olvidaba.

Se sentía bien que tu mejor amiga sepa dónde vives…

_¿Aunque hasta hace cuatro años tu mejor amiga era Lucy no?_

Mi sonrisa desapareció, y mi felicidad fue reemplazada por una sensación extraña al pensar en eso. Otra vez, el dibujo me venía a la mente.

Aun desparramado en el sofá, observe a Lucy de reojo. Estaba en la cocina lavando los platos y el tazón de las palomitas. Tarareaba una canción que no alcance a reconocer.

— Hey Luce… —le llame.

— ¿Si Natsu?

— ¿Quién es Eucliffe? —Lucy dejo de tararear.

—… ¿Eucliffe, dijiste? —Repitió sin creerlo, dejo el plato que enjuagaba a un lado y fue a la sala. Un sentimiento que no reconocí brillaba en sus ojos, ¿nostalgia, ira, decepción?

No supe que era, pero claramente no traía nada bueno, al menos para mí.

— ¿Natsu donde has oído ese apellido? —Pregunto con impaciencia. Jugué con mis cabellos, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada.

— Por ahí, no importa ¿sí? Solo… olvídalo no debí preguntar —masculle molesto. Lucy continuaba observándome, tenía las manos hechas puños—. ¡Carajo deja de verme así, me siento raro!

— L-lo siento, no sé qué… —guardo silencio y se dio la vuelta—. Perdón. No me siento bien, m-me voy a dormir…

— Eh, espera yo… —No pude terminar esa frase. De un minuto a otro una larga cabellera rubia desapareció detrás de la puerta de su habitación y Lucy cerro con seguro.

Me quede quieto, procesando lo recién ocurrido, pero por más que buscara una explicación lógica para ello no la encontraba. Lucy no se comportaba así, ella era honesta, decía las cosas claramente. Y ahora… ¿ahora se alteraba por una simple palabra?

Ya irritado me volví a dejar caer al sofá, con mis brazos cubriendo mi rostro de la luz.

_Joder… si fue un ex novio o algo podía decírmelo y ya…_

¿Pero y si no se trataba de un ex, y si fue algo más para ella?, ¿Por qué me enojaba tanto esa posibilidad?

— Mierda, mierda, mierda —dije—. Y yo que me jure nunca más pedirle un favor a mi viejo… ¿Dónde deje ese número?

.

**GRAY POV.**

A pesar de la insistente manera en que Erza no apartaba los ojos de mi continué mi camino, en silencio. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era uno de sus típicos sermones de "La violencia no resuelve nada". Lyon tuvo la culpa de todo, él y solo él. Digo, ¿Quién carajos se creía para coquetearle a Juvia a tan solo encontrársela una vez? Aunque era claro que se conocían de antes pero… ¡eso solo me cabreaba más!

Rechine los dientes y aumente mi ritmo, necesitaba llegar a mi casa a desquitarme con los videojuegos, o lo que fuera.

Una suave mano me cogió de la playera, deteniéndome a tiempo, pues un carro paso enfrente de mí a toda velocidad.

Maldije en voz baja y Erza me dio la vuelta.

—No sé si tu intención es matarte e ir a gritarle a Dios allá arriba o qué, pero no te dejare morir de forma tan estúpida Gray, y menos por una rabieta.

— ¡No es una rabieta, es en serio! —Proteste yo. Erza soltó una carcajada, dejando en claro que no creía ni una palabra mía. Oh, bueno ¿y eso por qué?

Quizás fuera un poco paranoico y celoso de vez en cuando, pero cuando llegaba el momento de ser serio lo era. Mi enojo era verdadero esta vez, no una simple rabieta de niño pequeño. Supere esa etapa mucho antes que el idiota de Natsu. Y Erza lo sabía, así como yo sabía que una explicación convincente era lo único que ganaría su apoyo.

— Estoy así por el imbécil de Lyon —dije al fin.

— ¿Y eso? —Inquirió ella.

— Es… algo así como un "primo lejano". Sus padres y los míos están en el mismo negocio… tú sabes cual —Erza asintió—. ¡Y ahora resulta que vive donde Natsu y cuando nos encontramos a duras penas me saluda y salta directo a los brazos de Juvia y ella no hace nada para evitarlo y…!

— Espera, espera, ¿qué tiene que ver Juvia con todo esto? —Me interrumpió sin entender. No supe cómo responderle.

En realidad, yo tampoco entendía.

Mi cara debía ser de lo más simpática, ya que Erza me sonrió de "esa" manera. Y esa sonrisa no traía cosas buenas consigo.

— ¿Q-qué?

— Nada, ya sé que ocurre aquí —respondió divertida. Fruncí el ceño, desinformado—. Estás celoso —aclaro como si nada.

Tuve que contenerme de reír como desquiciado a mitad de la calle y en frente de tantos desconocidos.

¿Celoso, yo, celoso de Juvia?

— ¡Que buena bromista eres Erza! No conocía esa faceta tuya —comente con gracia. Erza dejo de sonreír y entrecerró los ojos—. No estoy celoso de que Juvia tenga una mejor relación con Lyon que yo. Por favor…

— Yo nunca dije que lo estuvieras de eso, tarado. Estás celoso de que Juvia trate mejor a Lyon que a ti. Es obvio que a él le gusta. Y Juvia es linda con todos excepto contigo —explico Erza. Intente contenerme, como lo hice con anterioridad, pero no lo logre. Y en lugar de reír comencé a toser con fuerza, repentinamente nervioso.

¿No podía insinuar lo que creía que insinuaba, o sí?

— ¿Dices que, que me gusta Juvia?… —logre preguntar al terminar de toser.

— Sí —oh mierda.

— ¡Pero es una loca, y me golpea a cada rato! —Chille incapaz de creerle. Creo que esas razones bastaban para evitar que sintiera algo más que amistad hacia ella. Era como decir que… que Gajeel y Levy terminarían juntos. Imposible.

Aunque mi mejor amiga no pensaba igual que yo.

— Oh vamos, ¿y tú no estás loco también? mira, ahora andas únicamente con bóxers.

— ¡Pero cuándo! —Volví a colocarme la ropa, sonrojado hasta las orejas—. ¡Juvia no me gusta!

— Lo que tú digas, ¿entonces no tendrías problemas en ser su amigo y pasar más tiempo a su lado no?

— Por supuesto que no, mejor para mí.

— Perfecto. Serás el súper mejor amigo de Juvia a partir de mañana —decidió sonriente, me dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y cruzo la calle al estar el semáforo en rojo, dejándome atrás—. ¡Suerte Gray!

No fue hasta ese momento, en que me percate que todo había sido maquiavélicamente planeado justo para que conviviera más con la Lockser. Diablos, Erza sí que pensaba rápido.

— Un momento, mañana es… no puede ser, lo he olvidado por completo.

Al diablo con Juvia y su súper amistad, Natsu era más importante. Y si mi memoria no fallaba, mañana seria "ese" día.

— ¿Por qué no me recordó recién que mañana es su cumpleaños? Idiota.

.

**NATSU POV.**

— ¡NATSUUUUU! Mi adorado dragoncito~ ¿Qué ha pasado para que llames a tu padre? No me digas, has recapacitado en lo de tus ahorros para la motocicleta y quieres mi dinero, ¿a qué es eso?

— Cierra la boca Igneel, sigo molesto contigo por lo de la mudanza y no, no tiene nada que ver con eso —respondí ignorando el dolor de cabeza que me causaba su estruendosa voz del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Oh, pero no te ha alegrado volver a convivir con Lucy después de tanto tiempo o qué? —Pregunto. Al instante rodee los ojos, algo andaba mal en su rica cabeza para pensar en esa posibilidad. O en realidad, es el dinero lo que le ha podrido el cerebro.

— ¡No! Y ya deja eso, por tu culpa me he metido en muchos problemas viejo.

— Si es otra amenaza de Jose respecto a expulsarte de nuevo no tienes que preocuparte de nada dragoncito… —me recordó.

—No, si eso ya lo sé —dije desinteresado, mientras hablaba mis dedos no dejaban de tantear la mesa en la que me recargaba—. Traigo muletas, reprobé el examen de Química, ah, y Gajeel me molió a golpes, razón del primer y segundo punto. ¿A qué eso mola?

— ¡Cómo que muletas Natsu! Y la pelea con Gajeel, dios… ¿sabes que tu madre se pondrá histérica cuando se entere cierto? Prometiste que dejarías las peleas —Se me hizo curioso que no mencionara nada respecto al examen, quizás se volvió costumbre lo de mis problemas con los profesores, o por ser mi primer examen reprobado daba igual.

— Aja, ¿Por qué crees que te he llamado? Contigo será un poco más… eh, amable, cuando grite. Además todo es tu culpa —recalque, otra vez. Vamos, tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo.

— ¿Mi culpa? Pero si no nos vemos desde navidad.

— Oh, pero me dejaste a cargo del peor regalo de todos Igneel, y ella no para de darme jaquecas. ¿No pudiste comprarle un departamento?

— Es mejor que esté acompañada Natsu. Además ya necesitabas un cambio de aires de esa rutina de las chicas, no es tan malo que una chica pase más de una semana ahí sin estar en tu cama necesariamente —comento bastante animado.

Me hacia preguntarme casi diario si no era adoptado o algo por el estilo.

— Bueno, pues déjame decirte algo "Señor Maravilla", las cosas no son como antes. Creo que Lucy tiene novio, o lo tuvo, no estoy seguro.

— ¿Y?

¡Cómo que "Y"!, ¡Padre desconsiderado!

— Y no me quiere decir, por eso te he llamado —me explique. Igneel pronuncio un "aja", dando a entender que me escuchaba—. ¿Tienes algún conocido que se apellide Eucliffe?

— ¿Eucliffe? —Repitió—. No que yo sepa… no, espera. Está Wesslogia Eucliffe, un exitoso productor de cine, su esposa también está involucrada en el mundo artístico y tienen un hijo. Compartimos un par de palabras de vez en cuando, en las reuniones del comité de Fiore. ¿Ese es?

¡Oh bingo! Pero claro que sí. El tipo era rubio, por ende su hijo debía serlo también, y encajaba perfectamente con el perfil del dibujo. Más o menos.

Sonreí por inercia antes de contestar.

— Claro. ¿Sabes cómo se llama su yerno?

— Sting. Sting Eucliffe. ¿Pero por que tanto interés en él y tan de repente, quieres que los presente?

— No, no hace falta viejo, sigue con lo tuyo —dije, y le di las gracias, dispuesto a colgar. Lamentablemente tarde demasiado.

— ¡Un momento dragoncito! Hace mucho que no platicamos, nada de "adiós", no creas que no sé qué día es mañana… —empezó con voz socarrona. Guarde silencio, pensativo.

¿Mañana, que podía ser tan importante mañana?

Oh no… no era acaso…

— ¡Mañana cumples diecinueve!

— Diablos, ¡lo olvide por completo! —susurre molesto. Escuche su risa a través del celular. No era novedad, nunca me gusto festejar mi cumpleaños, casi cada año no recordaba el día en que caía. Si no me regañaba Erza, me regañaba Gray, no era mi culpa que tampoco se acordaran.

— Tan olvidadizo como siempre… deberías venir a casa, con tu madre y conmigo, se alegrara de verte.

— Y yo al verla a ella, pero no puedo tendrás que saludarla de mi parte. Lo siento —me disculpe y esta vez colgué a tiempo, ignorando los reclamos llenos de frustración de parte de Igneel.

Al quedarme viendo el teléfono en mis manos sentí una punzada de culpa en mi pecho.

No es que no deseara verlos, en realidad, creo que hasta los extrañaba un poco pero…

Uno se acostumbra a la soledad, y si nunca pasamos tiempo juntos antes, ahora estaba menos dispuesto.

Suspire y me volví a la sala, pasando delante del cuarto de Lucy. Desde que se encerró, hacia una media hora, o un poco más, no sabía nada de ella. Me tenté a tocar y pasar a verla, mi lado cuerdo me hizo recapacitar.

¿Qué diablos podría decirle? Si a su lado me sentía extraño. Las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta y me sudaban las manos. ¿Pero y qué con eso?

Era imposible volver atrás y no dejarla sola en ningún momento, desobedecer a Igneel y continuar siendo su amigo, sonriendo juntos.

_Olvídalo, ella ya te olvido…_

— Lo sé, Luce tampoco recuerda mi cumpleaños…

No vale la pena, yo no lo valgo.

.

— ¡Flamita, joder, abre la puerta, se que estas ahí!

— ¿Uh, qué pasa…?

— ¡NATSU IDIOTA, ABRE!

Cansado me levante del sofá, mirando a mi alrededor. Alguien tocaba la puerta, yo me quede dormido aquí y… ¿Por qué Lucy no abría?

Intentando despertarme sujete el puente de mi nariz y me levante, cogí ambas muletas y camine a la puerta, que juraría caería al suelo en cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí Cerebro de Hielo? Son… —mire de reojo el reloj de pared— Las diez de la noche.

Ignorando mi condición de desvalido Gray pasó a un lado, empujándome y fue directo a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

— Ah claro, estás en tu casa… —dije con sarcasmo. Gray rió como si fuese lo más divertido en el mundo.

— Llevo treinta minutos ahí afuera congelándome, lo mínimo que merezco es un trago de agua.

— ¿Y llevas tanto tiempo aquí por…? —Deje la respuesta al aire.

— Porque me perdí, Erza me dejo solo cuando nos fuimos, no recordé el camino a casa y decidí volver, me quedare a dormir si no es mucha molestia —no sonó como una pregunta en sí pero asentí de todos modos. Gray se quedo mirando la mesa fijamente—. ¿Uh, Lucy fue a dormir con Levy?

— ¿Cómo? —Sin perder tiempo llegue a su lado, una nota yacía en la mesa—. Ya, por eso no te abrió cuando yo dormía…

¿Desde cuándo hace lo que se le da la gana sin consultarme?

_Agh, necesito dejar de molestarme por todo lo que haga_, pensé.

— ¿Sabes de qué me acorde de camino aquí? —Negué con la cabeza—. Mañana es tu cumpleaños.

— Mm, también te acordaste hoy.

— ¿Y qué, no planeas festejar?

— No, en realidad no.

— ¡Vamos Flamita! Es la primera vez que me acuerdo sin que nadie me diga o tenga que revisar mi calendario. Deberíamos hacer fiesta —dijo él. Lo mire con hastió.

— Te digo que no. Lo único que deseo es mi motocicleta, y me la comprare más adelante.

— Bah, si no quieres ni modo, le avisare a Erza y los chicos para que vengan, te va a gustar, un festejo pequeñito, y faltaremos al colegio —comento emocionado, sabiendo perfectamente que cualquier estupidez que me haga perder clases me convencería.

Después de pensarlo mucho accedí, haciéndolo gritar victorioso.

— Sabia que cambiarias de opinión bastardo —bromeo—. ¿Y, qué quieres hacer ahora que Lucy no está?

— Juguemos videojuegos —propuse.

Nada mejor para olvidar las penas de amor que Silent Hill. Tenía ganas de matar cosas.

Justo cuando acababa de revisar los controles y prender la consola Gray me hablo desde el sofá, me costó un poco escucharlo por tener palomitas en la boca.

— ¿Qué dijiste? No te entiendo nada deja de comer —chisté asqueado.

Gray poso sus ojos en la pantalla.

— ¿Qué cómo sabes cuándo te gusta una chica menso? Y no me hagas repetirlo.

Al instante me vino una imagen de Lucy, riendo.

Mi corazón se encogió un poco.

— Y yo que sé.

— Cierto, cierto… olvide que hablaba con el rompecorazones Dragneel. Tú nunca te has enamorado en serio —dijo divertido y empezamos a jugar.

— Sí, nunca —lo apoye y me concentre en seguir la historia del protagonista.

Hasta ese día, nunca me había dolido tanto mentir. Pero eso no era nada, por supuesto que no… si yo hubiese sabido, que a partir de esa noche las cosas entre Lucy y yo cambiarían totalmente, y que hacer una fiesta por mi cumpleaños mañana sería una idea terrible, nunca me habría animado a continuar la ridícula apuesta…

"No hay nada peor que perder algo que nunca fue tuyo", odiaba tanto esa frase. Lo peor, sabía que era verdad, y sabía que pronto eso me pasaría a mí.

.

**GENERAL POV.**

"El vuelo directo a los Ángeles está a punto de partir, favor de abordar el avión" anunció por el intercomunicador una de las tantas azafatas.

La ignoro. Al poner un pie fuera del avión, y sentir el fresco aire otoñal de Magnolia Sting se permitió suspirar relajadamente y estirar los brazos. Un poco detrás Yukino sonreía con ansias anticipadas.

Por fin, después de tantos años lejos, de tanto extrañar ese lugar y a todos sus amigos…

— Regresamos —anuncio la chica, con voz queda.

Unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparon. También a él, aunque nunca lo admitiría, pues rápidamente las seco.

— Sí.

_Estoy aquí, Lucy._

_Y vengo a recuperarte._

— Hemos vuelto a casa.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Recién me doy cuenta que hace falta mucho drama aquí, y como todas lo han deseado, Natsu sufrirá muuuucho. Bueno, Lucy, Gray y Lisanna también xD y estamos a solo un capítulo de la mitad del Fanfic, yohoho. Me encanta que les encante (?) nos leemos en "¡Feliz cumpleaños Natsu, Aye!" :3/

¿Review?


End file.
